Pieces coming together
by Anjie-Kun
Summary: Lady Yami is a kind, beautiful noble girl, who comes to the Pharaoh's Palace to visit her grandfather. upon her arrival Atem is under the impression that she is just another obnoxious suitor, looking for power. when she turns out not to be like the others, the young Pharaoh becomes intrigued by her. Is he falling for this dessert rose? Fem! Yami Yugi Fem! Ryou Fem! Malik.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again dears! I hope you like my latest fic. I know I've been absent lately, but I'm back for a bit.**

 **Any who, had a serious obsession with Yu-Gi-OH as a kid and I never thought to write out any fan fiction about it until now so here it is. Warning: Sexual content, and Gender bending. Read at your own discretion.**

 **Monarch, Puppy, Tender, and Bronze shipping Galore darlings, do enjoy!**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**

 **Chapter 1 :**

The deserts of Egypt are vast, full of mystery and danger. Some wondering souls are too afraid to enter its relentless, endless, unknown world, while there are others who live in, and endure Ra's silent domain. As the sun rose slowly into the sky the shadows of the night scurried away with every inch of the golden rays extending through out the land. As it lifted higher into the sky, a group of people on horses ride in slowly. There were four of them. The one leading the group was a young man with silver-white hair that spiked up, light brown eyes, sun kissed skin, and a red cloak. "we're almost there" he spoke, "just another day." He was aware that the other three were bone tired as hell, and wanted to reach their destination soon. "UUUGH!- that's what you said three days ago! I'm starting to doubt your navigation skills Bakura. " whined one of the tired ladies . Her shaggy, dirty-blonde bangs were sticking to her forehead so she whipped it off with the sleeve of her brown cloak. "Piss off woman, I know exactly were I'm going, I just took us on the longest rout." He snickered. "ARRRGH! You ASS!" Yelled Jou.

She could swear that their so-called body guard was just taking them around in circles on purpose. It had been three days since they had set off from their village to venture to the Pharaoh's palace in Khemet. Yami [one of the travelers], had been invited by her grandfather, who is a member of the royal court, she was excited that she would finally be able to see him. It had been so long. She was seventeen now, and she felt it had been practically forever since she's been able to see her dear grandfather. In fact, it had been five years, since he visited her. Now she was going to visit him, and she couldn't wait. The trip was taking a little longer than expected though.

When Bakura said he knew the desert like the back of his hand, none of them thought, it meant he was going to lead them aimlessly through the scorching sands for days on end. Jou had her doubts, but Yami would never complain. She was just that trusting. She truly believed he'd get them there. It was a mystery why. He seemed completely the opposite of trust worthy.

Nevertheless, he steered them towards all the right land marks, and even protected the lady from getting bitten by dangerous snakes. Surely, it was enough to make her trust him.

"lady Yami, I'm sure your tired as well." said another one of the other girls. This one had almost spiky pure white hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and wore a spring green traveling cloak. She reached over into her satchel and pulled out a water pouch, offering it to the tri-color haired girl. She, wore and deep blue veil on her face with gold trim, and a matching traveling cloak. "don't worry Ryou, I'm fine really." she said, kindly rejecting the water. "are you sure, Yami? You're going to shrivel up like a raisin if you don't drink up." asked the taller girl riding up to the two. "I don't need it, but you sure do Jou, as I recall you ran out yesterday and you're sweating quite a lot."

Yami took the water pouch and handed it to her blonde friend. "huh? N-no, lady Yami I couldn't." the shorter girl just smiled, "I insist." her offer was so considerate and hard to resist, that Jou smiled as she took the pouch and drank. She tried not to drink too much. If Bakura was right about their destination being a day away, they had to conserve as much as possible for the next twenty-four hours. She took a few gulps: one big and several small. It was so hard to resist drinking more. Her mouth had been dry since yesterday afternoon. She had run out of water first, and Yami used up her own sharing it with Jou.

The liquid was so refreshing. It was pretty much lukewarm at this point, but compared to the blistering heat it was really cool. She savored as much as she needed for the moment, then gave the rest back to Ryou. "Ah, thank you my Lady." she breathed. Yami smiled, as everyone was riding ahead of her. She looked back and had found that the sun was nearly all the way in the sky. Everyone else in her entourage would be frustrated by the sun's unforgiving rays, but Yami smiled welcoming Ra's presents.

…

The Bazaar was buzzing. All over people were scattering around buying or selling items like fruit, fish, meat, bread, jewelry, pots, and pans. It was quite a lot to take in. There were so many people walking around, below while above there are women hanging their rugs, cloaks and unmentionables on clotheslines. The sky was clear, and the wind carried an assortment of delightful aromas through the air such as: spices, meats cooking on fire pits, and many different flowers. To anyone else who lived in the Pharaoh's kingdom, they would have considered this to be an average ordinary day. But to one girl in particular, it was an extraordinary day.

A young girl in a long light purple cloak with a gold chain across the front was wandering through the market, taking in everything she was seeing. Every stand was unique and had so many things. It was so exciting for her. It was her first time in a market, she had never seen any thing like it. She was amazed by everything. "WOW!- The surface world is incredible!" she mused to herself out loud.

"Malik!" called a female voice, making the girl gasp. She then relaxed, and sighed in annoyance, because the urgent call of her name, ruined her content.

Her sister's impertinence toward her reminded her of why she was really here. "there you are! You shouldn't have run off like that sister." Malik then held her head low, while pulling her hood off of her head revealing, her light blonde hair, and dark Egyptian skin. She had big light purple irises, kohl eyeliner, a gold triple-band choker and, gold ball earrings with gold feathers hang from them. The older girl looked at the saddened, distraught face of her younger sister, and sighed.

She had a great deal of sympathy toward Malik, but they had not come to the village to explore, unfortunately. They had a much greater purpose to fulfill. She leaned in and took the shorter girl by the shoulders, in conveyance, "Malik we have to continue on. You know why we've come-…" she was cut off by a loud grown, "I know, I know; 'to deliver the Pharaoh's secret to the next heir'." Malik recited bitterly as she pulled away from her sister. She knew she shouldn't be ungrateful, but she couldn't help it. All her life she was forced to live in the darkness, [literally]. Being a tomb keeper forbade her from ever leaving the Pharaoh's tomb, until the day came, when Prince Atem took the throne. Her father explained to her that ' _whenever a new Pharaoh arises, after the predecessor has passed on to the next life, the current Tomb Keeper must bestow the Pharaoh's secret upon the new King…Malik, you must be the one to deliver the secret to the new Pharaoh, Atem._ ' that's what he told her, although the only thing she really heard was, ' _you may go up to the surface for six days._ '

She had been filled with uncontainable excitement ever since. The young Ishtar girl had spent her entire life hidden away underground forbidden, to ever see the surface world, and now she was being blessed with the chance she had always, wanted. "I just want to see as much of the upper world as possible before I have to go back to that cave." Ishizu scowled. "It is not a cave it is a tomb and you have been gifted, with the great honor of protecting it." Malik slumped her shoulders and threw her head up, eyes rolled back and groaning out of pure irritation. She then walked over to a create and sat down planting her face into her hands. She felt like Ishizu wasn't being very fair here. She just wanted to explore a little, was that too much to ask for?

The older girl sighed. It was pretty much all she could do at this point. She was going to make sure that their duty was fulfilled, because unlike Malik, Ishizu wasn't very comfortable on the surface. She felt like a fish out of water. Everything was so new and noisy, she didn't understand any of it. She was afraid, a place like this would be too dangerous for her younger sister. So she made up her mind that they would go straight to the Pharaoh's palace, deliver their message, then go home where it's safe. However, she also didn't want to let her personal feelings affect her sister's enthusiasm.

"…Malik, you will have plenty of time to explore. You're not expected to return for six days, so please focus on our task now, and worry about exploration later. Please?" Malik let her elder sister's words sink in, but she was still irritated. She mustered up her dignity and said, "fine, lets get it over with then." her tone was snappy and annoyed. She could care less about some 'Pharaoh's secret', but she wanted to get it done, for the sake of shutting up her sister, and her useless rants about her so called 'duty'.

She walked off through the market, swiftly, practically stomping away. Ishizu was left to power walk in order to keep up with Malik.

…

A little further away from the City the four travelers had finally reached their destination. "There it is. Khemet; the Pharaoh's main Kingdom." said Bakura as they all sat on their horses watching from the dunes. "Finally, Maybe we can get some food when we get there!" Cheered Jou. "Yes it is quite a relief that we made it." said Ryou. "I can't wait to see Grandfather! He's going to be so happy to see us again!" Yami said with a smile. "Well, What the hell are we waiting for then?" Said Jou as she pulled the reins making her horse rear up, "Last one there, is an ass's uncle!" then she rode off towards the village leaving a trail of dust in her wake. "Hey wait!" called Bakura as he rode off after her. Yami and Ryou then had their horses run after the duo as well.

They rode off, in full gallop chasing wind as dust flew wild from the race. Once they were at the entrance to the city, they all dismounted their horses and continued on, leaving the steeds at the stables, to be fed and watered. They would need to ride a further distance to reach the palace, but they needed the rest. In the meantime, the four wanted to enjoy the enchanted bazaar for a bit, maybe even get Jou her 'snack' while they were there. "WOW!" said Yami, her face filled with excitement. It was such a lovely grand city. Most of the places she's visited were, small and quant villages , but this was the largest city in all of Egypt. It stretched out about forty miles both ways and was complimented by the beautiful Nile river which flowed, flawlessly between the City and the Pharaoh's domain.

They were in the city's center buying some fruit and bread for Jou while Yami wanted to look around. "my lady, wait I will accompany you!" said Ryou. "Its okay Ryou I am not going far." with that she turned and walked off leaving the worried white-haired girl to watch.

…

Beyond the city, across the Nile lied the palace of the new Pharaoh Atem. Tonight his court would celebrate his new reign, therefore everything had to be perfect. A few servant girls were hanging some sashes above the entrance hall while an old Vizier over saw the progress [ or he was just looking at the girls' asses]. "Shiamon!" called the stern High Priest Seto. "please cease your gawking at the servants, and go check on Atem. He has not been seen since the council's gathering."

It was not like Atem to just disappear like this. It was causing Seto to worry greatly. "do not worry my friend, I'm sure Atem is fine." said the older man. "let the boy have some time away, he hasn't seen a moment of peace since the coronation." the high priest new this to be true. He worried for his dear cousin, but perhaps it would be best to leave him be for now. The priest sighed, "you're right. I guess I am just worried for him." said Seto. The older man chuckled, "Atem has a strong will. He will do right by his kingdom." he said putting a hand on Seto's shoulder.

…

The wind carried a gentle warmth through the air, on the balcony of the palace, Atem basked in the scented gust finding himself in full content. He really needed to get away from everything. His crowing as Pharaoh was a great honor, but all these celebrations were proving to be quite bothersome. For three days he had been graced by many nobles, Sultans, and kings looking to suck up to him. They all thought that because he was young it meant he was naïve, but they were dead wrong. For starters: Emperor Wong, and Lord Maziki were trying to present their daughters as suitors for betrothal, [they didn't think he'd figure that out], some of the other leaders just wanted more land to control.

This thought caused Atem to sigh. He was determined to lead with the same wisdom, and integrity as his father did, and nothing would ever deter him from it. Just as he was brooding, a caped figure came out to the balcony and leaned against the wall. The Pharaoh heard the person and turned to him. It was Atem's personal guard. "It's such a lovely day isn't it Pharaoh?" said the semi-tall tan skinned man about Atem's age. He had wild spiky blonde hair, crazed-filled dark violet eyes and a wild condescending smirk plastered on his face, with his gold cuff- covered arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want Marik?" said Atem, groaning. He hated it when his friend would come out of nowhere just to annoy him. Apparently being a Pharaoh, didn't change much when it came to his friends. "Ah Atem, can I not come and see my dear friend." he said with a false hurt tone. He walked over next to the tri-color haired young man. "I heard you were offered a princess and Noble girl for a bride." Atem sighed. "Marik please, I do not wish to talk about this." Marik let out a burst of laughter. "HA!- my friend, don't be so modest. They were both quite lovely, and Lady Teana seems to really like you." Atem turned away and walked back into his room. "I find courting to be a waist of time. Those girls only want the title of Queen, besides I don't have time for things of that nature." he said as he continued through the door leaving the room.

"Oh Atem, you really must loosen up a little. Being Pharaoh may be an important role, but there are times where you should learn to enjoy what normality comes to you." Atem took the caped Egyptian's words to heart. Though he would never admit it, Atem was a little lonely now that his father had passed on. He had considered the idea of courting some of the girls but, he felt that he didn't have the time for it. Perhaps after the celebration.

"come, lets go. The party will start soon." said the excited guard. Atem closed his eyes and sighed. "very well." The two males' shoes echo throughout the stone hall as they make their way to the celebration hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Chapter two!- everybody Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-OH! All rights reserved to 4Kids, etc.**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**

 **Chapter 2:**

Yami walked through the market cautiously. She was already deep in the center where it appeared to be the busiest. People rushed and hurried pass her, making the poor girl practically dance around in order to avoid bumping into others. It brought some curiosity to Yami what everyone was in such a hurry for.

"Excuse me" she said as a woman with a ton of fabrics came rushing by almost running into her. "Pardon me" said a man running pass with a crate of gold tableware. Yami did a back track to let pedestrians pass her when she tripped and fell crashing into a certain light-blond haired, Ishtar girl turning on the corner. Yami groaned as the other girl was sitting on her stomach rubbing her head from the impact.

Malik looked over her shoulder and down at what [or who] she was sitting on. Her eyes widened as she saw that the person had pale skin, and sharp amethyst eyes. Their hair was covered by her deep blue hood, but she could see the wavy blond bangs framing their face. She immediately remembered her scriptures. It was written that the Pharaoh Atem had a similar appearance. She quickly got up and kneeled before the person on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Pharaoh please forgive me!" she apologized frantically. Yami looked up confused by the girl's actions. She got up and brushed herself off. "um, I'm sorry?" she said as she removed her hood, revealing black shoulder-length hair, that stuck up partially on the left side, and spiked downwards all around, with ruby tips. She was so beautiful. It was obvious she was a girl, and this confused Malik as she stared at the stranger pondering. "Eh? There was nothing in my scriptures that indicated you would be female." she said. Yami put her hands up, waving them frantically. "N-No, you are Mistaken. I am not a Pharaoh." Malik stood up, still skeptical, and began circling the girl. She was about an millimeter shorter than the blonde, and had a slightly more petite figure.

Yami was a little nervous, but she tried her best not to show it. "Hmm…You look a bit like him. You have the same features, but your hair is different, and you have pale skin." Malik said as she rested her index finger on her chin in thought. "My mother was Japanese. I inherited her complexion." Yami explained. Malik conveyed comprehension with an 'oh, I see'. "well either way, I'm sorry I bumped into you." Malik said with a generous smile. "No please, it was my fault." Yami tried to apologize. Malik smiled realizing how nice the girl seemed. She held out a hand, "I am Malik Ishtar." she said. Yami, smiled as well and shook the other girl's hand. "I am Yami Moto."

Yami was happy to have made a new friend. It was strange though, that the other girl would think she was the Pharaoh. Just as the two were finishing their handshake, They heard a male voice shouting, 'stop right there, thief!' Yami turned to locate the commotion. She saw Bakura running down the street with Ryou in hand, and a fleet of royal guards chasing after them. "Bakura what in the-…?" she started as the silver haired man and white haired girl ran pass them. Yami visually followed the chase with confusion, though Malik was even more puzzled than her. That's when Jou came a few moments later panting and sweating from physical exhaustion. "Jou what happened?" asked the concerned shorter girl. Jou answered through her pants, "huff-huff…lets…huff-huff…Just say…huff-huff… that Bakura…huff…is hard…huff-at giving up, huff-old habits! Huff-huff, Phew!" she finished as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Yami and Malik looked to each other for a brief moment, before the tri-color haired girl grabbed Jou's hand and ran off. "excuse us Malik!" she said as she ran off after their friends, leaving Malik to worry.

"Malik there you are!" called Ishizu as she ran up to her sister. "What did I tell you about running off?" she scolded. However when her sister turned to her, she became silent. "Sister, I think something is wrong." said Malik, with the tone of a vexed mother.

…

Meanwhile Bakura was running like mad with Ryou in tow, [literally]. The so-called-former thief, wanted to 'liberate' a few extra cakes from the bread vender, and Ryou tried to stop him. In her attempts to make him relinquish the stolen goods, a trio of royal guards, on patrol, caught them red-handed and began the pursuit. Now the fool was in a desperate need to escape. Ryou wanted no part of it however. She was trying to stop it, but to the guards it probably didn't look that way. Bakura made a sharp turn on a corner. "in here." he said as he pulled the white-haired girl into a space between two buildings. He held her to his chest as the men ran past them swords drawn and on the lookout. "I think they went this way!" yelled the leader. When the coast was clear, Bakura poked his head out to look, then sighed in relief.

He looked down to see that Ryou had her face buried in his chest. A heavy pink blush spread across her face as she looked up to him. Bakura's heart skipped a beat, as he fell deep under the spell of the snow white girl's, beautiful brown doe eyes. Though he would never admit it, Bakura found the young servant girl to be interesting. She was so pretty, and innocent. Part of him wanted to just take the girl to the nearest inn and make like rabbits, till freaking dusk. However, he still had to keep to his word about helping the three women to the Pharaoh's palace. Still the girl was just so damn cute. The moment didn't last long however.

"You !You're under arrest for theft." said a voice, belonging to whoever had a sharp metal object to Bakura's face. Ryou 'eeped' from surprise. It was all over. They'd been caught. The young male shifted his eyes to the side to see who he was dealing with. It was Seto, the high priest. He had the Millennium rod held up to his face, rather dangerously close.

'Shit!' was all Bakura could think, while a frightened Ryou trembled in his arms.

Just then Yami and Jou were turning a corner tiredly searching for the two. When there was no sign of them Yami quickly turned one more corner before she finally spotted the guards cuffing Bakura. The two girls gasped and ran toward the scene. "Excuse me sir?" asked Yami politely, yet firmly. "Yes." answered a stern young man. He was draped in priest's clothing, and wielded one of the millennium items. He had cold, deep blue eyes, and tanned skin, with a voice like steel. Realizing he was a high priest, Yami bowed in respect, with Jou kneeling slightly. The older man was a little shocked at how much Yami resembled Atem, but he didn't let it bother him at the moment.

He then bowed hello, "may I help you?" Yami gave a stern look, [meant to conceal her worries], "may I ask where you are taking my friends? One of them is my servant and the other is my bodyguard." she said. "well they were caught stealing from a vender." said Seto as he looked toward the two. Personally Seto held no belief that the girl did any wrong, however the guards claimed to have seen different. Since it was a day of merriment, Seto felt it would be infantile to bother the young Pharaoh with such a trivial dilemma. So he decided the two would be taken back to the palace and questioned on the matter. The priest himself would decide temporary punishment until the Pharaoh was free to get involved.

"They will be dealt with after the celebration of the new Pharaoh." he said looking back at the girl. Yami didn't know what to say. She swallowed wondering what fate could befall upon her dear friends. Noticing her anxiety Jou stepped in. "I'm sorry, though I do not doubt Bakura had done some wrong…" she spoke as the thief huffed at her remark, "Our dear little Ryou would never participate in such a crime. There must be some mistake." she pleaded. Seto looked to the blonde, scoffing as he looked over her disheveled attire: dusty, dirty, brown traveling cloak, and messy bangs. He turned on a heel back to his steed, "a mutt like you should mind her place." he said. This brought rage to the ill-tempered servant girl, as she launched herself toward the smug Priest, ready to throw down. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" she yelled as Yami grabbed her arm and held her back. "Jou don't! you don't want to get arrested too do you?" the angered blonde wouldn't back down. She sought to bring pain upon the arrogant man, whether he was a priest or not.

Seto had mounted his horse ready to take the two in, when he heard a female voice cry, 'Stop! Wait!' everyone looked in the opposite direction to find the Ishtar sisters running toward them with a commoner woman following close behind. The trio approached the group frantically. "My lord, please. This woman has something to say." Said Malik as she bowed and gestured toward the older woman. "You may speak." the lady bowed and folded her hands in a proper manner, as she explained "High Priest Seto, I am the vender of the bread stand. There has been a terrible mistake." the Priest stiffened ready to hear more. "These two did not steal anything my Lord. I had merely left out free samples." she said. Everyone including the two captives were surprised by this. Bakura was even more shocked.

"Samples?" questioned Seto. The lady nodded. "Yes sir. I know it's not very common to do so, but it is the truth. These people have done nothing wrong, you have my word." Seto looked down on the two, deciding what to do. His guards said they were stealing, but he was in no mood to deal with such a petty crime. He took the testimony of the old woman to heart. "Release them." he commanded. A guard came up and unlocked Bakura's cuffs, then Ryou's. when the two were free Ryou ran over and wrapped her arms around her mistress. Yami held her as she tightened her hug. "I thank you for bringing this new evidence to light, bread Vender." said lady bowed before nodding and walking away.

Seto reared his horse. Everyone who was still there backed out of the way. "this was a waist of time, back to the palace!" as he said this Yami got wide-eyed. If she had heard correctly, the men were all heading back to the Pharaoh's palace; their destination. She quickly let go of Ryou and ran up to stop the horses. Seto pulled the reins hard, wearing an angry scowl on his face. "Foolish girl, what are you doing?" he shouted. Yami bowed again, "Forgive me, its just that, I was summoned by a member of the royal court to Pharaoh Atem's palace." Seto took a face of surprise to this. "Really?" he asked in a cold sarcastic sense of disbelief. Yami gulped. "I would not lie my lord. The one who sent for me is my Grandfather." Some of the guards began to laugh mockingly. The tri-color haired girl became red with annoyance and embarrassment that no one believed her. Marik then came up and stood before the men. "I too was sent to the palace as well, High Priest." Seto looked down to the blonde girl, "and just who are you?" he asked Malik bowed, "I am Malik Ishtar, the Pharaoh's tomb keeper." Seto, along with his men, became surprised. "I will gladly have this girl and her group, join me and my sister on our journey across the Nile."

Seto glanced over his shoulder and scowled at the other group. He could tell the girls were not lying. The clothes that Yami wore were fancy enough to be noble's wear, but then where was her liter and guards? Her elegant entrance? Surely if she were wealthy she would travel as such. As it appeared the two servant girls and the silver-haired body guard were her only entourage. Malik was also an honest soul. She clearly was an Ishtar, judging from her cloak, which bared the eye of Horus on the gold neckline. Either way Seto was not inclined to turn the two away if what they said was true. He made a deep sigh, "I believe you both…" he said, "retrieve your horses and meet me at the River. I shall personally escort you all across." he said as he reared his horse and rode off with his men following close behind. Everyone else was left confused yet relieved.

…

At the stables, the servants were readying their horses while Malik and Ishizu stood close by watching. Yami's horse was ready to go, so she stopped to talk to her newest friend while the others were still getting prepared. "Thank you so much for everything." she said with a gracious smile. Malik smiled back as well, "It was no trouble at all, really" Yami took the modest girl's hands into her own and protested genuinely.

"No, you've help more than you know." she said as she looked down still smiling, "it's been years since I've seen my grandfather. He's someone very important to me. Your voucher for me, is greatly appreciated." she finished, as her eyes weld up a bit. "and thank you too Ishizu, I cant imagine how your help has cut into your journey." Ishizu was just quietly think of that exact notion, but instead of agreeing to it she, was grateful that someone acknowledged their situation. "oh!-it was our pleasure to help Miss Yami." she said with an embarrassed tint of red on her face.

"I'm just glad that it all worked out." Yami's smile widened and as she responded, "Yes, and I hope someday I can repay the favor, my friend." Malik's eyes flew wide as she heard that word, 'friend'. she had never had any other friends than her servant Odion who was back at home with her father, and her sister. So hearing the words from Yami, herself confirmed to her that she had most definitely made a friend. "Thank you Yami." Yami tilted her head confused, "for what?" she asked. Malik tightened her grip on Yami's hands gently and smiled, "for accepting me as your friend." Yami then smiled back and nodded. "Hey! Enough with the pleasantries already, we have to get going!" called Bakura while already mounted on his horse. "You can ride with me Malik." offered Ryou. "Ishizu, you are free to ride with me." said Jou. The three grounded ladies, then mounted the horses and off they all went.

…

As they all arrived at the river, Yami looked over the beautiful water. She took in the sound of the water moving calmly to the wind's gentle push, the smell of exotic flowers, of which petals were falling gracefully to the river. The water sparkled, as the sun shined upon it, forming a faint rainbow. Yami was in awe. She had heard rumors, about the Nile's majesty, but to see it for herself was a different story all together. Suddenly reality struck the back of her head as Seto's horse began to whiny. She looked over and saw her party heading his way, encouraging her to quickly follow.

…

Inside the palace the celebration was being held. All the guests were present and accounted for. Each of them were introduced by name and title, and welcomed to celebrate with the young Pharaoh. It was an amazing party. Many of the nobles and visiting kings were sitting about on comfy silk pillows mingling and admiring the lovely belly dancers, that entertained; Their clothing was made of the finest silk and dyed in a rich red color, complimented by gold coins along the waist, and mid section, and gold jewelry. Atem sat at his throne, pleased that everyone was having a good time, however he was becoming quite bored. Not even the sight of his friend Marik lounging in an area surrounded by many beautiful women, was enough to perk his mood, [go figure]. "Not enjoying the festivities, my Pharaoh?" Atem tensed and looked to his left, to find Shiamon there smiling kindly.

The young king sighed in relief. "I am fine Shiamon, I am just tired ." he said. "well sire you could always dance with someone if you'd like." Atem turned his head in disapproval. "personally watching is quite enough for me." said the perverted old man as his goofy gaze, roamed over the dance floor watching the lovely dancers. Atem scoffed. He continued looking away from the party, toward the guarded double doors. He began to wonder where Seto was. His cousin was surely not one for parties, but he would at least attend for the purpose of obligation. While he was thinking, unwanted company had approached him. "Hello Pharaoh." said a giddy female voice. Atem turned to see it was Princess Vivian accompanied by Lady Teana and their lady servants. "Hello Princess Vivian, Lady Teana." The dark haired girl smiled almost too happily, "Pharaoh Atem we were wondering if you'd like to join us for a dance?" she asked, as Teana nodded in agreement. The tri-color haired youth was not touching that one. The two girls were rivaling suitors for the his affection. Obviously, they agreed to pursue him together, until he chose one of them to be his bride.

Atem was becoming extremely annoyed by the two desperate girls. He however composed his discomfort and turned his head back toward the door, scowling, as he answered, "I am in no mood for dancing, perhaps later." Teana whined while Vivian said, "oh-very well, my King. We'll be waiting." she said cheerfully as she bowed and turned to leave with her entourage, and Teana looking really disappointed. Atem then sighed as he rested a fist under his chin. "such a bother. However Shiamon this should not affect your chance for merriment." Atem looked to his Vizier to find, not a goofy perverted smile while staring at unsuspecting ladies, but a serious face, eyes clouded in wonder. This expression was worn rarely by Shiamon, and it worried the young Pharaoh.

"Shiamon is everything alright?" he asked. Shiamon broke from his concentration and smiled. "Oh! Y-yes my Pharaoh all is well." he lied. Atem got serious, "I know you Shiamon. I can tell you are distressed by something, and I would like to know what it is." he said. The old Vizier wanted to continue denying it, but his Pharaoh was wiser than his own age, and could always read his feelings. It couldn't be helped. So he confided. "I am sorry Pharaoh Atem, its just that, those girls remind me of my dear granddaughter." he said almost sadly. "Oh yes. You requested an invitation for her to attend the celebration, has she not arrived yet?" Atem asked. Shiamon had always spoke fondly of his beloved and only grandchild. The young man was fed up with wealthy girls constantly pining for his attention, but Shiamon was a friend, practically a second father to him. He gladly gave the good man permission to invite his precious granddaughter to the festivities, and almost forgot about it, until now. "No, I fear she may have gotten lost, I would have sent guards to escort her, but she has always been so strong willed." Shiamon mused. Atem couldn't think of away to ease his friend's worries. He could not say that all was well, if he didn't really know for sure.

Suddenly the doors to the celebration hall, opened and in came Seto. With the travelers in tow. "Seto, quite an entrance you've made." the Priest bowed ignoring his cousin's comment. "My Pharaoh, I have escorted these travelers here. They claim to have been invited, to his majesty's celebration." Yami and her friends cautiously stepped in closer.

Atem looked to the six. He recognized the symbol of Horus on two of the girls, but the other four were in the process of removing their hoods in his presents. As Ryou's, Bakura's and Jou's hoods came off the two girls, and bodyguard quickly bowed, their heads low to the ground. Yami was the last to show herself to the court. She slid off the hood slowly, revealing her sharp eyes and tri-colored hair. Everyone gasped in shock, that she somewhat resembled the young Pharaoh. Atem was the most surprised. Aside from the obvious gender, hair style, and pale skin, the girl was pretty much a replica of himself.

 **To be continued…**

 **Whoop!- yeah, Chapter two! don't fret my luvs, there is more to come.**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy, puppies and kittens and all that, Disclaimer: do not own YU-GI-OH! If I did all features of the show would be uncut, owned by 4kids, yadda -yadda!- Lets do `dis!**

 **Enjoy! Anjie-Kun Out!**

 **Chapter 3:**

Atem was looking down from his throne, in shock to see a woman who held a similar appearance to him. He wondered what sorcery was responsible for this. However his thoughts were put on hold when the girl approached him cautiously, stopping inches from where he sat and kneeled before him, head low, and arms splayed to the side, as if she were being showered by his grace. She seemed to know her place with him, so his worries lessened. "My Pharaoh. I am Yami Moto, Daughter of Lady and Lord Moto. I was invited as a guest to your Palace." she said. Yami was curious to what the Pharaoh thought of her, as she had noticed all the curious whispers and could feel all the stares from the other guests, but dared not lift her head without permission.

Atem's eyes narrowed as his gaze pierced into the girl. He wasn't offended by or spiteful of her at all, he was just…curious. He wanted a better look at her. "Rise, Lady Yami." he ordered gesturing with his hand. Yami slowly lifted herself up. Her head lifted to meet his gaze, revealing sharp, amethyst eyes, where as his where maroon. One of the points of her hair stuck up to the left as the rest spiked down her nape, and had ruby-magenta tips, the Pharaoh's stood up in a star shape. Her gold bangs were slightly wavy, while his were like lightning bolts, and as his four extra gold locks stood up into his dark crimson-tipped hair, hers were splayed out to the sides of her head.

She looked similar at first glance but she clearly bared several differences to Atem. Therefore his suspicions of her duplicated appearance were dismissed and so he welcomed her. "So you claim to have been invited to my Palace?" he asked sternly. Yami nodded as she folded her hands in a proper fashion. "Yes your Majesty. By my grandfather." she said turning her gaze toward a smiling Shiamon. "Vizier?" the excited old man turned to Atem then stepped down next to the young girl, "This is her Pharaoh. This is my granddaughter, Yami." the old man's touch made the girl smile brightly, making Atem look astonished. The whispers and stares were beginning to change as well. Everyone seemed to think that Yami was possibly a bastard child of the late Pharaoh, but the suspicions were now proven false.

The young Pharaoh chuckled and grinned. "Well then, I welcome you and your entourage to my home, Lady Yami." declared Atem. Yami and her friends smiled as they took in the Kings proclamation. They all thanked the Pharaoh graciously, bowing again before stepping back. Then it was Malik's and Ishizu's turn to come forth. Malik removed her hood, and the sisters bowed, "My Pharaoh, I am Malik Ishtar. I am your family's tomb keeper, and this is my sister Ishizu." said Malik. "Yes, I have been expecting you Tomb Keeper. We shall discuss our matters in due time but for now, I invite you to celebrate."

He said sternly with a smile.

The two looked up for a moment, then smiled. "Thank you Your Majesty." they said in

unison. "You two and Lady Yami's party may go and freshen yourselves, and change. Seto will show you the way, and I will have Mana bring you all new clothes for the party." he said. Yami and her friends got surprised, as did the two sisters. Atem was more generous than any of them would've expected. Jou personally was even more surprised. Aside from Yami, she had always disliked the wealthy and thought most of them to be snobby and bratty, so she figured a Pharaoh would be ten times that, but it appears she was wrong.

"Seto, please show them to the cleansing chambers, and send Mana to me." Seto agreed, and sought to fulfill his task. "please follow me." he said with a generous bow. He then began to walk out encouraging them all to follow. The six then followed closely, receiving random, envious glances from some of the other guests, especially Vivian and Teana. "ugh, So they get to wear clothing given by the Pharaoh, it means nothing." scoffed the Chinese princess as she turned back to the party, while Teana glared jealously at the back of Yami's head, then turned a separate way from Vivian's direction. In a corner nearby, Marik had two pretty dark haired girls on his arms giggling at his every word, when he looked up to see the new arrivals. He figured they'd be the same as every other stuck up, snooty, suck-up who attended, but they all seemed really dirty and freshly traveled.

He got curious when he saw the young tomb keeper, knowing well why she was there. So he decided to follow the group. "Excuse me ladies." he said as he rudely, pushed the two girls of his lap and got up to follow the newcomers.

Seto led them to a large door. Yami and the girls were given a wash room that looked more like a glorious indoor fountain. Fresh water poured in from the wall-like structure into a pool littered in flower petals. "here is where the ladies can clean up. We want you **all** , looking presentable for the evening." Seto said coldly as he looked toward Jou, who just scoffed and snapped her head from him. "Bodyguard, you may use the washing chamber down the hall." Bakura nodded as Seto turned to leave. " Mana will be here shortly with your change of clothes" he said bowing, then he closed the door behind himself.

…

Ryou, Malik, and Jou washed their hair in the falls as Yami sat with Ishizu bathing. Yami had never bathed with any other women besides her servants, so she was feeling a little self-conscious. She tried her best not to look at Ishizu's chest, but it was hard to ignore that she was way bigger than her. She was so embarrassed. She blushed profusely and sunk up to her eyeballs into the water. The older Ishtar woman was rinsing as she looked back. "Are you alright miss Yami?" the red-faced girl shot up in surprise. "Ah!-Y-Yes! Everything is fine Lady Ishizu!" she said quickly.

Little did the ladies know, they were being watched by someone through the a crack in the door. It was Marik. True he was rudely peeping in on the girls as they bathed, but he was actually focused on only one in particular; the lovely blonde-haired tomb keeper. Said girl had just finished washing her hair and had began to bathe. Marik looked at her intensely; not in a perverted way, but more of, admirably. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. It was as if the other women didn't exist. He had eyes for only her.

He lidded his gaze as he watched her lather her arms and shoulders in rose water, how whatever sunlight that shined through lit up her skin. He was more amazed than flaccid at the sight of the girl, and he didn't want to leave. Jou was finished bathing. She grabbed a towel when she was overcome by this feeling of someone watching from the door. She noticed it was opened just a crack. She huffed with annoyance, thinking that maybe Seto decided to come back to spy on the vulnerable girls bathing. She stomped over to the door in her towel. She'd show him, [or whoever it was] the true meaning of **vulnerable**. When she reached the door and swung it open her angry expression turned confused, "huh?" she said. It was a gleeful big-eyed tan-skinned girl, with long brown hair and deep green eyes, but her expression made them look like they were shining. "Hello there! I'm Mana!" Jou fought herself to smile. "Oh- yes the Pharaoh must have sent you, correct?" Mana nodded and handed Jou some robes. "put these on. When you are all done I will lead you to a room to change." Jou took the fine silk robes with both hands and thanked the girl.

'hm, maybe it was just my imagination' thought Jou, as she turned to the other women finishing their baths.

Meanwhile Mana waited silently at the chamber door, as Marik slipped out from behind a pillar unseen. He strode down the hall back to the celebration hall to await his new love. "When this night is over I shall have that girl; one way or an other." he said to himself, almost seductively.

…

The celebration commenced, to its full glory. Atem finally seemed to liven up a bit now. His smile seemed broader and his posture was more alert. He was now in a happier mood seeing that his Vizier was finally content with the arrival of his dear Granddaughter. He thought back about her. Yami was pretty much like what Shiamon had described; kind, strong willed, mindful, respectful, and very pretty. However doubt was nagging at him like a noisy mother. 'she seems wonderful, but what if she is like all the rest. What if she starts coming after me, for my title?' he thought to himself. He knew he was probably being ridiculous, but he just didn't want another suitor to deal with. He considered himself too busy to deal with that right now. "Hello my friend!" a voice suddenly snapped Atem out of his thoughts. He turned to his left to find, Marik leaning on his throne, arms crossed.

The troubling man's smirk grew as he had realized that his Pharaoh was startled. "Ha, I'm sorry Pharaoh, did I frighten you?" he mocked. Atem scoffed, but then grinned.

He was not going to let Marik ruin his good mood. "Hello Marik, so nice to see you whore-free, finally." he remarked. Marik gave a huff and changed his position to a lean over the throne. "please, to say that those girls aren't worth my time is an understatement." Atem turned his body to toward Marik and crossed his legs. "My, it's rare to hear you say that. Has someone else caught your attention?" asked Atem. He knew the only way that Marik would lose interest in flirting with various women, is when he had his sights set on one particular lady. It's only happened once or twice before. Marik just smiled as his gaze turned away happily.

"may I ask who the lucky lady is?" asked the curious Pharaoh. "I was hoping you could tell me." the young King became confused. He was about to respond when Seto came in from the entrance of the hall, and Proclaimed, "My Pharaoh?" he said, earning a gesture from Atem, that he may continue, everyone stopped to look. " may I present Lady Malik, and Ishizu Ishtar…" he said gesturing an arm toward Malik, who was now wearing a beautiful silk, lilac purple sleeveless top that showed her mid-rift with gold trim, a matching long silk skirt, that opened in the front, revealing a shorter gold skirt underneath, a gold waist band, matching gold wrist bands, and matching slippers with small heels, and gold trimming, and her earrings and choker. Ishizu wore a satin cream-colored dress, that stopped at her calves, it had long draping sleeves and a v-shaped neckline that came off her shoulder with gold trim, a gold waist band, and matching shoes. Both of the sisters wore headwear with dangling gold charms matching their clothes, and the eye of Horus in the center. They both stepped in hands folded, proper, and poise. "…and Lady Yami Moto and her company." As Yami stepped in, Atem gave a silent gasp, as he looked at her, from head to toe.

She was beautiful; the shoes she wore were gold sandals with sapphire stones in the center, she wore gold ankle bands, a short cream-white dress that stopped above her knees with short sleeves coming off her shoulders, and a blue shawl all with gold trim, a purple see-through sash tied in front, a gold waist band with gold beads hanging from it, she had on a gold choker that matched her waist band, as did the cuffs on her wrists and arms, and wore a gold headpiece on her forehead dangling with gold charms and an amethyst gem in the center.

Her servants wore, simple but elegant one piece short sleeve dresses with gold waist and arm bands, and matching slippers. Joes outfit was emerald green, while Ryou's was spring green. Bakura wore no shirt under his purple white-trimmed robe, a gold waistband, black shendyt, and black sandals. People awed at the sight. When they had arrived, they were so dusty and dirty, everyone thought they were commoners, but now they looked like true wealth. Atem had to snap himself back to reality, shaking his head quickly, and clearing his throat. "Welcome, Ladies." the whole room was soon filled with applause for the travelers. It was so unexpected that it made Yami blush a little, before bowing, along her with friends.

…

The Party lasted well into the night. By this time **everyone** was enjoying themselves. Ryou and Bakura were dancing merrily, while Jou was stuffing her face with an assortment of different foods; fruits, meats, cheeses, and bread. She nearly ate out the entire buffet. Ishizu and Malik were dancing gracefully while Yami was happily sitting and catching up with her grandfather.

Atem was no longer on his throne, now among his guests. He was leaning against a wall, eating a piece of cheese, and watching his Vizier talk with Yami. It was strange to him why this girl had caught his attention. She stood out, due to her appearance, yes, but that wasn't the only thing that nagged at him. Why was she so… different? During the entire evening she had not tried once to pursue him. This intrigued him. He finished his cheese as he watched the girl giggle at something Shiamon said.

Vivian and Teana stalked through the party, after noticing Atem had finally left his throne. Maybe now they could get him to dance. Vivian had finally spotted him, and quickly ran over, with Teana close behind. "Pharaoh!" they yelled. The young king was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the girls. He groaned to himself as they both ran up practically pushing each other out of the way, then resumed their proper etiquettes as they got closer. Vivian cleared her throat and said, "Pharaoh Atem, would you like to dance now?" Vivian asked politely. "Yes we have been waiting quite patiently." said Teana. Atem really didn't want to be bothered with this.

He was getting ready to reject when the music started to play more lively, meaning; a group dance for everyone to join in on. People were laughing happily, gasping and pulling one another to the dance floor. Atem caught a glimpse of his lovely doppelganger being pulled up by her white haired servant, as well. He lost sight of her in the crowd, but his search was rudely interrupted by Teana pulling on his arm eagerly. "Come Pharaoh!" she exclaimed as she dragged him to the floor. Many people danced in the center of the room joyously, to the upbeat music as others crowded around the dance clapping to the beat. Several ladies and gentlemen spun into the center of the dance, then parted as another duo would repeat the same action, and so on…Teana had the Pharaoh's arm linked with hers as they spun with the majority of the crowd.

Vivian was right on the other side of Atem laughing gaily, trying to hide her desperation to have the young king to herself. The poor Pharaoh was becoming even more annoyed but he dared not show it. He distraughtly fought the urge to harm the obnoxious girls, with all his might. As he looked ahead in the crowd he found, Yami dancing in the circle with Shiamon and Ryou on either side of her. The tri-color haired girl then broke from the chain, and twirled across the floor beautifully. Atem used the step as an opportunity to escape the girls. So he broke from their firm grip and clasped hands with Yami. She looked at him surprised, as he did so, but then she smiled and danced, until they split up and switched previous directions. Atem found himself outside the crowd sighing in relief.

He looked up and saw Seto. He was standing on the sidelines looking over the dance, silently. The young Pharaoh walked over to join him. "Did you enjoy yourself, Pharaoh?"

The Priest asked nonchalantly, but sarcastically. "how amusing cousin." said Atem as he rolled his eyes. He stood next to the older man crossing his arms as he watched the dance. Everyone was having such a good time. It warmed the young Pharaoh's heart to see his guests enthralled with amusement. He was glad to be celebrating, and wanted to enjoy what he could before he had to worry about his duties. He wished that this time of peace and merriment could last forever. However, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Soon the dance ended.

Everyone applauded then broke apart to continue mingling. Shiamon put a hand to his stiff back as he said, "Ah! I haven't danced in so long, it might have just become a hazard for me." he chuckled. The old man wasn't in too much pain, but it probably would've been best for him not to overdo it. Yami chuckled a bit, "well, in that case do be careful Grandfather." she said smiling.

Atem stared hard at the young noble girl for a while. He thanked Ra that Yami wasn't like Vivian or Teana. Shiamon was wrong earlier, nothing about the young pale girl was anything like them. She seemed to actually respect boundaries. This personally pleased him…a lot. The content young man watched the party as he grinned happily.

…

At the buffet table, Malik was eyeing the many assorted entrées being served. She had never seen so much food in her life. She couldn't decide what she wanted so she look her time sampling some small portions. So far everything was delicious, making it even harder to choose. Marik watched the young Ishtar girl, as she was sampling a piece of cheese. He formed a feral grin, licking his lips in anticipation to approach the young girl. He finally descended from his current position, and began to move toward Malik.

Malik, was still trying to pick from the banquet as Marik leered over from behind her and whispered sensually close to her ear, "personally I'd recommend the meat, it's quite fresh." he seduced. Malik jumped slightly startled by the voice. She found herself entranced by the stunning young man. "I-I don't really like meat all that much. I prefer fruit and cheeses." she said shyly. Marik grinned and picked up a cherry from her plate. He sucked on it slowly, giving a small moan as he finally bit into it. He looked up pleased to see the younger girl blushing profusely, and trying to look away from his actions. "Delicious." he purred. Malik gulped, not sure why she was feeling so…tingly. Growing cautious she made up an excuse to leave, "I must go find my sister." Marik's grin grew. He had her now. Now for the sinker; he took her by the hand and kissed it gently. "I'd like to see you again, when the party ends." Marik was stunned.

"b-but I don't even-…" she was cut off by a finger to her lips. "shhhh, not another word my dear. Just listen…" Malik nodded, as the red in her face became deeper. "I've been watching you all evening, and I'd like to get to know you better." The blushing blonde could feel her heart pounding with anticipation. "…I want you to meet me in the halls when the moon is high. Will you be there?" he asked baring a charming grin, and a pleading gesture, leaning slightly toward her, with a hand over his heart, while the other was still holding hers. Malik couldn't even conceive words. All she could do was blush and stare. This man was so…mysterious and exhilarating. She had never been treated this way by a man before, then again she had spent her entire life underground in a tomb, [not a lot of guys to meet.] she tried to answer, but the call of her nuisance-of-a sister was heard from another direction, "I must go." she said as she turned to leave, with her plate in her hands, but then looked back as she met her sister, then continued on. Marik smirked slyly. For soon, he would claim his prize.

He turned with his cape swishing as he walked off.

…

The party had finally come to abrupt end. The Pharaoh had just graciously thanked his guests for attending and dismissed them to their sleeping quarters, all except for Teana and Vivian of course. "we very much enjoyed the celebration my Pharaoh." said Vivian. "Oh yes, very much." Teana added in as she pushed Vivian aside. Atem sighed in annoyance. He was certain he was being punished by the Gods. Malik and Ishizu took notice of how vexed the young king was. They looked to each other, nodded, then they both walked over to the three. "My Pharaoh." said Ishizu. The three looked back surprised. The lady and Princess glared, as their failed attempts to court the Pharaoh were interrupted. "We were in the middle of a conversation!" yelled Vivian.

"My apologies but we have important matters to discuss." said Ishizu. Atem nodded. "Of course Lady Ishtar. Excuse me Lady Teana, Princess Vivian." he said thanking Ra that he could finally get away form the obnoxious girls. He lead the two keepers to the exit of the hall. "Goodnight Pharaoh, perhaps we can meet tomorrow!" Teana shouted, happily only to receive no answer. Vivian huffed and walked out the way the other guests had, leaving Teana alone to look down at the ground saddened. 'why?' she thought to herself as sighed and finally left to go to her guest room. 'why, cant my feelings reach him? I want him for more than the crown, unlike Vivian. Why cant he see that.' she continued thinking.

With that she walked out to her chambers to retire for the night.

…

Meanwhile Yami and her servants were in the apartments receiving their rooms. Shiamon personally escorted them. "here we go. This is where you will stay." he said as he opened a door to a guest room. It was quite lovely.

The bedding was patterned in black, gold, and turquoise, as well as the curtains which were also beaded in gold charms. The furniture was made of high quality wood, decorated in gold knobs and a polished mirror, framed in the same gold. The chairs had soft satin purple, and gold trimmed pillows, and the walls were a bright orange-ish brown color that lit up the entire room.

"Yami, you will stay here, the rest of your rooms are across the hall." Shiamon led the other three to two rooms across from Yami's. The ladies were sharing one while Bakura would stay in the room next door. Yami sat at the end of the lavish bed looking around, and taking in the décor. She then looked down at her lap with furrowed brows and sad eyes. 'I wish mother could be here.' she thought to herself. Just as she was wiping a tear from her eye, her dear grandfather walked in. "I know dear, I miss her too." he said. Yami then lifted herself up and fell into the warm comforting embrace of her grandfather, sobbing lightly in mourning for her mother.

She died when Yami was fifteen summers old. It had been two years since. Her father had passed long before that so now Shiamon; her dear, loving grandfather was all the family she had left. "I am so glad to see you again Grandfather. *sniff* Its been so lonely since we lost her." Shiamon smiled softly as he wiped her tears. "I know. Everything will be alright my dear." Yami smiled a little. "do you really think the Pharaoh will agree to let us all stay here? I mean, we don't want to intrude." she said shyly. "I honestly don't know. He is new to the throne, and has a lot to deal with. Perhaps when he is less preoccupied with his duties, I will ask him." Yami nodded and sat back down. "I will see you in the morning." said Shiamon. "okay, goodnight Grandfather." she replied sweetly.

…

In the council hall, the Pharaoh sat at his seat with his High Priest and personal Guard at either side of him, as Malik kneeled before him, head low and hands folded. The wise young man sat with anticipation in his eyes. He had been told by his father that someday, when he succeeded the throne, the secrets of his ancestry would be bestowed upon him, giving him instruction on how to be a great leader. "My Pharaoh." Ishizu started. "for years your family has used the power of magic to protect Egypt, and the secret to unlocking such power lies within the seven Millennium items…" she said. Atem nodded, conveying that he understood this. "However, if a greater darkness were to come, the Items alone may not be enough to stop it." the Pharaoh looked surprised, "what are you saying?" he asked, confused. Malik looked up to Ishizu, who nodded, giving her sister a mental approval. She stood, and walked closer. "The possibility that a great evil will arise could very well happen, and the Pharaoh's secret is the key to stopping it." the King sat and listened for more. "This secret I carry, is the instructions on how to summon the Egyptian Gods." said Malik.

Atem eyes widened as he heard this. Summon the Gods? Is that even possible? "I always believed that only the Priests could summon mystic forces." he responded, still shocked. The older sister shook her head, "No Pharaoh. It is not impossible." Said Ishizu.

"Pharaohs have too been able to use this power as well as Priests, and only the Pharaoh alone can summon the Gods." she finished. Atem arose from his throne and walked toward Malik, with seriousness in his eyes. When he was a bout an inch from her he spoke. "Tell me, how." he said firmly. He was not too forceful, more of curious, but it was still a command. "I cannot tell you Pharaoh, but I can show you. Observe…" said Malik as she turned around, and lifted her shirt. Atem gasped as he looked at the Ishtar girl's bare back. It was covered in Hieroglyphics, about the Egyptian Gods. This was his legacy.

…

Meanwhile, Yami was becoming bored. The night was still young and she yearned to explore the palace a little. So she did. Yami stuck her head out to look around. Finding nobody she walked out, and continued down the hall. It was dimly lit from the torches lining the walls. There were many doors, likely other guest rooms for the royals and other nobles staying for the night. She continued on not sure of where she was going or what she was looking for. She had always had a sense of adventure no matter where it took her, just as long as it wasn't trouble. She soon came upon a light shining from an open room down the hallway. It was peculiar so she wanted to investigate. When she got to the room, she peaked inside.

What she had found was the most the most beautiful room she had ever seen! She gasped and stared in awe. If she thought her room was nice, then this was a suite fit for a king. It was so enticing. It was greatly larger than any of the other guest rooms, it was lit up and bright, and decorated in satin bedding, beautiful furniture framed in gold, and the most gorgeous see-through silk curtains she had ever seen. She ventured further into the room, finding no one inside. She noticed other features to it like the parchments and ink on a desk, and a few large satin seating pillows around the floor. Her curiosity peeked more, as she look through the large draping purple silk curtains. She pulled them back, and gasped.

It was a large balcony that oversaw the entire city of Kemet. The faint lights glistened below as the citizens readied themselves for the night. She watched with a smile, for a few moment, then lifted her gaze to the heavens. The stars littered the night sky, beautifully. The moon was out in all its glory, and lit the darkness above, giving rays to the trees and other forms of wild life below, that lasted beyond the palace walls, and the Nile, the light only making the river's splendor all the more captivating.

Yami was in deep content. This was surely the most amazing and most peaceful spot in the palace. She didn't want to spend a minute away, so she stayed, and she would stay until the moon was higher, and the night grew closer to rest. She would bask in this peace for as long as the moment would let her.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Atem was bewildered with what he had saw; Hieroglyphic instructions on how to summon the Egyptian Gods. Not only that, there were also spells to activate, special attacks, summoning limitations, etc. this truly was an incredible discovery, and now, he had to learn. "These scriptures…"he whispered. Ishizu could clearly see the Pharaoh's amazement. She nodded, and said "Yes Pharaoh. The key to protecting not only the kingdom of Egypt, but the world, rests with you and the Gods." Atem felt a bit fearful, but excited too. He had the distinct feeling that he would have a lot of training ahead of him. "Seto tomorrow after the council meeting, summon Mahado to me" Seto agreed as Malik put her top back on, [much to Marik's personal dismay.]

The younger Ishtar girl turned to the Pharaoh, to verify his satisfaction. "Thank you Lady Malik. Your family has served this country well. I hope to see you tomorrow to begin learning, so that I may protect my people." he said. Malik nodded, she was pretty cranky at first, but after being reminded of how important the secret was, she was glad to have fulfilled her duty. She smiled and bowed, saying "Of course Pharaoh. Anything to serve you." he smiled and nodded conveying thanks, and dismissed the two sisters to bed. Seto led the way, while Marik looked back, smirking at Malik as she walked off.

"So, I believe its safe to assume that my tomb keeper is your 'mystery girl'?" Atem half mocked, Marik. "what can I say? She has a certain…" he waved his hand in a circling motion as he thought, "…appeal." Marik said finally, grinning wildly. Atem sighed, and face palmed. "You do realize that she can not stay here forever right?" said Atem. "all the more reason to have her as soon as possible." Atem grumbled, in annoyance. "Marik, she is my family's tomb keeper, you can not just bed her, whenever you please, she has a duty to fulfill." he said.

Marik just shrugged. "Having an obligation to her Pharaoh doesn't mean she cant _play_ with me when she has the chance." Atem was becoming more aggravated, "Marik you should show a little more class than that." he said, then walked pass the insensitive guard. "I am going to retire for the night. None of your _late night antics_." Warned the Pharaoh, in his most serious tone, while looking back at Marik, who was conveying false hurt, placing a hand to his chest and dramatically gasping, "Pharaoh, I wouldn't dream of such a thing." his sarcasm only made Atem groan more. He new Marik was up to something, but without any proof of the matter, he couldn't do much of anything about it.

Atem gave another sigh, then continued on. "Goodnight." Marik folded his arms smirking triumphantly as he watched the Pharaoh leave. 'Now, to wait…then she will soon be mine.' Marik thought slyly as his grin grew wider.

…

It had been quite a long day. First the celebration, then dealing with the most obnoxious pair of suitors this world has ever known, and now the inculpable fact that Marik will likely seduce the young tomb keeper into bed? Atem couldn't help but think that things couldn't get any worse for him.

As the young Pharaoh was making his way to his bedroom, he sighed and immediately removed his tunic, while shutting the door behind him. He threw his shirt aside, then looked up to see a silhouette of a person through his silk curtains. The wind from outside blows gently, causing the delicate fabric to wave along with it. Between the curtains he makes out some of the features, like the hair, and skin. He looks hard and begins to recognize the clothing from behind. It was her; the look-a-like, Yami Moto.

'tch!-I should have known, she'd be like the others.' he thought to himself. Why else would she be in his bedroom, in the dead of night? 'A courting attempt, no doubt.' he continued thinking. He had no time for this foolishness, he wanted to sleep away this stressful day, and after dealing with Princess Vivian, Lady Teana, and Marik all evening, it was well deserved. He knew that nagging at the back of his head would come to value somehow, warning him of the mysterious traveler's _intentions_. He scowled menacingly at the unsuspecting girl, as she continued looking up at the sky.

The Pharaoh gave a growl, wanting the trespasser out. Now! Then Suddenly a thought came to him. Why not play along? In fact, why not be the one to start off the courting, before she does? He was always being pursued by the 'retched two' but he had never once been the one to trigger the courting. He has done it before in the past when his father presented suitors to him. His _**method**_ of courting was known to be quite intense, Ra knows Marik found it amusing. The young Pharaoh then calmed his anger, closing his eyes and leveling his breathing. He smirked then opened his eyes and continued towards the balcony.

'sorry Shiamon, I know how fond you are of your granddaughter, but I've had of enough of these women.' he thought as he glided across the way, to confront the young noble girl.

Yami was unaware of Atem's presents. She continued basking in the moonlight sighing at the glorious sight. The stars were many, and the night was vast. The deserts beyond the palace and the city was so dark and romantic. She put her head back and felt the cool brisk air blow gently against her face, she inhaled the air, then exhaled letting out another calming sigh, "A lovely night, is it not?" said a seductive baritone voice from behind. Yami gasped and looked back surprised. "Ph-Pharaoh!-I-I didn't know you'd be up here!" she stammered, as she backed up against the railing, as Atem stared at her leaning against the balcony entrance by one arm, and putting a hand to his hip, with a lustful look in his eye.

Atem smirked and closed his eyes, at her reaction. 'this must be her first time courting. This is too easy' he thought. He then walked closer to her making her jump a little. "This is my room… and my balcony." he said, with more seduction.

Yami blushed, then turned around, and looked down at the rail. Why was the Pharaoh acting like this? 'is he…trying to court me?' she thought to herself. She squeezed her eyes shut with doubt, 'N-no he couldn't be! Why would he-' her thoughts were cut off, by the warmth on her backside, making her eyes snap wide open. The Pharaoh was leaning over her, with his hands balancing him on the rail.

"What were you imagining my lady? Were you perhaps dreaming of riches? Power? Thinking of how all this, that you see, could be yours?" he whispered in her ear. She flinched at the hot breathe against her skin, making her blush even more.

…

Bakura had awoken to the 'call of nature' and he tiredly listened. He had found the bathroom a few doors down the large stone hallway. He used it then staggered back to bed. But then he heard noises. Voices, coming from further away, he became curious, and with no one else around he took it upon himself to investigate.

He found himself in front of large, half closed door. Bakura swallowed, and opened it slightly, just to get a peek. A small peek. He looked inside and found his mistress, being fondled by the 'PHARAOH!?' he screamed in his thoughts as he watched the scene from the crack in the door.

…

This was becoming too much. The Pharaoh was trying to seduce poor, confused, defenseless Yami, and his methods were beginning to work, [it certainly didn't help that he was shirtless either]. At this point the Pharaoh was holding her in a hug like grip, making the young lady turn around in his arms, and attempt to push him off. 'What am I doing? He is the Pharaoh, the king of all Egypt! What he would do to me for rejecting him.' she thought as she continued pushing against Atem's bare chest.

Yami struggled, desperately to get away from the persistent young king. He smirked as he stepped back granting her release from his hold, making her fall onto the ground. She had landed in a very suggestive position. The top of her dress was falling off her shoulders exposing, her cleavage, and the bottom was riding high up as she fell, showing off her smooth, creamy, pale legs, which were desperately clenched together, as she looked up to the powerful young man, with pleading eyes.

This was strange to the Pharaoh. This wasn't the kind of reaction he was expecting. He expected feedback: her rebutting sweet sensual agreements, lustful closeness, or even an attempted kiss, Yami looked…scared.

She scrambled away from Atem, reaching the entrance of the balcony. She pulled the silky see-through curtains over her body, as if trying to cover herself, especially sense her 'assets' were all over the place now. Atem wasn't sure what method of seduction this was, but it was quite…alluring.

As his eyes raked over her lovely petite form, in the moonlight, the helpless noble girl began to tremble and turned her head, so she wouldn't have to see what Atem was going to do to her. He slowly walked toward her, and reached a hand down to her shoulder. It was unsure what he was going to do because, a certain over protective, silverette bodyguard, who was watching the whole thing, had suddenly showed up out of nowhere to defend Yami, with a sword lunged at the Pharaoh's face.

"How dare you touch, mistress Yami!" he growled. Yami didn't even notice Bakura was there until she turned and looked up. She gasped frantically, "Bakura don't!" she yelled as she grabbed him by the arm. "But Mistress he-" Bakura was cut off by Yami shaking her head, and pleading, "No, please he is the Pharaoh, he's all this country has. Please you cant!" She cried. The tears streamed down her face as she clenched her eyes shut, "Besides it is my fault. I was trespassing." she cried.

"What's going on!?" yelled a loud barbaric voice from the door. It was Marik, draped in a short off-white shendyt and his gold bands on his wrists, arms, and ankles. As soon as he saw the scene, of his Pharaoh being menaced, he quickly drew his sword and defended. Bakura was so ready for a fight. They both lunged at each other and dueled. The two went at it relentlessly. "Wait Bakura don't!" cried Yami.

…

The commotion startled Ryou awake. She jumped up and shook Jou roughly, "Jou, Jou get up! Something is wrong, I just heard Lady Yami Scream!" she said loudly. Jou sat up slightly, hearing the urgency, and answering to it.

They both were up and ran out of the room frantically. 'please, Ra I hope we're not too late.' Ryou prayed.

Seto was doing a patrol. He was coming from another hallway, when he noticed the two girls heading for the Pharaoh's room. "What the-" he followed as well.

…

If Yami was scared before she was terrified now. The two guards were locked in a full-on swordfight, and it was all her fault. She couldn't help but think, 'if I hadn't been so foolish! If I hadn't been so caught up in wonder, none of this would've happened.' she held her hands protectively over her head trembling. Marik had finally kicked Bakura to the ground. The silver-haired man winced at the sudden pain. Marik grinned wildly, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Atem was worried, then looked to Yami, seeing how scared she was. This had gone too far. He knew this was all just a misunderstanding, and it needed to stop, now. "Enough!" everyone stopped, and looked to the king. Everyone looked in surprise by the Pharaoh's outburst, then Bakura lifted himself up.

He was still determined to protect his mistress…to the death.

Bakura raised his sword yet again, aiming to take out the royal guard. Yami saw, and screamed "No!" suddenly a flash of white, and then blood squirted. Before anyone knew it, Bakura was being embraced by a wounded Ryou. "Stop it Bakura, please." she whimpered into his chest. Jou was gasping while Seto was coming in behind her, "What's going on!-*gasp*-Pharaoh?" he stared at the scene. Yami was still on the ground helplessly trembling, the young king was shirtless, and the two guards had drawn swords. What the hell was happening?

"Gaah!" Ryou screamed, in pain. "Ah! Ryou!" Bakura discarded his sword, and held a hand to the bleeding girl's wound on her upper arm. Yami gasped. More tears welled up, as she saw the whitenette go down before her. Jou ran to the girl's side only to be stopped by Seto's tight grip on her arm. "Unhand me, Priest!" she yelled in anger. Her ignorance was thinning the Priest's patience dramatically. He scowled fiercely at the servant girl, "No, I want an explanation, now Mutt!" he yelled. Jou scowled with darkened eyes. "I AM NO DOG!" she screamed, then brought her hand across the Priest's face.

Seto was shocked. No one has ever spoken to, or struck him like that before. Jou scowled at him more before turning back to Ryou. "Ryou, are you okay?" Jou cried. The wounded white-haired girl smiled weakly, before wincing as more blood poured from her cut. "I am so sorry, Ryou." the silverette apologized. "I-it wasn't your fault, Bakura. It was an accident." said Ryou. Atem was shocked by what had happened, he acted quickly. He grabbed his discarded shirt and ripped off a piece of the fabric with his teeth. He then rushed over and wrapped Ryou's wound with it.

"Here, keep this on for now. Seto!" he saw that his high priest was still in shock from Jou's harsh treatment, "Seto!" he called again, snapping the priest out of his thoughts. "Ah- Yes Pharaoh!" he answered. "Take Ryou to Isis, immediately!" Seto blinked in confusion, as did Marik, and everyone else in the room. "…Now Priest Seto!" he ordered again. Seto put his concerns aside, then bowed and did as he was told.

He kneeled down toward the three, "come with me, we will take her to the heeling chambers." Bakura and Jou looked to each other skeptical, then down to Ryou, who's condition was really bad, and getting worse. "Okay." said Jou as she and Bakura nodded.

The two quickly ran out after the priest, with Ryou in Bakura's arms. Atem sighed in relief, but realized Yami hadn't gone with them. He looked back, to see her kneeling with her head hanging, a her fists clenched at the ground.

"Lady Yami?" he asked hesitantly. Yami slowly looked up, with tears in her eyes.

"Please…" she started. "…Please don't punish them…" Atem's eyes grew as she said this. "Its-*sniff*-Its my fault…" she lowered her body in a low bowing position, begging for forgiveness, "I was the one who trespassed…Bakura was only trying to protect me, please…" she sobbed more. "…if you are to punish anyone…*sniff*-let it be me." she finished. Marik and Atem both made silent gasps. Was she for real? Was she really offering to take on her **servant's** punishment? It was unheard of. When Yami had referred to her servants as her 'friends' they thought she was being overly modest about her status above them, this was without-a-doubt, proof that she meant it. They really were her friends.

Atem's eyes grew soft, and remorseful. He should have never doubted her graces. She truly was a _noble girl_ , in every sense of the word. The young Pharaoh then walked over to her, as she cried in despair.

Yami knew it. She just knew it was all over. Bakura could be beheaded or worse, and all because he was so loyal to her, the one that screwed up. She was prepared to take what ever punishment was suited for hers and Bakura's transgressions, even if it meant she had to die. She gasped at the sudden touch to her back. Then she felt another to her arm. It wasn't forceful, but more of a gentle pull. The king lifted her up, to a sitting position, slowly with a broad smile, as gentle as his touch. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, and spoke, "You needn't worry, Lady Yami. No one is going to be punished tonight." he whispered. Yami was relieved to hear that. She began rubbing her tears away as her smile returned. "Oh!-thank you Pharaoh-*sniff*-your mercy is greatly appreciated." she choked out.

"Please, none of that." Atem said shaking his head. "If anyone should apologize it is I.

I am afraid I misinterpreted your intensions for being here." he continued. "My intentions?" Yami questioned. "yes. I assumed you had come to court me." Yami processed what he meant, then it hit her; he thought she was there to seduce him! "Oh!-N-no! My Pharaoh, I would never do something so vulgar!" she objected. **Seduction** , how un-lady-like. She wouldn't even dream of sinking to such depths for attention, it was downright desperate.

Atem was shocked by her rebuttal. "Forgive my outburst Pharaoh, it is that just I was raised differently than most nobles. My mother had always detested the act of seduction, and taught me that it was the lowest form of courting there is. That is why I would never do it." Yami explained with a serious tone. Atem couldn't believe his ears. 'incredible' he thought. The Pharaoh looked back to see a dumbfounded Marik, blinking stupidly. Atem scowled and mumbled, loudly "I can agree with that notion." the Pharaoh's comment made Marik snap his head away, pouting, and folding his arms over his chest, like a grumpy child.

Anyway, Atem turned his attention back to Yami who had fully stopped crying, but still refused to meet his gaze. This worried the Pharaoh to some degree he looked down shamefully. "I understand if you are disgusted with me." he said finally.

Yami looked up. "No, of course not. I could never. You merely misunderstood, it was an honest mistake." she insisted.

Atem looked up to her. She was smiling kindly, as she did when she was conversing with Shiamon earlier, only this smile was for him. It stilled him. Before he or any of them could speak again, he reached a hand out to grab hers swiftly and brought it to his face, planting a soft, gentle kiss to it. He didn't know why he'd done it, nor did she. Marik noticed and blinked in surprise by his friend's actions. Yami was flabbergasted. What was he doing? Is this some form of apology, or a courting method? She didn't know. She was just desperate to hide her blush with the silk curtains that were still wrapped in her other hand.

His lips were so warm, and soft, and his grip was firm but kind as well. Yami couldn't help but be flustered by this. It was so… charming. When the sinuous kiss to her hand ceased, the smiling Pharaoh glance up to meet Yami's surprised expression. "Your bodyguard will not face any punishment, nor shall you." Atem spoke. Yami blinked curiously, before Atem stood up above her never deterring his gaze from hers. "all is forgiven as I hope it is for you, my lady." he said as he held out a hand and helped Yami to her feet. "Yes Pharaoh, of course." she responded forming a sweet smile.

Atem smiled back and gestured toward the bedroom door, "shall we go and check on your friend, my lady?" he asked. Yami was almost confused until she remember Ryou had been hurt, "Ah! I nearly forgot about Ryou!" she cried in shock. "don't worry Lady Yami, Isis is the best healer in Egypt." said Atem calmingly. Yami hanged her head low, still worried. "she is in good hands I can assure you." he reassured, putting a hand to Yami's shoulder. The grateful paler girl gave a small smile of thanks and followed the swift Pharaoh out of the room with Marik close behind.

Yami and Atem had turned right, down the hall leading to the healing chambers, but Marik had other plans. He smirked then withdrew his sword back into its sheath and walked off the opposite way.

…

Malik was still wake. She stared into the darkness of her room in thought. She was thinking about the silver-tongued royal guard, at the celebration.

She couldn't get him out of her head. She touched her hand to her lips blushing madly as she thought about the kiss to it. 'Damn it' she thought. 'Ishizu would never let me go to meet him, what with my duty to the Pharaoh and all.' she turned on her stomach and grumbled into her pillow. 'what should I do? I am curious.' she thought more. She looked over to her sleeping sister, in the bed next to hers. The older dark-haired girl was fast asleep, facing away from her. Malik really wanted to go and meet Marik, but was it a mistake? would it be worth it? She internally battled with herself until she was sitting up on her bed.

She hated all of this confusion!

Would it really be so wrong to meet an alluring young man in the dead of night, for Ra knows what? Maybe. Is it stupid to be so easily enticed? Possibly. Is it bad to be a little curious? No. Malik's blush deepened. She just wanted to know what he's like. She had never met a man like him before. Marik had this…way about him. He was so handsome and bold, and in a crazy, weird, manly kind of way he looked a bit like her. Was that not a sign? The confused Ishtar girl fell onto her back and sighed. "I have to meet him…I want to get to know him too." she whispered to herself. She sat back up and looked to her sister again. She was still sleeping. She then sighed and made her decision…

"I'm going." she said to herself quietly.

She slipped her freshly washed light purple cloak over her night clothes, put on some slippers, then stealthily back tracked toward the bedroom door, opened it as quietly as possible, while looking to Ishizu, making sure the sound didn't wake her, then stepped out, slowly and quietly closing the door back.

When she was in the hall she put up her hood and looked around. 'I'll be back before Ishizu wakes up' she thought. When she saw a guard coming with a torch she quickly hid behind a large vase until he passed, then continued on in the opposite direction. She realized she didn't even know where to go.

…

In the healing chambers, Ryou was being bandaged up, by a tall beautiful tan-skinned woman with an off-white veil and dress.

She had dark grey eyes and a kind smile, and she bared the millennium necklace. "there all done." she said. "Ah! Thank you so much." Ryou thanked happily. Isis smiled genuinely, then turned to Seto, "they may come in now." the priest nodded then went to fetch the others.

"You are quite fortunate that you weren't killed." said Isis. "the sword could have gone right through you, or if you had shown up seconds earlier, your throat could've been slashed." Ryou rubbed at her dressed wound thinking hard, "Yes. I suppose it could've been worse. The Gods seem to have me in their favor tonight, I suppose." she giggled a little. Isis adored this girl's company. Her innocence and kindness were quite, refreshing.

"Ryou!" cried Jou as she and Bakura came running in to her side.

"We were so worried about you!" Jou, had a hand to her heart, and a prickle of tears in her eyes. Bakura wore a sad face, and turned away avoiding any eye contact from Ryou. He was too ashamed.

Ryou noticed this and sighed. "Its okay Bakura." she said softly.

The silver-haired young man looked to her still saddened. He saw the bandaged wound, and his heart sank. He had used brood force many times before, mortally wounding, or even killing someone, out of self defense, but this was the first time he'd ever felt sorry for it.

"You-…" he started. The semi tanned young man was never good at expressing his feelings. He glanced at Ryou, seeing the wonder in her big brown blinking eyes, and slightly bushed. "You shouldn't have gotten in the way!" he yelled suddenly, then walked away. Jou was shocked, while Ryou was worried. "What!?" the blonde yelled at the bodyguard's back, while Ryou ran after him to comfort him, unlike Jou she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Bakura wait!" shouted Ryou. The little white-haired girl had caught up with the silverette just before he could leave, and hugged him tightly from behind. The action took him completely by surprise, and it made him tense up. "Its okay. I'm not upset. I could never be, not toward you." she whispered loud enough for the bodyguard to hear her.

Grateful for her words, Bakura physically relaxed and let Ryou continue hugging him. Just then, Yami and Atem walked in. "Ryou!- are you okay?" said a worried Yami. Ryou smiled brightly to her, "Of course my lady. It wasn't fatal at all." she said. Yami looked at the bandage on Ryou's right arm. It made her guilt return. She wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, hugging her close. Ryou graciously hugged back understanding her mistress's pain. "Its all my fault. I'm so sorry Ryou." she whispered near the taller girl's ear.

"I do not blame you mistress, nor anyone." responded Ryou as she tightened her hug. She hated that everyone was blaming themselves so much over her. She never liked seeing people sad, or emotionally in pain. It broke her heart to see her friends like this, and she just wanted them to feel better. "It is nothing to fuss over, really" she added as she pulled away to look at Yami, and gave her a spirit-lifting smile. Yami returned the smile as she wiped away some stray tears.

Atem watched the scene, relieved that no one was seriously hurt. Yami truly was a good person and he had witnessed it first hand. Seto too, was relived, but he still wanted answers. "Now that this has been resolved, I believe an explanation is in order." everyone looked to Seto, and agreed mentally. Atem and Yami wanted to explain but it was late and everyone was tired. "I promise we will explain in the morning. I think Lady Yami's friends have been through enough tonight, Seto." the cold priest reluctantly nodded, "Very well then cousin. However I will hold you to that promise." he said as he turned to leave. Jou's glare followed the priest as he strode out the exit. She then turned to Yami, with a calmer expression. "come Mistress, we should go to bed as well." she said. The young ladies both nodded in agreement.

Yami turned to Isis and bowed. "Thank you for all of your help, Priestess Isis."

The kind woman smiled, "of course Lady Yami. Do have a good night." she responded.

Yami returned a kind nod and smile, as she and her friends left.

Isis then sighed and put away her, bandages, and cleansing materials she used on Ryou. 'hmm. That noble girl holds a resemblance to the Pharaoh.' she thought. It was strange. She didn't attend the celebration earlier so she was a little shock, but said nothing aloud of course. "I wonder if that means something" she said to no one as she continued putting items away. She would have to consult the Gods on this.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **There is more to come. Please Review and stay tuned for more.**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Luvs! I am on a roll here! I haven't been the excited about writing a Fanfic since** _ **His Butler the Groom**_ **.**

 **I'm just glad to be making progress. Anywho Chapter 5 ya'll! Enjoy**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**

 **Chapter 5:**

Malik was wondering through the darkened halls, avoiding guards and getting lost. The palace was like an endless maze. She had no idea where she was. She had realized that sneaking out was a mistake and tried to go back to her room, but now she was hopelessly lost, walking down countless hallways, and ending up either nowhere or a dead end.

"Ooooh!-how do I get back." she groaned to herself. She continued walking and came upon an unfamiliar place. It was a hall with an open view of the palace garden. It was so lovely. Malik looked down at the glistening water below, getting a clear view of the grand silver moon. She realized how beautiful and romantic it was, but then it brought her back to her disappointing conclusion; that this was all a huge mistake.

She held a clenched hand to her broken heart, sighing sadly. "I shouldn't have bothered." she said as she turned to leave. *oof!* she had bumped into something. A guard? She panicked and looked up to see it was Marik. "Ah-Y-you!-you came." she stuttered, as she looked into the taller young man's dark, exuberant eyes. There was something in them that she couldn't identify, but it made her heart beat wildly.

Marik took the surprised Ishtar girl by the hand, and led her to a staircase, leading into the garden. There was a pond and a small fall, bushes and trees with rare flowers, and many other plants, highlighting the exotic oasis. Malik had never seen anything like it before, but then, there were a lot of things she'd never seen before.

She realized what being a tomb keeper meant for her. She'd been forced to spend her life cooped up in the darkness, awaiting the day when she would deliver a massage, [painfully etched into her back no less.] to the Pharaoh, and teach him how to use it, when she could have been living a real life, on the surface seeing beautiful things like this everyday. This made her scowl a little in sudden bitterness.

The blonde girl was startled when the older male brought her to sit on a stone bench in the center of the garden. She then realized that neither had said much since he'd showed up. This made her blush, as she carefully sat down. She folded her hand together nervously as Marik sat next to her. She kept thinking of something, anything to say to him. She took a deep breathe and took the plunge.

"this-is a lovely garden." she said. "…you must like to come here often." This made Marik smirk, as he threw back his head and chuckled. Malik startled.

"Yes, I do when I'm not babysitting his, 'royal highness'. he quipped. Malik gasped, and her blush deepened. "Y-you shouldn't speak of the Pharaoh in such a manor!" she shrieked. She hoped no one else heard. Marik chuckled more, "hm-hm, don't worry. The Pharaoh and I have been friends since childhood. I jest about him all the time." he said.

Malik looked down at her clasped sweaty hands. She fidgeted and squirmed trying to think of something to say, that didn't sound completely stupid. 'okay we'll just stay on that topic for now, about the Pharaoh' she thought. "b-but, he is so powerful, and feared, as was his father, and other predecessors before him. How can you speak so freely of him without any fear of punishment?" she asked. Marik took his time then smiled. Not a smirk, a smile.

"You know how a how a lion learns to recognize an alpha male's dominance, after a while?" he asked. Malik didn't know much about lions, but understood enough, so she nodded. "Well, as children I was always a fighter. So when I first met Atem, he and I would fight and argue constantly, I never wanted to accept that he'd one day be higher than me. Malik was intrigued. "…but one day, something changed." he said softly. Malik became more curious, "what was that?" she pressed. The thoughtful guard paused, then looked up to the stars and spoke, "he saved my life." Malik gave a small gasp.

"When we were children, I would always challenge Atem to join me on dangerous adventures inside old ruins outside the palace." he began. Marik reminisced on the memories of him and Atem growing closer as friends because of those foolish dares, however that one moment he recalled, in particular brought him to a frown.

"one of those adventures led us into more trouble than we bargained for…" he said as he remembered the day as if it was recent…

' _Atem and Marik stood shaking, in the center of a snake pit. "Marik don't move, okay? Mahado says that reacting will make them bite." Atem spoke calmly. Marik was scared but he listened. All around them cobras slithered and hissed. Atem cautiously looked back over his shoulder to find that most of the snakes had parted a bit. "Marik." he whispered loudly. "yeah?" he answered. "step back, slowly, and carefully. Follow my lead." he said._

 _For once Marik was happy to oblige. He looked back and followed Atem step for step pausing cautiously whenever a snake was right under his foot. Once the hissing little fiends would pass by they'd continue back tracking further out to the entrance. They were almost there, so close to escape! But then their hopes plummeted._

 _Atem slipped on a small rock and lost his balance. The hissing of the many cobras grew, as Atem fought to keep his balance. He fell on his bottom right at the entrance of the pit. "Atem!" cried Marik. He turned frantically and raced over to his friend, not caring about the snakes anymore. Suddenly one of the cobras came up in a striking position. Just as it was about to bite, Marik swooped in and carried Atem out the pit._

 _Once the boys were out, Marik set Atem on the ground and they both ran out of the ruins immediately. Atem and Marik stopped to catch their breaths, wiping sweat from there foreheads and panting exasperatedly. Atem looked up to see if Marik was okay. He figured he was, until he noticed the two puncture wounds on his ankle. The prince gasped and rushed over. "Marik, you've been bitten!" he yelled. Marik looked down. He hadn't noticed the bite marks before. Young Atem took Marik by the arm and led him to a rock, which he had him sit on._

" _What are you doing?" Marik asked. Atem kneeled down at his ankle and brought it to his mouth, making Marik jump. "don't worry Mahado taught me this" Atem assured his friend. Marik nodded, encouraging the young prince to continue. Atem began sucking the venom from the wound and continued until he couldn't taste anymore, then bandaged it up until they got back to the palace, so that Isis could do the rest…'_

"…He carried me all the way home on his back. It is a day I'll never forget." he mused.

Malik was amazed by the guard's story. Even as a child the Pharaoh was truly amazing. "That's quite an adventure." she said. Marik chuckled, "It was. After we returned Priestess Isis heeled me, and we were confined to our rooms for several moons." he joked. Malik giggled at this. She came to love the blonde male's sense of humor. "we've been friends ever since, and I requested to be his personal guard." he finished.

"I see. I never would have known." Malik pondered. She was truly astonished by this man's ties to the Pharaoh. She was raised to show nothing short of respect to the mighty king, no matter who he is, or what he is like. Besides she had never been as casual with anyone, not even her dear sister. This thought made her frown. She hated being treated like a child all the time, just because she is a tomb keeper.

"I have never had such luxuries before." she finally spoke, after some time. Marik's attention became focused on her. "I have had only one friend in my life, but because he is my servant, and adopted brother our relationship is pretty formal." she said sadly. Marik looked over and noticed the young girl's sorrow.

Marik inched closer, making Malik jump a little. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. 'w-what's he doing?' she thought frantically. Marik then planted a kiss on the side of Malik's head. The Ishtar girl's eyes widened, she wasn't expecting this. Her insides were spiraling into a frenzy, and it was making her swoon, massively. The poor girl was ready to faint.

After a few moments, Marik pulled back to study the girl's expression. He was quite pleased. He smiled as Malik's blush deepened. "Speechless, I see." he said seductively.

Malik quickly turned to look away, eyes shut. Marik wasn't quitting that easily. He gently brought a hand to Malik's chin and had her look at him.

"Please don't hide your face from me." he said, then paused to play with a strand of her silky, light blonde hair, making her turn back to face him. Her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, and they looked darker purple. Marik gasped at the young girl's beauty. He quietly sighed, reliving the moment he had first laid eyes on her. The pure, innocent, refreshing, feeling that echoed in his very heart. "…You are, so beautiful." he mused. Malik blushed and smiled shyly. No one had ever called her 'beautiful' before.

Marik seemed wonderful! He was so charming and kind to her. Malik had only read about romance, and true love at first sight. She thought they were only stories, but now it was real and she was experiencing it first hand. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice how hard Marik was staring at her. He had stars in his eyes. Everything about Malik was amazing, from his view. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also…a trapped spirit looking to be free. He could tell she wanted to be entitled to her own devices, but being in servitude, and the barer of such a crucial secret, was holding her back, and tonight he wanted to be the one to free her.

Marik lifted Malik's head up by her chin, and looked her in the eyes. She saw a glint of sympathy, passion, and…something else, she couldn't place. She breathed softly, returning her gaze to him, mesmerized by his dark and mysterious eyes. Suddenly the tingle, from when she had first met Marik, was resurfacing. "I-I have to get back to my room, before my sister wakes." she stuttered, coming back to reality. Marik smiled and stood up from the bench. "Very well then..." he then helped her to her feet as well, "…Goodnight, Lady Malik." he purred. Malik blushed profusely, realizing this was the first time he's ever said her name, and she loved how his voice made it sound. "Goodnight…um" however she didn't know his name. He chuckled then kissed her hand tenderly, "Marik Ismal." he finished for her.

Malik gasped a little, then relaxed at the comforting treatment. She was ready to take her leave, until she realized, "I don't know the way back!" she gasped. She happened upon this place, wondering aimlessly through the confusing halls of the palace, how was she going to find her way back? Marik's signature smirk returned, then he brought the panicking Ishtar girl's hand to his arm. "Then allow me to escort you miss." he said then lead her out of the garden, with the silver moon high and bright above them. Malik was never going to forget this night.

…

Marik had easily located Malik's room. The sighing young tomb keeper was relieved to have made it back finally. "well this is goodnight." she said half-sadly. She gave a small smile and pulled away from her handsome escort. Marik suddenly pulled her back, and before she knew it, he was holding her in a tight embrace, making her blush redder than she had been the entire evening. "I hope to see again tomorrow, my dear." he whispered into her ear. Malik hesitantly hugged him back. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, then Malik looked up to him, nodding, "Yes." was all she said before pulling back again.

She looked back, and gave Marik one last smile before slipping back into her bedroom, quietly.

Marik walked up to the door after it had closed. He then sighed sinuously, and leaned his back against the door, letting the rapid beating of his heart slow down. He didn't know what Malik was doing to him, but he never wanted it to end. 'No woman has ever made me feel this way before.' he thought. His 'late night romances' usually lasted longer, and were more 'active' but this time it was different. The feelings he had were strong, and far more pure than lust. "It will probably be more clear to me, tomorrow." he said aloud. He smiled then walked off down the hall, allowing this new found feeling to sink in as he thought more about it.

…

Malik removed her cloak, and shoes then fell back onto her bed, holding her hands to her face. Her cheeks were still hot and blushing. That was easily the most wonderful time she had ever had. She not only got to know a little more about her mysterious charmer, but she also found out his name! she was so excited.

She sighed with bliss as she tried sleep, hoping that tomorrow would come soon. Ishizu still laid sleeping, unaware of her sister's romantic night, and Malik wanted it to stay that way. She new her elder sibling would never let it continue between them, but she wanted to have this, for as long as she was there, away from the tomb, away from their father, and her lineage. She wanted the feelings she was developing for the charming young royal guard to last a little longer…

The young tomb keeper was falling in love.

 **I know this is short, but I'm doing pages like this for each paring, so don't fret.**

 **Anywho, stay tuned for more, luvs!**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again Luvs! I'm still here, as you can see. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far!**

 **I am loving this!**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**

 **Chapter 6:**

The sun returned with a gentle glow over the horizon. To this Yami stirred, awaking to the sudden touch of light to her face. Her eyes fluttered open as the light shined through a crack in the curtains. She slowly sat up then stretched her arms high, chasing away any stiffness in her limbs.

"My Lady." said a calm female voice. Yami turned to the bedroom door to see her servant, Ryou. "Ryou! How are you feeling?" said Yami. Ryou smiled happily. "Do not worry yourself over me, Mistress. I am fine." she said. Yami returned with a brightened smile, then nodded. Just then the bouncing and giddy Mana had entered the room.

"Hello there you two, I hope you slept well!" she cheered. Yami and Ryou were surprised, but then they smiled, "Yes we did. Thank you Mana" Yami said. The noble girl began to climb out of the bed, only to be stopped by Mana's closeness and curious eyes. The silent young sorceress-in-training was continuously studying Yami closely. She looked like she was trying to solve some sort of puzzle, on the pale noble's face, and she probably was.

Yami was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. She remembered how Malik had looked at her with the same puzzled face, as well as the Pharaoh. It brought her to wonder why her appearance had such an effect on people. "Wow." said the shocked girl finally. "You really do look a little like him." she finished as she backed up. Yami blinked a few times in confusion. Everyone has been saying that since she showed up here.

The tri-color haired girl weakly smiled. Mana then bowed in respect, "Anyway we should get going. Breakfast is being served." Mana said gleefully as she turned and skipped out of the room.

"That was strange." said Ryou. Yami internally agreed with her servant with a shrug of her shoulders. "Ryou, have you come with my clothes for the day?" asked Yami. Ryou nodded. She then walked in and set the clothes on the bed. It was an off-white short sleeve sarong dress, with a gold waist band and gold trim. Yami thanked her servant, for her service and dismissed her from the room, so she could get changed.

After Ryou exited the room, Yami stood from the bed and walked over to her window, to open the curtains, and let in the luminous sunlight.

The pale young noble lady, basked in the gentle glow. She loved the feeling and sight of the sunrise. Just the majesty of watching Ra take his journey was a comforting to her. It made her feel happy, especially when it made her feel as though her mother was with her. Watching the sunrise was one of the few things the two shared. She remembered the last time she and her mother watched the sun, come to it's peek…

' _Ra was slowly rising in the distance. From her balcony Yami could see the light radiating across the village. "It's so beautiful." she sighs happily. "Yes it is." came another voice. It was a semi tall, pale woman with a fair face, and short reddish-violet hair, walking out onto the balcony. "Mother, you're just in time. Ra has just begun to rise." said Yami happily. This was just another one of those special moments. Yami and her mother would sit for all the hours it took, watching the sun._

 _The young noble girl could never tear her sights away. Until the moment she heard her mother begin to cough violently. "AH!-Mother are you okay?" she asked frantically. She had known for quite a while that her mother was ill, but it seemed to be getting worse. Yami feared her dear mother's health would only decline further if even their best healers in town couldn't help her._

" _do not fret over me dear, I am fine." the pale kind woman said giving a weak smile. Yami looked down discouraged. "no your not. I know you've been ill mother!" she whimpered. "Is there really nothing the healers can do?" she asked, eyes full of sadness, and worry. Her mother smiled gently and placed a hand on top of her daughter's, lovingly. "I know it is hard to accept, but we can not change the inevitable." she said. Yami gave no reply, only looked down with sorrow praying for some form of miracle. Her dear mother was dying, and there was no cure for it. Yami was so afraid for the sick woman, and just couldn't bare the thought of losing her. It wasn't long until the sadness took over and spilled from the noble girl's eyes._

 _Yami's mother pulled her into a tight embrace and cradled her softly. She didn't want to leave her only child all alone, but she could make the most of their time together now. She wanted her daughter's last memories of them together to be special. "it will be alright my dear. These days we spend together will not be in vain…" she comforted. "and remember love, I will be with you always, with every moment, from when the sunrises, to when it sets." she finished, whispering her words as she wiped away her daughter's tears._

 _Yami was not ready to part form her mother yet. However she took her words to heart, and never forgot them to this day…'_

The light reflected off the young noble's face as she inhaled the fresh air, returning from her memory. She once again, welcomed the warmth and beauty of Ra's light, as she did every morning, with a gentle smile, and a calming sigh. She then returned to the bed to get dressed.

…

In the dining hall breakfast had been served. A few nobles from last night were present, including Lady Teana and princess Vivian. Atem was sitting up ahead eating silently as other people mingled a little while they ate. The young Pharaoh nibbled a little on a grape, as he thought hard about his encounter with Lady Yami last night. He felt terrible for it and wondered how he could make it up to her. "Is something the matter my Pharaoh?" Atem heard a voice say. He looked over to find it was Seto. The young king gave a reassuring nod, "I am fine cousin, just lost in thought." the High priest was skeptical, but he let it go…for now.

Teana was partaking in her meal, while sulking over the lack of attention from Atem. She constantly looked up every now and again to get a glimpse of the young ruler. Her heart yearned for his gaze, but whenever she would look in his direction, he was preoccupied with his meal. The discouraged noble looked down to her plate, and began to fiddle with the food. She wanted her dear Pharaoh to see her as herself, not as another annoying suitor; it was surely breaking her heart.

The murmuring and chattering carried on through the hall, echoing from all directions, filling the place with noise. Yami could hear it half way to the entrance. She remembered the impression she made at the celebration, and this made her wonder what to expect today. She took caution as she made it to the hall. She looked around and saw a few of the guests from the celebration as well as a few of the priests. Then she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Atem. He was eating silently by himself at the start of the table, he seemed so calm.

Yami's heart began to pound wildly, and she didn't know why. Perhaps she was still a little traumatized by their encounter last night? She hadn't a clue. The young Pharaoh looked up and saw her standing in the entrance. He gasped slightly at the sight of her making Yami gulp and regain her composer to walk in. She strode into the dinning hall giving small nods and hellos to those who greeted her, while trying to find a spot to sit. "Lady Yami." said the Pharaoh. Yami jumped a bit at his call. "a seat here." he said gesturing toward an empty chair…next to him? Yami hesitated for a moment, but she didn't want to be rude, so she did as he asked. She walked over and took her seat, all the while, Teana was frowning with jealousy. Yami sat at the edge next to Atem, who was to her right. She picked up a plate, and began picking out her portions.

Atem just starred at the paler noble look-a-like. He was trying to read her face, to get an idea of what she was thinking. She seemed pretty at ease from what he could tell. Even so he wanted to say something to her.

"So, did you sleep well Lady Yami?" he asked. " Oh-yes Pharaoh, I did." responded Yami.

"That is good." responded the Pharaoh. Yami was a little nervous now, but why? She surely trusted the Pharaoh, so why was she feeling this way when near him?

The noble girl fidgeted her legs under the table trying to fight off her nerves, only to jump at more of the young king's words. "I also trust that your stay has been well so far." said Atem. Yami took a hard swallow of her breakfast. "yes it has. Thank you for your hospitality." she said in a calmer tone. Teana growled silently, as she watched how Atem was so willing to converse with a mere peasant rather than her.

The Pharaoh found Yami to be so…interesting. He wanted to know more about her, so he asked, "what are some of your favorite things about the palace so far?" Yami swallowed and wiped her mouth with her cloth, to answer. "well I haven't seen much of the palace yet, but my Grandfather use to write to me about the gardens. The details were always patterned with such splendor." she mused in delight. Atem nodded, and said lowly,

" I see…" he pondered for a brief moment. "Seto, can you ask Mana to escort Lady Yami to the garden?" he asked. "of course Pharaoh." agreed Seto. Atem smiled with satisfaction.

"I have other business to attend to, Mana can be your guide around the palace until I am free to check in on you." said the kind Pharaoh with a warm smile. Yami was speechless. She was at a loss for words, at the generosity of the Pharaoh. "of-of course my king. Thank you." she said graciously. "but, may my friends accompany me as well?" she asked, with eyes full of hope. "Of course, my Lady" answered the Pharaoh. With that Yami smiled happily, then pushed her plate away, and arose from the table. "Thank you for the meal my King, it was quite delicious." she thanked with a bow. "Excuse me please." she kept her hands firmly folded as she walked back toward the entrance. Teana watched the young noble girl leave.

The jealousy she had harbored towards Yami earlier, was now replaced by despair. Her dear Pharaoh could possibly be swept up by another. Her heart began to sink like a stone in her chest. She had to try and approach Atem, on her own, without Vivian. She had to show him the real her before it was too late.

…

Meanwhile, in the library Ryou was fetching some books for Yami. As she was picking them out, in the distance Bakura was watching her, intently. The guilt from last night's dispute was still lingering over him. Ryou is very dear to his heart, throughout there travels his feeling for her were becoming stronger, but he was not to kind of person to let people in so easily. He needed to apologize.

Ryou studied the books in her hands as Bakura began walking up to her. He tapped her shoulder making her jump. The startled white haired girl turned as she the books fell onto the ground, finding a surprised looking Bakura looking down to her. "Oh my, Bakura!" she squeaked. Bakura frowned then bent down to pick up the books. Ryou quickly followed suit and scrambled to retrieve the befallen objects.

Ryou looked up slightly to see the saddened bodyguard gazing straight at the ground, as he picked up the books, and scrolls. He seemed to be a little distracted and this worried the pale servant girl. "B-Bakura. Are you okay?" she asked shyly. The darker young man looked up to meet Ryou's sensitive concerned gaze. "I-…" he began, but words didn't come out. He didn't have a clue what to say to her, what could he say to her? He questioned in his head, as his mind ran wild, 'what can I say to her? I want to apologize, properly. I just…' his thoughts trailed off.

They both stood, Ryou taking the books and staring up to the semi tall man. His expression was still sad. Ryou tilted her head to the side wondering what was bothering the poor man. "Ryou I…"he started. "I am sorry…so very sorry." the young servant girl was confused for a moment, until she followed Bakura's gaze to her bandaged wound. She'd realized right then what he was talking about. 'For Ra's sake, cant everyone just leave this alone?' she thought.

"Bakura, you have nothing to apologize for, it was an accident-" she was cut off by Bakura, "You could have died!" he roared. The paler girl jumped in surprise, especially after he had suddenly pulled her into a hug. Ryou blushed massively, her face beat red against his bare chest. As he pulled her closer to himself Bakura continued his apology, "It is as Isis said. Had the blade been at any different angle at all, it could've been fatal. I could never live with myself had it been so." his words were deep. Ryou couldn't think of anything to say to ease the poor man's sorrows. She had been telling all of her friends, even her mistress that she was fine, and should all stop worrying over her, but now she didn't know what to say to make things better for Bakura. It was so…distressing.

"Bakura, I-…I understand that you were worried, even more so than Mistress Yami or the others, because you were the one who caused my injuries." said Ryou as she began to hug Bakura back, " I know it could've been worst, but it wasn't. All that matters is that everyone is okay. I don't like being hovered over by fretful souls, especially if they're my friends." Bakura sat up to look at the brave young girl. "So don't worry over me so much. I have already forgiven you."

Bakura let out a long sigh of relief before he began burying his face into Ryou's soft white hair. Ryou smiled happily, carelessly dropping the scriptures and books to the ground again, so that she could clench onto her loves robes. They stayed this way for a bit before they left, leaving the books behind.

…

In the palace gardens Yami and Jou were being led by the excitable Mana, pass the pond. While Mana was conversing with Jou, Yami stopped over the small body of water to gaze upon the lotuses on the lily pads. The colors were so beautiful; pink and white, had never looked more wondrous on a flower in her opinion. She then sat on the edge of the pond to look up at the clear blue skies. It was such a beautiful day.

Jou join Yami's side hands folded and at the ready to serve. However Yami giggled and motioned her to sit as well. The also giggling blonde took a seat next to her. Mana tilted her head in confusion. She approached the tri color haired noble girl and said, "your different Lady Yami" the two ladies looked up in wonder, "What do you mean Mana?" asked Yami. "I mean, you are not like other noble girls who visit the palace." she then walked over to sit on the opposite side of Yami and explained further, "Most noble girls who visit the palace have a…questionable upbringing. A lot of them seem to be bratty, and stuck up, and treat their servants with little respect." she said. Jou and Yami turned to each other quizzically.

"Your servants are your friends, your polite and kind, and you're not here to try and bed my dear friend, or win over his attentions in order to someday gain power." she finished bitterly. Mana had a very serious look in her eye as she explained her perception, only to suddenly go back to her normal goofy self, giggling away her broodiness, "Ha! Sorry, I didn't mean to be so honest." she laughed. "Well my mother taught me different, I suppose." said Yami with a smile. Jou then entered her input as well. "also we grew up together, the three of us, so we know each other well enough to have our friendship." Mana nodded, understanding a little.

The three sat for a moment enjoying the sounds of nature. As they did so Yami sent a mental message to her mother as she felt the gentle winds brush across her face, 'I pray that your spirit is at rest mother, and that you are proud of who I've become.'

…

In the council room Atem was with the Ishtar sisters, Marik, the high council, and Priests unleashing the hidden powers of the Egyptian Gods. The young Pharaoh had his right arm raised, his diadiankh glowing with energy. "Just a little longer." whispered Ishizu. The Pharaoh had been channeling this energy for several minutes now and it was becoming quite exhausting. He was attempting to summon Slyther the sky dragon. He held on for a bit longer, then suddenly a massive red dragon, with a black underside, four wings, two mouths appeared releasing a massive roar throughout the room and possibly the kingdom.

Everyone was in shock. Whispers and mutters of the incredible sight filled the room, then suddenly just as the mighty dragon had appeared it vanished back into nothing, and the power being channeled reseated back into the diadiankh and pretty soon the air returned to normal and with that, the first session was complete. "Well done Pharaoh. Now you only need to learn to summon Obelisk and Ra." said Ishizu. Atem panted tiredly. "My Pharaoh are you alright?" asked Isis. Atem raised a hand that he was fine, and made his way over to Ishizu and Malik.

"Lady Ishizu this power that I must master, tell me what forces am I going to need to use it to defend against?" asked the Pharaoh. Ishizu lowered her head with seriousness in her eyes. "the legends foretold in our scriptures are not quite clear My King." she said.

Malik then redresses then spoke, "what we do know is that this being is undoubtedly as powerful as the Gods and powerful enough to destroy the world." Malik's statement froze the young ruler. This truly was a serious matter. A force powerful enough to devastate the entire world, and with help from the Egyptian Gods he was the only one who could stop it. 'how will I be able to accomplish such an incredible task when I have only just become Pharaoh? How can I protect my people?' Atem thought, clenching his fists.

Priest Seto grew concerned for his dear cousin, therefore he adjourned the meeting of the Council.

After everyone was gone Atem exited with Marik, and Seto right behind him. He put a comforting hand on his cousin's shoulder, "My Pharaoh." he said, "I understand that this is all very convenient for you, but you should not let it get to you." said the wise Priest. "we all have faith in you sire." Atem smiled and thanked his High Priest for his kind words, and continued down the hall.

As the Pharaoh and bodyguard continued on they passed by the Ishtar sisters. The two girls bowed to their king. After the two had gone by Malik looked up to see Marik. It was nearly hard to catch at first but he glanced back over his shoulder, meeting his eyes to hers. This made the blonde tomb keeper blush, as she watched him walk off. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. "is something wrong Malik?" asked Ishizu. Malik gasped, "No sister, all is well…we should head back to our rooms." the younger sister ran off quickly as Ishizu tried to reach for her. 'what has gotten into her today?' thought Ishizu. She then walked off after her little sister, back to their room.

…

Meanwhile in one of the guest bedrooms, passion flourishes as Bakura and Ryou, slowly and erotically make love against the wall of the silver haired bodyguard's room. The dim torch light flickered in the darkness, highlighting their bodies as they moved.

Ryou tightly holds on tightly to the back of her lover's hair and he begins to speed up his pace, making her beg, "Ah! Ah!-harder…Bakura, please! Oh!" the young man shuddered at the sweet sinful sound of the now not-so-innocent-servant girl. He answered her please by deepening his thrust, causing Ryou to cry out, She had to bite into his neck to conceal her moans, the feeling was enough to make her go crazy, and she couldn't hold out any longer.

Bakura was sure he had reached the afterlife. He had never known pleasure like this before. He pulled Ryou as close as he could from the wall to go deeper. The white haired beauty then wrapped her pale legs around the young bodyguard. They were both ready to climax, their love was about to explode, and neither of them could contain in any longer. "Ah!-hsss! Ryou…release, with me!" Bakura's whispered plea melted the blushing girl as it hit her ear. They both synchronized their thrusts, in unison building up more tension. The sweat, the heat and the passion reached a fever pitch until-…everything went white.

The two reached ecstasy together, falling limp onto the floor still in each other's arms. They both laid still with one another, panting tiredly and happily. Bakura looked down at his beloved seeing how content she was. He had hoped he didn't cross some forbidden boundary with her, however seeing her like this in his arms, deterred him from any regrets he might've had.

As for Ryou, no words could describe how incredibly happy she felt. She had never thought in a million years that she would give herself to anyone. She then giggled at a thought she'd just had. This made Bakura curious, "What?" he asked. Ryou looked to him and said, "I was just thinking back to when you first joined us, a few days ago. I never would have thought of us ending up in a situation like this, at all." Bakura became puzzled. "really?" he asked. "Well, I just…I didn't think, that you were interested in me that way." she explained.

Bakura smiled with happiness twinkling in his eyes. "I was." he said. Ryou looked up surprised. Bakura's eyes softened more as he continued, "the minute I met you I was attracted, but you seemed so innocent, or so I thought." he smirked making Ryou blush profusely, "I was afraid that I would frighten you. I'm not usually the most caring man. Not until I met you and Lady Yami." he finished. Ryou began to wonder something, "what made you that way?" she asked. Bakura looked down to the curious little angel. "what do you mean?" he questioned. Ryou paused for a moment. "I mean why would you consider yourself uncaring?" Bakura looked away with sadness, but not like what he felt before now, it seemed to go deeper.

"That is a very long and painful story." he said darkly. The sheer seriousness in his eyes made Ryou swallow hard, as he asked, "Are you sure you want to here it?" the shaken but curious whitenette hesitantly nodded, anxiously awaiting the man's story.

Bakura let out a sigh and began his tale, "I once lived in a place, that no longer exists; the village was called Khul Elna…" he started grimly. Soon the tragic memories of that horrid night began to flood through his mind, as this mysterious man, revealed his story…

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Yay! Finally another chapter down, so great! I hope you all like it and don't worry there will be more. So hang tight and I will update soon. All Comments are appreciated, and Goodnight!**

 **-Anjie-Kun Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi-hi-I'm still here peoples! I'm so excited about this story! Glad you all like it!**

 **Enjoy and review.**

 **-Anjie-Kun Out!**

 **Chapter 7:**

' _Fire. That was all that could be seen. There was nothing but sheer destruction. People screamed and ran to some form of safety from the savage royal guards attacking the small village. Many were already being slaughtered by swords and others were captured, to be killed later._

 _Young Bakura watched the horror from behind a pillar. Instead of being harsh and cold the child's eyes were wide, and terrified. He watched his parents die right before his eyes. His mother was slaughtered, and his father fell two stories from a building and died on impact, right in front of the poor child._

 _The boy shut his eyes, completely alone and surrounded by devastation, wondering what his people had done to deserve the pharaoh's wrath. He cried hopelessly against the smooth stone, then suddenly a pair of strong tanned arms wrapped themselves around his mouth. He struggled, panicking for his life, but stopped when he was shushed by a familiar voice; it was his older brother. Bakura's eyes were wide with relief as he fell into his brother's embrace, thanking the Gods that he wasn't killed like the others._

 _The blazes became greater, and the entire village was engulfed in flames. Every innocent soul had perished, either by the hands of the Pharaoh's men, or by the flames. Bakura sobbed silently as he and his dear brother rode off on a horse, away from their demolished home and into the dark and endless unknown, the night young and the moon full, with the wind being their only guide through the painful future that lies ahead.'_

…

Bakura ended his story with sadness. The pain still lingering with in him, making him look as if he were about to break into tears. Ryou held him closely as they lay naked in the bed of Bakura's room. "B-Bakura, I-I had no idea." said a shocked Ryou. "I cant believe…that the Pharaoh would do something like that." she spoke sorrowfully. The Pharaoh seemed so kind, and to find out his father had ordered such a brutal attack, stunned her greatly. Bakura shook his head with a soft hum. "No." he said, leaving Ryou confused. "For a time I had believed that it was the previous Pharaoh who ordered the attack. However I remembered a cloaked figured leading the invasion. I could not see his face completely, but he bared the Millennium Eye. The Pharaoh wields the Millennium Puzzle." he said. Ryou sighed with relief, but it still wasn't clear who was responsible.

"So the Pharaoh wasn't responsible?" she asked. "I honestly do not know for sure. To be honest I was not very trusting of the Pharaoh at first, but he seems truly noble. I may never know why it all happened though." he said sadly.

Ryou snuggled closer to her lover wishing that she could free him of his pain. "What happened to your brother?" she asked. Bakura looked to her, "I do not know. I remember he took the loss of our village very hard. We began stealing for food and money to survive, but I started to break away from it and tried to make an honest living. I left that life and him behind, and never looked back." he said. Ryou hummed in understanding. "I wish I could have been there for you." said the comforting whitenette. The silver haired bodyguard smiled happily, sighing peacefully as he hugged his sweet angel closer savoring every moment of their serenity together.

The moment was perfect. Romantic. It was truly…Ryou had just realized something; Mistress Yami! Her books! "Oh my Goodness! I forgot about Mistress Yami's books!" she shouted in surprise. She sprung from the bed and began throwing on her clothes "Oh, Bakura we have to go!" she wined. Bakura was shocked at first, then he grinned and closed his eyes with amusement. He chuckled then said, "I know, Love." he leaned forward as she tried to get her dress on, and kissed the girl sweetly, on the forehead. A blush spread across Ryou's pale face as she received the tender kiss. "I will be there in time." he promised.

Ryou smiled happily and sat up to face her new love. She then dressed and began to leave. "I will see you soon." she said with a wave and a smile. Bakura kept his smile, and watched her leave.

The young bodyguard's smile faltered to a frown as he thought. 'I wonder what has become of you, my brother.' he let his mind wonder for a bit then eventually got up and redressed, so he too could also accompany his mistress in the garden.

…

Yami walked around observing more of the serene oasis blissfully. It was everything her grandfather said and more. She especially loved the flowers, the petals fell gently to the ground and water, as the soft winds blew. Yami couldn't help but smile. She was eternally grateful that the Pharaoh would let her visit such a majestic and sacred place. She continued her walk with Jou watching from the edge of the pond, talking with Mana.

Little did they know, the Pharaoh was watching as well. He was upon his private balcony where he had a perfect view of the young noble. He watched as she explored his garden with interest. This made him happy, that she was enjoying the beauty, he figured a tour of the gardens would be a fitting gesture of kindness to her for all of her troubles.

He smiled with content when her head turned to an angle giving him a full view of her pale, smooth face. He gasped as a thought came to him, 'She is…so beautiful. I have never seen such grace.' his lips parted a bit as he stared at the bewitching loveliness of the fair noble lady.

He then closed his eyes calmly, and turned to leave the balcony. He wanted to go to her. Atem, walked out into the hall with his cape flowing as he strode hastily away.

He was halfway down the passage, his deep thoughts of determination to get to Yami, driving him to quicken his pace. He turned a corner leading the nearest stair way. He continued, but ended up stopping half way down when he was met by Lady Teana. The young Pharaoh was not in the mood for her annoyances. He closed off any eye contact by closing his eyes, then continued on.

Teana had wanted to talk to Atem, just the two of them. She wanted to show him that she wasn't like Princess Vivian and hoped that maybe the Pharaoh would give her a chance. She properly stood before him, attempting to show off a more regal upbringing, rather than the obnoxious, un-lady like display from the days before. "Hello Pharaoh. I-I wanted to speak with you." she stated. Atem was confused by her behavior. He was wary of it, but acknowledged her.

"Very well then. What is it you wish to speak about?" he asked. Teana's eyes lit with excitement. She then continued, "I just wanted you to know, that I apologize for my obscene behavior during my visit. I did not mean to be such a bother to you, I know I must have been." she said. Atem was surprised. He had not expected that the noble girl had noticed her unnecessary actions, much less that she would apologize for them.

"Really?" he asked. Teana nodded and continued, "I know you must think that I am like Vivian and any other noble women who use such despicable methods of courting, but I assure you, that is not who I am. If you would accept my apology, then I would like to star over, and get to know you properly." she finished.

Atem thought for a moment. He was grateful that she had finally rose up above her petty actions, and decided to show more etiquette. So he exhaled, and responded, "I understand your efforts had good intensions Lady Teana, and I am grateful for your apology, and I accept it," Teana's expression was full of happiness. She was getting a second chance with him at last! "Really? I-" she was cut by, "However, I am afraid I must deny your offer for courtship." he said with seriousness. Teana frowned with confusion. "I-I don't understand Pharaoh. I am not like the others. I can show you if you just-" Atem raised a hand as a gesture for her to stop. "I am sorry Lady Teana, but I do not wish to court you, nor any other woman who has come here." he spoke. "but you were going to court Lady Yami. She is but a mere peasant and yet you would give her your company!" she nearly shouted.

Atem's eyes formed with anger. Teana paled and backed away a little. "You would do well to never say such insensitive nonsense about Lady Yami. She is the granddaughter of my trusted Vizier and most loyal friend. She is of substantial nobility and grace, and I will not tolerate any disregard of it!" he spat with malice. Teana couldn't understand it. She thought that Yami was a peasant, do to the way she arrived to the palace. She must not have been paying attention when she was revealed as Vizier Shiamon's granddaughter. This shocked her. She lowered her gaze realizing her misjudgment. "I am sorry Pharaoh, I meant no disrespect, I just-…I have come all this way for you and…" she trailed off.

Atem calmed down a little, but his bitterness toward the desperate lady still lingered. "I am sorry, but I can not accept your affections, if I do not feel the same." said the Pharaoh. He closed his eyes again and continued on pass Teana, who looked back after him with pained, saddened eyes. "…now if you will excuse me I have a previous engagement to attend to." he said as he strode off down the hall. Teana was truly hurt. She had hoped that showing the Pharaoh her true self would help him see that she was different, but he still rejected her company. Tears began to fall from her eyes. 'this is not fair,' she thought. 'why cant he accept me? I care for him. Why isn't that enough?' she questioned herself.

She even wondered what Atem had meant when he said he had a 'previous engagement.' she then remembered the plans he made to visit Yami in the gardens. She was even more saddened by this. He was hastily rejecting her to accompany the other noble girl. It broke her heart, but she had to know why. What was so great about this overly modest, pale-skinned woman that interested the Pharaoh, from her? Surely she couldn't be all that, right?

Teana looked back toward the end of the hall, where her beloved Pharaoh had turned. She had to know. She had to know why he would be so desperate to entertain Lady Yami, if he was unwilling to court anyone.

…

Yami was sitting on a stone bench, under a lotus tree weaving flowers together with Mana. She had been apprehensive of it, due to the fact that this was the royal garden of the Pharaoh. Surely picking any of the flowers would be forbidden, but thankfully Mana assured her otherwise.

Jou was offered to join, but respectfully declined. The tougher servant had never been one to partake in such feminine matters. She enjoyed more masculine activities like lounging atop of tree branches. "Mistress!" called a frantic high voice. It was Ryou running with great haste toward the surprised noble. She was struggling with so many books and scrolls in her arms that she lost balance, and tripped foolishly onto the ground, with a loud * **THUD** *! Yami gasped, "Oh, Ryou!" she cried. The girls all ran to her aid. "Are you hurt?" asked Yami. "No mistress I am fine." she said rubbing her forehead. "I have your books for you My Lady, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Yami smiled graciously. "Thank you Ryou, I had forgotten that I asked for these." Ryou became shocked.

She thought she had disappointed her mistress, only to find out she had forgotten her request. She was relived-very, very relieved.

After a while Ryou had settled in with the group reading a book under the tree that Jou was sitting in. Yami had finally explained to her servants about what had happened last night. Jou was shocked, "I cant believe that the Pharaoh would come to you in such a manor!" she shrilled. Yami continued weaving as she explained further.

"It was only a misunderstanding Jou. He believed that I was coming to him, and can you blame him for thinking so? When so many other noble and royal women use the same methods on him practically daily." said Yami. Jou hummed with understanding. "So Bakura must have seen it, and rushed in to your aid." said Ryou. Yami nodded in agreement. She reached over to take another flower for her woven flower chain, of various beautiful florets, and blossoms.

"So it truly was just a misunderstanding, after all." said Mana. "yes it was. The Pharaoh was far more understanding of the situation than I thought he would be." said Yami. Jou tilted her head, "what do you mean by that My Lady?" she asked quizzically. Yami then stopped weaving and thought, "Well…He also apologized for his actions, he took the blame on his part, though as Pharaoh he has no obligation to if he wished, but he has a noble heart and was willing to accept his faults and correct them, by giving us this tour." Yami explained as she continued with her flower chain.

Jou was astonished. She really had expected less of the Pharaoh, being the wealthiest and most powerful man in all of Egypt. However once again, she was proven wrong and thought hard about her constant assumptions of people based on their status. It made her feel a little ashamed.

…

Just then Atem was in the garden, looking for Lady Yami and her friends. He found them happily conversing by the pond, weaving flowers together, and relaxing. He was pleased that everyone was having a peaceful time, in comparison to last night.

He walked over to the group valiantly, with long confident strides and determination in his eyes. As he came up to Yami he saw how elegant she looked as she weaved the flowers. Her leg crossed over the other, the slim arch of her back, and the soft, casual focus in her eyes-her beautiful, sharp, amethyst purple eyes…he found him self staring then quickly composed himself again.

He cleared his throat to make his presents known, "Ah-em! My Lady." he said. Yami jumped a bit, then looked behind her to see the Pharaoh. She gasped, "Pharaoh Atem I-" she stood from the bench and bowed, but Atem motioned for her to be at ease. "There is no need to be so formal My lady, I have merely come to check in on you like I promised." he said with a kind smile. Yami looked up blinking in confusion. She then rose from her bow and stood up straight, with her hands folded in front of her properly.

"We are having a grand time My King. I thank you for your hospitality." she said. Atem nodded and answered, "You are more than welcome. May I walk with you? There is a wondrous view of the Nile beyond the desert roses." offered Atem.

Yami tensed, and clenched a hand to her chest in surprise. She couldn't possibly accept such a kind opportunity like this. However, she didn't want to be rude so she relaxed and answered with a smile, "Why yes my King." this made Atem smile.

He offered her his hand, which she graciously took. He then lead her down a path through the garden pass the desert roses like he said.

The girls watched as the two walked away, wondering why the Pharaoh was so attentive to her, if he was not interested in courting. "What did I miss?" said a voice that made the three girls jump in surprise. It came from Bakura who was stealthily standing right behind them. "Don't scare us like that you insolent jackal!" yelled Jou. Bakura just smirked, ignoring the ranting blonde's insults.

Mana pointed toward the garden path and said, "Atem and Yami are walking down the path to the river together." this peeked the bodyguard's interest. "Why would he do that?" he asked. Mana just shrugged, indicating that she didn't know. As far she was concerned Atem was never the one to make time for courting. He **allowed** his duties to be an excuse to neglect any suitors, or visiting royals and nobles who might try to win his favor. This was a highly unexpected action on Atem's part. What could have gotten into him to make him behave this way, toward Lady Yami? Then the young girl had a theory, 'Could it be? Could Atem actually like her?' she thought.

She had never seen her dear friend so content around any other women in her life, not even herself, and here he is being charming and almost forward with Yami, trying to make all this time for her. Her theory wasn't impossible, but she would have to verify it later. Bakura was more wary though. After what happened last night he didn't want another 'Misunderstanding' to happen again. After all it was his duty as Yami's bodyguard to protect her, besides if it isn't the Pharaoh he had to worry about, then perhaps other threats. He turned and left back through the open hallway to follow the two using a more, discreet route. Everyone looked back wondering where he was going.

When he was gone Jou pointed something out. "Ryou, did you notice the bite mark on Bakura's neck?" Ryou froze, with fear. She didn't think anyone would notice the love mark she had left on her beloved. She quivered and tried to answer without too much suspicion. "M-m-maybe it's a- defense wound- from his spare with the Pharaoh's bodyguard!" she stammered. Her face was beat red and she wasn't hiding it very well. Jou wasn't sure what to believe so she reluctantly accepted the girl's strange theory.

"Very well then," she then stretched her arms behind her head and walked out, "I'm going to the kitchen to help the other servants with the meals." Ryou's flustered shock turned to horror as she looked back after Jou, knowing well that she couldn't be trusted around food, but she was too late to stop her.

…

In the halls Seto walked around trying to locate his cousin. He was always worried for his wellbeing and with knowing that he planned to visit Lady Yami, it was a hazard he was not willing to over look. He knew that they'd be in the garden, so that is where he was headed.

He was nearly there when he was suddenly bumped into, by a distracted blonde girl.

He looked down and saw that it was the mutt who had struck him last night. His gaze was cold and cruel. He had never been treated so harshly in all his life since being coming a High Priest and it certainly did not sit well with him. He was determined to not let her get away with it.

Jou rubbed her stinging forehead, after bumping into someone. She didn't know who it was but it was surely an understandable mishap that would be soon be forgotten. She looked up with a crooked smile, to confront the person peacefully. "I am sorry. I wasn't watching where was going and-" she stopped once she realized who she was talking to. It was Priest Seto; that horrid man who had been constantly calling her a mutt. Her smile faltered as she stared into the cold, darkened, deep blue orbs. She was actually starting to sweat with fear, just a little. "P-Priest Seto, I am sorry I did not see where I was going." Jou stated trying to stay calm.

The stern looking Priest just continued to look down on her [even more literally than he's been doing], almost menacingly. The tough but helpless servant girl began to walk around the taller man almost nervously, and once she thought she was cleared she walked off, or so she tried to. Seto suddenly grabbed her by the hand and slammed her into a wall.

The surprised girl eeped as her back hit the cold stone wall. She winced in discomfort wondering what reason the priest had for treating her this way. "what is the meaning of this-" she was cut off by Seto's leering gaze. "You will learn to respect your superiors, mutt! I have not forgotten the way you struck me last night, and it will not go unpunished." he seethed, making Jou begin to worry.

"I-I was worried for my friend, I needed to tend to her and you-" she was cut off by, "Silence!" he yelled with anger. Jou jumped in fear. She began to shiver, realizing she had never been so scared for her life. Another reason why she detested people of high status and wealth: they always demanded undeserved respect. "You will apologize for your insolence." he spoke lowly. Jou tensed. No way! "I will never apologize to the likes of you!-you horrid beast!" she screamed. Seto was shocked by her response. He thought she would be begging for mercy. After all his wrath was rivaled only by Atem's.

This baffled him greatly. "What?" he said. Jou glared up to him. "How dare you," she started, "How dare you demand my respect when you have shown me none?! I may be a servant but I am a person in my Mistress's eyes. I will not allow myself to be treated any less. For as long as you call me a mutt, I will call you a beast, whether you are a priest or not!" her bravery and toughness retuned. She wasn't taking any crap from anyone now.

Seto saw the fire in this mere servant's eyes and realized at this point that there was no taming it. Jou struggled to escape the priests gasp, though he wasn't letting go. He had a strange look now. One Jou had never seen before, it seemed like a combination of fascination and curiosity. She gulped with worry.

The quiet priest just stared for a few more moments, then suddenly he let her go. He stood up straight then turned away from her silently, and left toward the garden like he was before. Jou looked after him confused.

She blinked wondering, 'what the hell was that all about?' she had no clue whatsoever. It baffled her for a minute until she decided that she should probably just forget it. The only problem was, that she wasn't sure she would forget it.

…

On the path Yami and Atem walked quietly beside the flowing Nile, Atem with his arms crossed, and Yami with hers resting elegantly folded in front of her like always.

Yami was again lost in wonder, watching the birds fly around, and taking in the beauty of the walkway. Atem wasn't exactly as focused on the scenery as Yami. He seemed to be more interested in her. As he looked at her he could see that she was appreciative of nature's splendor. It is true that many of his suitors who **did** , [by some miracle] accompany him on these walks only pointed out the beauty, with no true appreciation of it, because the moment seemed romantic enough to garner his favor. He knew however, Yami's enjoyment was genuine.

The young Pharaoh smiled and gave a light low chuckle, "I see you take favor in nature's scenery, My Lady." he said in slight amusement. Yami looked over to him smiling. "Oh!- yes I do. Use to take walks like this with my mother, in our garden." Atem then raised a brow at the choice of words. "Use to?" he asked. Yami then faltered a bit and explained. "My mother passed away, two years ago. I have been with my friends ever since." Atem took surprise.

He had not known that anyone in Shiamon's family had died. "I see. Was that one of your reasons for visiting the palace, to be with the only family you have left?" he asked with curiosity. Yami's face paled even whiter than it already was. "I-…I suppose." she tensed. Atem noticed the tri-color haired noble girl's discomfort, and became curious.

"Is there another reason, Lady Yami?" he asked. Yami felt as though the Pharaoh was reading her mind. She then sighed and stopped to sit on a bench, from which she'd have an amazing peaceful view of the Nile river, if she were looking at it. The silence made Atem anxious, he hoped he hadn't offended his guest.

"You see Pharaoh, my friends and I have nowhere else to go. After my mother passed, we had to leave our home behind. My grandfather is the only family I have, yes, but I still have some wealth of my own from my father." she explained. Atem sat next to her with more wonder, " we wanted to live closer to grandfather so we came to Khemet, to look for a home." it finally clicked for the Pharaoh. She wanted to live in the city, but she needed a place to stay until then. Celebrating a Pharaoh's new reign lasts for quite a while, so it'd be the perfect excuse to stay.

"So you would need a place to stay during this search for a home, correct?" he asked. Yami gasped hoping she hadn't offended her king. She then lowered her head in shame. "I am so sorry I hadn't told you sooner Pharaoh. I didn't want to burden you, not when there are other people who need you for more important reasons. Please forgive me."

Yami's pleas touched the young king's heart. She really was kind, and just wanted to spare him of any worry toward her, for his sake. "I understand your concerns Lady Yami, and I appreciate them. You are most certainly a kind soul, and lovely company. I would be honored to let you and your friends stay here." he said. Yami's face beamed with surprise. "Are-are you sure Pharaoh?" she asked. Atem nodded.

"I consider you as dear a friend to me as Shiamon. I could not be happier with idea of having you here." he assured. Yami smiled happily. She was overjoyed with gratitude, "Thank you Pharaoh! Thank you so much!" she cheered. It warmed Atem's heart so much to see the girl so happy. He had never felt like this for anyone before. No other woman has ever affected Atem's heart the way Yami has. He wanted to be closer to her, he didn't know why, but he did.

"I promise we will try not to be a burden My King, we will behave accordingly and-" Yami was cut off by Atem's hand. "Do not fret miss Yami. You nor your friends will be a burden. I will give you four residency, on one condition." Yami gulped. What could the Pharaoh want from her? He took the young noble lady by her hands and continued. "I want you to stop treating my like your king, and be free to consider me as your friend." he finished.

Yami sighed into a smile. "Yes of course, Pharaoh Atem" she said. "Please, just Atem will do." he responded happily. The two looked at each other smiling with glee.

…

Bakura watched from a distance, nestled on one of the balconies of the palace. He watched over his mistress intently, but after hearing their conversation, he relaxed.

After seeing how kind, generous, and understanding the Pharaoh really was, he began realizing that perhaps the Pharaoh was a trustworthy sort, for his mistress to be around. Perhaps he himself was being paranoid. With that in mind he decided to leave the two be, for the moment.

…

After a while it was soon time for Atem to get back to his other duties. He was reluctant to leave the vibrant mistress's side. "I am afraid I must go, Lady Yami. I hate to leave you so suddenly." he said. Yami was a little pained that he had to go too, "I understand. I will see you when you are unoccupied, and please address me without my title as well." she chuckled. Atem gave a chuckle of his own as well. He was very pleased to have won the noble girl's friendship and hoped it would never come to pass.

"Very well, Yami. Though our time was short I enjoyed spending it with you. I hope we may do it again soon." he said. Yami was a little taken by the comment. "Really?" she questioned. Atem just smiled, and nodded. "Yes, as your newest friend, I would like to get to know you better." he said, before planting a kiss on the back of Yami's hand. It caused her to blush wildly. "Of-of course- uh, Atem." she stuttered.

Atem smiled after finally hearing her say his name instead of his title. It made his heart beat with happiness. He stood from the bench to leave, giving Yami one last glance before continuing on. His confident strides and broad posture truly showed how he carried himself.

Yami couldn't help but stare after him, as his dark blue cape flowed with every step. Yami began to think hard, 'Why am I always like this when I'm around him?' she asked herself. She put her hands to her face, as it heated up. 'What if-I-…No!' she thought. "*sigh*-what am I thinking? He's the Pharaoh, he is far too valuable a person to settle for me." she said aloud. "For you to what?" asked a sudden voice behind her. Yami jumped and turned to see that it was her bodyguard standing over her.

"Ah!-You-Bakura I told you, that I detest your constant snooping." she yelled. Bakura just shrugged, "I wasn't snooping, I was merely observing you from afar, I am your protector after all." he said. Yami's outrage soon softened. "I know, and I appreciate it, greatly. I understand that the palace is not to your, normal comfort. I hope you're okay." she spoke kindly. Bakura stared, then dropped his head and chuckled. "Oh, Mistress. How could one ever be as thoughtful as you?" he said putting a hand to her shoulder.

"I will admit, that I am not use to such lavish living conditions. However I will endure it, and grow use to it to continue serving you My Lady." he said with a warrior's kneel, and a strong fist to his chest. Yami smiled. "I am fortunate to have loyal friend, such as you. I am glad you are here, as is Ryou, I'm sure." Bakura looked up with surprise. His cheeks were tinted in red, making Yami giggle, knowingly, but what did she know?

She patted the silverette's shoulder, then folded her hands and walked on. The stunned bodyguard looked back at her, wondering what she'd meant about Ryou. Could it be that she knew, about their relationship?

Yami kept her smile broad knowing that she had left the silver haired man confused. She had known for a while that her servant and bodyguard were in love. She wanted them to have there privacy until they were ready to reveal it though, so she merely hinted that she knew. She walked on poise and confident, continuing to gaze upon the splendor of the palace décor. As she continued to walk, she was being watched by a jealous Chinese princess, who was not going to let anything stand between her, and becoming Queen of Egypt.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Yay Chapter 7, Alright! Hope you're all are loving this as much as I am!**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoo!-I love making this story! I cant believe I could've been doing this when I was a kid. Anywho Chapter 8, beware Princess Vivian. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Non-profit fan made story. I own none of the characters, all rights reserved to Kazuki Takahashi, 4Kids [why in the hell?] etc. please support the official release Yada-Yada-Yada! On to the fun!**

 **-Anjie-Kun Out!**

 **Chapter 8:**

The day was still young and while all else were busy, Malik was wandering the palace. She was of course, looking for Marik who had slipped her a note under her bedroom door, telling her to meet her by the river. She was so thrilled that he wanted to see her again. She couldn't wait.

She ventured the outside halls desperately trying to find the royal guard. As she came to the end she was met with an incredible view of the Nile. She stopped her search so she could look upon the glorious river. She had only read about it in her books and scriptures. Malik's eyes twinkled in awe at the beautiful river, forgetting about her search for Marik, that is until a pair of strong gold-cuff-covered, tanned arms wrapped around her, gently.

Malik gasped at first, but once she realized the familiarity of the touch, she sighed in content and relaxed into the hold. "Beautiful." Marik said in his most calming seductive voice. "Yes, it is. I never thought I would get to see anything like this in my life." said Malik lowly, and happily. "I was talking about you, my dear." said Marik. Malik blushed as he pulled her closer and began sniffing her hair. He inhaled slowly, taking in every scent, hungrily. Malik didn't think that she would ever get use to him calling her 'beautiful'. She sighed as he pulled her closer, feeling the warmth of his torso against her back. She had never felt this way before.

Marik hummed in content, the vibration traveling onto the top of Malik's head. She leaned back against him, continuing to look over the amazing sight of the Nile River. After being silent for some time, Marik finally spoke, "I was wondering," he started, making Malik look upward while under him, "if you would like to join me for dinner?" he asked. The blonde girl's blush deepened. "R-really?" she stuttered. "Of course my dear." he said, turning her around by her shoulders to face him and kissing her hand romantically. "We can meet back here. I will have everything set up for us by that time." he said. Malik was more than happy to accept. Although there was still one problem; her overbearing, older sister.

"Wait, my sister will get suspicious, what will I-" she was cut off by Marik's soft shush. "Just say that you are not hungry and let her go on to dine with everyone else. You can sneak away after she has gone." he explained. Malik wasn't sure about lying to Ishizu. She didn't even know if she would even believe it. She looked back to Marik.

He smiled reassuringly at his little gem. It was all she needed. Why not? If she remained careful, she could surely get away with it. Besides she was being courted by a romantic, sweet, and handsome royal guard. She certainly couldn't pass that up. So she made up her mind, "Alright." she said with a nod. Marik's smile widened as he hugged her tightly while kissing her forehead gently. "I will see you tonight my dear Malik." he whispered sinuously into her ear, making the flustered Ishtar girl shudder, with excitement. As he pulled away from the hug, he held the lovely tanned lady's arms, and pulled until they're hands were linked. He slowly continued to pull until they both let go.

He walked off smiling happily toward his lady as she looked to him with the same happiness. He blew her a kiss then continued off to return to his duties. Malik was left sighing in sweet content, blissfully swooning. She looked up to the sky, wishing for the night to come soon.

…

Later in the evening Atem was just finishing up some documents for the trading negotiations. He was then interrupted by a knock at the door. "Enter." he called. It was his cousin, Priest Seto. "There you are Pharaoh, I have been looking for you all day." he said in relief. Atem looked up from his work, curiously. "Why would you be looking for me?" he asked. Seto sighed and walked over to explain his reasons.

"You said at breakfast, that you were going to accompany Lady Yami in the garden. I just wanted to make sure that last night's dispute wouldn't be repeated." he admitted. Atem chuckled, "I see. Cousin believe me, nothing happened when I visited her. In fact it was quite peaceful." he said. Seto noticed the smile on his Pharaoh's face as he looked off into a thoughtful gaze. He had never seen such a look on his cousin before.

"Atem? What is on your mind?" asked the Priest. The young king jumped, he knew that his cousin would only speak his name without his title if he thought something was wrong. "Ah-nothing at all, I was just…lost in thought about something, it is nothing serious." he said trying not to seem nervous. This made the priest curious for a moment, he would have to keep an eye on his Pharaoh, just in case. "Very well then. I've also come to let you know that dinner is going to be served shortly." he said with a bow. Atem nodded saying, "fine, I will be there when my work is finished." Seto left Atem to continue with the documents. The young ruler smiled to himself happily, knowing that soon he would be free to dine with his **favorite** guest.

…

Seto walked down the hall wondering why his dear cousin was acting so strange. He had never known Atem to willingly go to accompany a woman before. Surely he wasn't going to court her, right? He pondered the situation thoroughly as he continued to walk. Soon he spotted a familiar pale skinned, blonde servant coming out of the washing chambers with a stack of clothes in her arm, surely her mistress's evening clothes.

He watched her intently wondering how someone so outspoken and fiery could be so content with being a servant. He wanted to just leave it alone but, before he even knew it, he was already walking up to her.

Jou was taking some of Yami's night clothes to her room after being washed. These were chores that she did often, and she was happy to do them. She headed down the hall with the clothes in a neat stack laying safely in her arms. Then suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find that it was the priest. She tensed, when she saw him. He seem internally troubled, even with the obviously forced scowl on his face.

The servant girl was actually beginning to worry for this man, no matter how cruel he seemed to be to her before. "Um, are you alright?" she asked. Seto jumped at her question. He hadn't expected that kind of reaction. "I-I am fine, I just…No matter, it isn't you're concern." he said, feeling quite stupid. "Are you sure? You were the one who tapped my shoulder, did you not?" she rebutted. Seto froze. He had no idea what to say to that. He himself couldn't really explain why he'd done it.

Jou just looked at him with question. However she had a job to continue, and had no time for Seto's strange behavior. She sighed and turned to leave. "I have to go now." she said as she took her leave.

Seto didn't want her to go, not yet. "Wait!" he shouted to her. Jou looked back irritated. "What is it, Priest Seto?" she demanded. Seto couldn't think of a response. He tried to come up with something, anything. She was just a servant, so why was he so nervous? He then remembered, 'dinner!' he thought. "Your mistress, should be informed that dinner will be served soon." he said finally. Jou huffed, "Very well. I will tell Mistress Yami, myself. Good day." she said before walking off. Seto watched her go. He didn't know why he was so curious about a mere servant, surely she was nothing special, right?

He too headed in the same direction, much to Jou's annoyance. "Please, don't follow me." she snapped. "I am not." spoke Seto. Jou growled, her irritation growing. "I am in no mood for your sick games, stop following me!" Jou shouted. Seto remained composed, as the shorter woman seethed toward him. "I am not following you. I must go this way." he said. "Don't toy with me Priest! There is surely another route, now leave me alone!" she continued.

Most of the way Seto just ignored Jou's ranting, and every now and again, he would give a cold simple answer to her when he felt like it. Soon they were arguing all the way down the hallway.

…

Yami was in her bedroom, having her hair brushed by Ryou. "So Lady Yami, how was your walk with the Pharaoh?" asked Ryou as she stroked the brush through her mistress's downward spikes. Yami was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard Ryou's question. "Yami?" she asked again. "Oh! I'm sorry Ryou, it was lovely." she quickly answered. "Well that's good. However you've appeared to be a little distracted since, and it's beginning to concern me." said Ryou. Yami sighed and responded, "I am fine Ryou. Really I am. I didn't mean to worry you so." this assured Ryou to some degree, but she still wondered what more was on her mistress's mind.

"Oh-and I have wonderful news!" said Yami suddenly, "The Pharaoh has agreed to let us stay here, at the palace!" the happy noble exclaimed. Her servant, gasped with glee. It was such a blessing to be a resident of the Pharaoh's palace. It was amazing. Ryou kneeled in front of Yami so that they could hug. "That's wonderful! How did you ever win his approval?" she asked. "I did nothing. The conversation just came up, and he told me that we have permission to stay." said Yami. Ryou became curious, "really?" she asked. "Yes." responded Yami with a smile. She looked off remembering how Atem had said that he considered her a friend. It was such a touching gesture.

Soon there was a knock at the door. "come in!" said Yami. Soon Jou came stomping in, scowling and mumbling something under her breath. "Are you okay Jou?" asked Yami.

"I cant believe that horrid Priest!" she shouted with pure malice. The two concerned girls looked to each other. Jou put the clothes onto the bed then sat down roughly.

Yami turned to face Jou. "What is wrong Jou? Why are you so upset?" she asked. Jou looked up to see her mistress looking to her with worry. This made her remorseful, so she calmed herself. "*sigh*-I did not mean to be so harsh, it is a dilemma that I must deal with on my own my Lady." she assured. Yami tilted her head in confusion. She saw that Jou was in distress over something, however she knew her dear friend would never tell her unless she needed to.

She decided not to press the issue any further, and sighed. "Very well then." said Yami. Jou gave a thankful smile and chuckled. "Thank you Mistress. Also dinner will be served soon, you shouldn't miss it." she said. Yami nodded happily. "Alright. Thank you Ryou I can handle it from here, you and Jou should go and prepare for dinner." said Yami. "Huh? Are you sure my Lady?" asked Ryou. The pale noble girl smiled and nodded reassuringly. "Go ahead. When you are ready you both can come back, then we can all go together." she explained.

The white haired girl smiled, and said, "very well then." the two friends bowed and left the room, to get ready to dine. Yami sighed once they left, then turned back toward the mirror to continue brushing. She couldn't help but think about how she was going to have dinner with the Pharaoh. It made her blush and giggle to herself. She didn't know why, but just the thought of being in the same room as the young king, was enough to make her heart skip beat.

…

Malik was in hers and Ishizu's room, getting ready to dine as well. However she would not be among the other nobles and royals. She was planning to dine with her beloved under the pale moonlight. She couldn't wait. She sat on her bed, brushing her hair, while happily humming to herself. Ishizu walked in as her sister brushed. Malik's back was turned toward the door, so she didn't see her. She watched her curiously. 'what has gotten into you, my sister?' she thought to herself. "Malik." she said. The younger girl jumped at the call of her name.

"I-Ishizu!" she answered. The older sister walked over to the blonde girl. "It is nearly dinner time, we should get going." she said. "I'm not hungry." Malik said quickly. Ishizu was surprised. Why would her sister not be hungry? Is she ill? "Are you sure?" Malik nodded hoping that her sister would accept the lie and leave her be. Instead Ishizu sighed and took a seat next to Malik.

Malik paled a bit. She was afraid that her sister was on to her. She clasped her hands and braced herself for a scolding. "Malik, is there something going on with you that I should know about?" she asked. Malik gasped. "I-I…well…" she stammered. "Don't try to lie to me Malik. I want to know why you've been acting so strange lately." she pressed. Malik was beginning to panic. She didn't want to tell her sister about Marik. She would only forbid her from seeing him, but what else could she tell her? "I…I'm in love." she said. Ishizu gasped in shock. "What?" she asked. "I said, I'm in love." repeated Malik.

Ishizu had no idea how to respond to this. In all her years, she would never have thought that her sister would say something like that. She turned to face the younger girl, trying to understand the situation.

"Malik…" Ishizu started. "I don't know what to say…" she said. Malik was distraught. Tears began to fall from her eyes. The elder woman watched as her little sister wept. "Please Ishizu…don't tell me to stay away! I've never had such a wondrous experience like this before. I just want to have this, for as long as I am here, please!" begged Malik as she continued to sob. Ishizu was at a loss.

She couldn't possibly let her sister go to some man, she barely knew, but she couldn't disallow her to be happy. After all they were only meant to be there for six days. She didn't want Malik to be hurt when they had to leave, and her moment of romance becomes shattered. She felt that it would only make her resent her duty as a tomb keeper more.

Malik continued to cry. She was usually stronger than this but she didn't think her heart could handle it if she was forbidden to be with Marik. She could feel it sinking as she awaited her sister's brash scolding. Suddenly she felt Ishizu's arm coil around her. She was then pulled into a comforting hug. Malik was confused. 'What does this mean? will she let me go to him, or is this pity?' she wondered as she look upward, to her sister.

Ishizu then pulled Malik away by her shoulders, so that she could face her directly. The look in the older sibling's eyes were filled with seriousness and concern. "Malik, I wont stand in your way," she started, making Malik gasp silently. "You may go to him if you want, but be warned; our time here is limited. We have a duty to carry out and once it is done, we will have to leave." she said sternly. Malik's eyes widened with understanding. The words sunk into her, making her head fall submissively to the cruel reality of her situation.

"I am sorry Malik, but this relationship you've started with this man, can not continue once our job is complete. However," Ishizu paused making Malik look up to her, "you may go and see him for now." she finished. Malik gasped and smiled happily hugging her sister excitedly. "Thank you Sister! Thank you so much!" she squealed. Ishizu was so surprised. She had never seen her sister so happy before in all her life. It saddened her that their position as tomb keepers would keep her from true happiness.

Malik wiped away her tears and shot up to continue getting ready for her meeting with Marik. Her dark haired sister watched as she giddily looked for an outfit to wear. She could only hope that her sister would not become too attached to this mysterious fellow, for the sake of her own feelings. Malik continued looking through her variety of clothes, given to her by the Pharaoh. She looked back to notice Ishizu was getting up to leave.

"Ishizu!" she said. "Yes Malik?" she elder responded. "Thank you. And don't worry, I'll be careful." she said. Ishizu nodded back, "Alright." Malik continued looking through her wardrobe as her sister headed for the door.

She looked back thinking, 'I hope that this is not a mistake.' she then stepped out closing the door behind her, praying that the Gods would somehow work some form of miracle, so that her sister would be set free.

…

In the Dining hall the table that centered the room for breakfast, was replaced by several different tables set near the walls, while on the further end at the start of the room, a longer table was set up for the Pharaoh, and priests. The table was made of solid gold, with beautiful designs and silver bowls centered on top, filled with fresh fruit, and neatly placed gold ware. The center of the room was made up like a display, for the entertainment that was to occur later on, and the chairs were replaced by satin seating cushions.

Atem arrived just as the final touches were being made on the dinning area. "Ah! Hello Pharaoh." said a friendly Shiamon. Atem smiled and responded, "Hello my friend. I see the preparations for dinner are coming along." he looked around seeing how lavish and beautiful everything looked.

"Yes, all we are waiting for is the guests, then the food shall be served." said Shimon.

Atem nodded, thoughtfully.

"Shiamon I must tell you, I spoke to your granddaughter." said Atem. The confused vizier looked to his pharaoh. "About what?" the pharaoh gestured for Shiamon to follow him back down the hall so they could talk.

Many other guests started to gather toward the dining hall as the two conversed. Atem explain everything about his discussion with Yami. "We had an interesting talk about, her reasons for being here, about how she and her friends were looking for asylum after leaving their home behind." Shiamon gasped at this. He began to giggle nervously, "Heh-heh, r-really now? I-…" Atem cut him off, with a friendly chuckle. "Do not worry. I understand completely. I just wanted you to know that I have given her and her friends full permission to stay here." he said. The old vizier lit up. "R-Really!?" Atem nodded. "You are one of my dearest friends Shiamon. I would want nothing more than to assist your family." he said. " Besides I happen to have taken quite a liking to Yami." Atem confessed.

Shiamon tilted his head at the unexpected comment. "Have you now?" he asked curiously. Atem blinked realizing how he had sounded when he said that. He could feel his face heat up, so he quickly turned to compose himself. He cleared his throat, "Well-you should be heading back now. Excuse me." he said as he walked back up he hall. Shiamon wondered where exactly the pharaoh was going when the dining hall was the other way.

…

Yami had just finished putting on her evening wear for the dinner. As she headed out she was halted by a pair of seemingly unhappy women; it was Princess Vivian and lady Teana. Vivian was glaring angrily at the concerned noble. "Can I help you-" she was cut off by a slap to the face, "Silence you whore!" yelled Vivian. Yami was shocked as well was Teana. The shorter lady held her face in sheer confusion. Why was she so upset with her? She hadn't ever even spoken to her before now. "Listen you little bitch! You best not get in our way of courting the Pharaoh! We were the first to garner his attentions, so one of us will be his bride!" she said haughtily. Teana frowned toward Yami. She was both jealous and sorry for the young noble girl.

She wanted to know why Atem seemed so interested in her. She was curious to what she held over herself that swayed him so easily. Teana didn't want to threaten her she just wanted to know what Yami was like…what she did.

"Princess Vivian leave her be. She's done nothing wrong." she said. "Are you a fool Teana? She's interfering with our chances of getting Atem! I wont lose to some lowly commoner just because she is some, old relic of a Vizier's granddaughter!" suddenly the two girls heard the sound of footsteps, and looked from each other. The next thing they knew, Yami's hand came crashing against Vivian's pampered face.

The force of Yami's strike was far greater than Vivian's, so much that it caused her to fall back against the floor. Teana was stunned. Vivian, she was mad. She held her violently stinging face and glared up toward Yami. The bratty Chinese princess started to complain, "How dare you-" she was cut off by sudden fear as she looked into the darkened anger in the normally kind, and soft eyes, of the pale Japanese-Egyptian noble lady.

"You can falsely claim me to be a whore all you want! I will even over look being called a commoner. But if you ever have the audacity to speak ill of my grandfather, with such flagrant regard, the Pharaoh's wrath will seem like a blessing compared my own." she threatened coldly. Vivian was still upset, and wanted to say something back. However she was also too frightened to even look her completely in the eye.

*Ahem*! The three ladies all heard the sound of a cough. All at once they turned their attentions to the left finding the Pharaoh standing there; arms crossed and standing straight up, with seriousness in his eyes. Yami gasped a little, as Vivian secretly smirked to herself, she could to use Yami's harsh treatments to her advantage. Surely it would not only gain the Pharaoh's sympathy, but it would also make the half-breed noble girl look bad in the process! It was foolproof.

The Chinese royal sprang to her feet, crying to Atem like a whiny child. "Oh! Atem, Yami hit me! That monstrous girl slapped me for no reason at all! She's so awful, you have to do something!" she cried falsely as she latched onto Atem tightly. Yami scowled due to a burning angry feeling deep down, as she watched the annoying princess forcibly hug the young Pharaoh. Teana scowled too, mostly because she was very embarrassed by Vivian's overly exaggerated attempts at seeming innocent. It was quite infantile.

The Pharaoh closed his eyes and exhaled calmly. Although on the inside he was finally at his limit for tolerance. Vivian squealed as she was roughly pushed away from the Pharaoh. She looked at him with a saddened expression. "What? Atem why-?" she started, then shrieked as the man spoke angrily, "First of all, Princess Vivian, you have no permission to use my name without my title. Second, I do not take kindly to people lying to me." he growled. Vivian paled. "I-I am sorry Pharaoh, but I'm not lying! Yami hit me, don't you see the bruise?" she cried with a hand to her marred face. Atem folded his arms looking at her. "Yes Princess, I saw her do it." he said. Everyone tensed.

Yami was a little afraid. How long had he been there? How much did he hear? She feared he would believe Vivian's accusations. She paled at the thought. Vivian smiled. She was relived that Atem had witnessed Yami's cruelty to her. She was sure to have him and her revenge now. "Then you know that I did nothing to deserve it! She's a cruel beast, and I want her to be punished!" she whimpered pathetically.

Atem growled with more anger, making Vivian gulp.

He stepped closer to Vivian and looked her straight in the eye. "You did nothing at all?" he queried. Vivian stepped back a bit. "N-no I didn't do anything your highness. I was just talking to Teana then she slapped me. I did nothing to her." she said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. Atem closed his eyes again. "I heard you slap her first." Vivian paled. "She-she was rude to me! She insulted me, she's cruel!" she tried to lie. "I also heard your little quarrel about Yami getting in your way of courting me, I even heard you speak ill of Vizier Shiamon." he said. Vivian became even more afraid.

"I-…I meant nothing of it I swear! She was so vile to me! She threatened to hurt me! Can't you see she's no good-" she was cut off, "ENOUGH!" yelled the Pharaoh. His voice was startling to a high degree. "You insult my dear friend and most trusted adviser, and you attack his granddaughter, out of sheer jealousy! From where I stand, you are the cruel one." he said. Vivian was in deep trouble now. She hadn't realized that Atem was listening the whole time. "I…I didn't…" she was caught in her own lie.

Atem seethed, "I have never-nor in any lifetime-would ever want anything to do with you. You are a selfish, obnoxious, unscrupulous child, who only sees me as a prize to be won." Vivian was shocked by the comment. "B-but, I thought…I would be your choice for betrothal! I am a true royal, and the most beautiful in my country" cried Vivian, she was becoming desperate. "You are also a nuisance!-I wouldn't wish on my greatest enemies." said Atem coldly. Vivian slumped in defeat.

"Lying to the Pharaoh is punishable by death. Being royalty does not excuse you from it, Vivian." the Princess was terrified now. She realized that she crossed the line. "I would be happy to throw you to the crocodiles myself, but I have better things to do with my time than waist it on the likes of you." he said. Vivian felt humiliated. The Pharaoh hated her, meaning that her chances of being queen were lost.

Atem walked past her toward Yami not even acknowledging Teana's presents. "If you ever disrespect Lady Yami, or my council ever again, you will be punished to the highest degree. Do I make myself clear?" he said. Vivian looked over her shoulder, and nodded in agreement, then walked off toward the dining hall.

Teana wanted to speak to the Pharaoh, but knew he would not be interested. So she simply bowed and excused herself, doing well to try and hide her painful heart break.

Atem watched as the two ladies left then turned to Yami. "Are you alright?" Yami tensed, realizing that Atem was talking to her. "I-I am fine Atem." she said with a reassuring smile. Atem's eyes glinted with anger as he reached out a hand to Yami's face, in order to observe the bruise on her cheek. "I am so sorry this happened my lady." he said lowly. Yami blushed as the Pharaoh's fingers lightly touched her face.

"It-It is nothing serious, really. Although I fear I did worse to her." said Yami regretfully.

The older ruler chuckled in amusement. "I would certainly hope so." he said. "I have been wanting to do something like that myself, for quite some time." Yami tilted her head in wonder. "You really do hold a discontent for her, don't you?" she questioned. "Yes I do. I will make certain that neither of them will ever bother you again." he promised. Yami nodded with a thankful smile.

"My lady!" called Jou as she and Ryou came to meet their friends. Jou was a little curious to why the Pharaoh was there. "Is everything alright My lady?" Jou asked concerned for Yami, with her far-off dreamy look toward her taller tanned look-alike. "My Lady?" she asked again. "Oh Jou, Ryou! Yes, I'm sorry. We should be going now." she stated as she composed herself, pushing her blonde fringes back behind her ears, and fighting her blush. "Would you wish to accompany us, your majesty?" Yami invited. "I would be honored." he said, "may I escort you Lady Yami?" he asked charmingly while offering an arm to the tri-color haired girl.

Yami tensed, hesitant to accept such a gentlemanly gesture from 'The King of all Egypt'. she was honored, but she was also afraid her already rapidly pounding heart was going to burst out of her chest. "I-I-…um! O-of course Pharaoh Atem." she stuttered. Atem smiled, as Yami took his arm. Her touch was so soft, against his skin. "I told you already; you may speak my name freely." he reminded her. The group soon walked off together with the two servant girls looking to each other quizzically at their lady and the Pharaoh as they began to converse, ever so casually. "well you too have been using my title as well. It's only fair." Yami said making Atem chuckle. "So I have." he said.

The two talked like this until they reached the dining hall, where they enjoyed the evening accompanying the Pharaoh and Priests.

…

Meanwhile Malik was walking back to where she and Marik had last met. It was a dark moonlit night and she was anxious to see what her love had in store. As she found herself at the opening in the outside halls she looked around for her beloved. Suddenly she was blinded by something. They felt like hands. It made her tense at first until a familiar, charming voice spoke to her. "Walk with me dear." he said. Malik relaxed and did as he said.

He had her keep her eyes closed as he lead her to some unknown direction. When he finally stopped he brought her closer by her hand and whispered, "Open your eyes Malik." the anxious Ishtar girl did as she was told, a beheld a simple stone table with big [but not too big], portions of food on it, along with two lit candles, some gold tableware, and two seating cushions. And it was all just for the two of them.

"Shall we sit?" he asked, so charmingly as he gestured to the table. Malik nodded and followed Marik's lead.

…

The dinning hall was at last, full of guests. Everybody sat and ate peacefully while watching the glorious entertainment; so far there was a snake charmer, and a lively band. Now everyone was watching a captivating dance put on by the palace dancers. Yami was very intrigued. She had danced before, but she has never done or seen anything like this. As she watched the show, the Pharaoh was sitting to her right at the center of the table, watching her enthralled expression to the dance.

He didn't know why, but he was quite happy to have the girl at his side like this. She had such a look of amazement in her eyes and it filled his heart with joy to see her enjoying herself. He smiled not taking his eyes of her for a second.

Jou was sitting on Shimon's right eating her fill, when she caught a glimpse of the Pharaoh staring intently and her mistress. She had noticed him looking at Yami like that quite often, and it puzzled her to no end. "Ryou." she said interrupting the other servant girl from her conversation with Bakura. "What is it Jou?" she answered, "We were talking!" said Bakura, sounding rather annoyed. Jou ignored the bodyguard and moved closer to whisper to Ryou, "Have you noticed the Pharaoh, making romantic glances at Mistress Yami?" she asked. They both paused their conversation and looked over pass Shiamon, to see what Jou was talking about. Sure enough the Pharaoh was obviously spellbound by Yami, and they had their confirmation.

"I see what you mean." responded Ryou, "what do you think its all about?" she asked. Jou closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know but it has me quite worried." said Jou. Ryou and Bakura looked to her with concern, and confusion, "Why?" asked Bakura. "I don't know, I mean-it is not that I don't trust the Pharaoh-I just wonder what is the cause of all this strange behavior." she began explaining, "as I have heard, the Pharaoh is not interested in courting any of his suitors, and now here he is, making all of these quixotic gestures toward Lady Yami." she finished. "I'm not sure. It may be nothing but, it just makes me wonder what his intensions are, or if he has any at all?" she said lowly.

Ryou hummed in thought. She could understand her friend's concerns but she didn't think the Pharaoh's intentions were anything bad. She could see the look in his eye. It wasn't lust, or maliciousness. It seemed to be more of fascination, and it was a pretty hefty case.

She put a hand onto Jou's and smiled comfortingly. "I know you're worried Jou, but it doesn't seem like he has anything bad in mind. I think he genuinely has an interest in her, and it appears pure." said Ryou. Jou looked back and saw that Atem and Yami were talking happily. She smiled when they both shared a laugh. Maybe she was being a little paranoid. She sighed, "you're right Ryou, I guess I just worry too much." she said. Ryou smiled back as well. The three then continued to watch the show as it came to an end.

Applause filled the hall as the dance concluded. The girls bowed graciously.

…

Malik and Marik had just finished their sumptuous meal, followed by a deep conversation about the little things in their lives. Malik was jus in the middle of a story about how she nearly got lost in the tombs when she was playing hide and seek with Ishizu and Odion once, as a child.

It was quite humorous and the two laughed heartily at the tale. "After that I never ventured to the deeper passages ever again." said Malik. "That's quite interesting." laughed Marik. "Yes but…" Malik started, then turned away sadly, "Odion was punished for losing me. He was always punished for my antics. I cant recall how many times I told him I was sorry." she said lowly.

Marik could see that she was saddened by the reminiscence of her story's ending. He couldn't fathom how a girl who had survived such a torturous childhood, could still recall some of the good times. He very much admired her strength. "Malik." said Marik. The Ishtar lady answered, "Yes?" the bodyguard had so many questions, but he chopped all up to, "Are you going back to the tomb?" he asked curiously.

Malik gasped slightly. She didn't know what to say. She looked down, as she brought her knees up to her chin thinking. "I…I don't want to go back, but I must." Marik was irritated, not at Malik, but more so at the situation. He didn't want to loose such a grand young woman all because of some grating duty. However he calmed with understanding. As Atem's bodyguard and dearest friend, he too is sworn to be nowhere but by his Pharaoh's side.

The lilac-eyed Ishtar girl brought herself closer to Marik and placed a hand on his arm. She then laid her head on his shoulder, conveying sorrow.

Soon their quiet moment was interrupted by loud collective gasps, and light flashing from inside the palace. They realized that they were right outside the dinning hall, where all the entertainment and celebration was being held. Marik smiled to his company and lead her to a opening between the pillars of the palace.

As they looked inside they saw fire tamers blowing flames from their very mouths. Malik was beyond amazed. She had never seen such incredible talent before in her life. "Oh My Gods! This is incredible!" she watched with pure astonishment as Marik pulled her close to him. He loved seeing her like this, when her worries were forgotten. He finally understood at that moment what he had been feeling for the beautiful tomb keeper all this time.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, not seductively, but happily and seriously, "I love you."

Malik gasped at those words. Did he just…?- He couldn't have!- She turned to the bodyguard in blissful shock.

"What did you say?" she asked. "I said-I love you." Marik repeated as he looked into his lady's eyes. He then leaned forward to her. Malik didn't know what he was doing, hell-she still couldn't comprehend that he, loved her. While he was still looking her in the eyes, she whispered back her response, "I-I love you too." before they could say anything else, the two were suddenly locked into a deep passionate kiss.

…

In the far distance upon a sand dune, a dark figure on a horse with a fleet of several followers at his side was watching the Palace with malice. "I see his majesty is celebrating. Well then, perhaps we should be in attendance as well." he spoke grimly with a dark reptilian accent that dripped with sarcasm, and cruelty.

Soon he and his band of thieves were riding off toward the Pharaoh's domain, to bring devastation and death to such a glorious occasion.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Whoo! Another chapter down! What gonna happen now? Find out next time.**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. I'm still here and writing, Loves…Enjoy!**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**

 **Chapter 9:**

Malik was in an indescribable bliss. Never in her life had she experienced something so…exhilarating. Her lips felt heated and her body had these strange waves of pleasure she had never known before.

When it ended the two looked into each other's eyes happily. They were more than content in their own little world until the sound of horses broke them from the bubble and back to reality. They looked over toward the dunes to find the source of the neighing.

There was a band of maybe forty figures riding in at full gallop. Malik gasped in fear, they clearly didn't look friendly. Marik quickly grabbed her hand and led her through the opening of the pillars and into the dining hall.

He had to warn the Pharaoh.

…

Atem was content with Yami's amusement to the entertainment. He hardly even tried to hide his interest in the younger look-alike now. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her, and he wanted to be closer. He took a sip from his cup, while discretely shifting an eye toward Yami, who was still too mesmerized by the show to notice. When he set it down, he made sure his hand was at least a small distance from hers. He inched it ever so slightly toward her, doing his best not to seem too eager.

As he got closer to her hand, an other had suddenly rested upon his shoulder. It was Marik's. "Urrrgh! Marik I-" he was cut off, "Pharaoh a band of raiders are coming this way." he whispered urgently. Atem's annoyance quickly ceased and was now replaced by worry.

"Have the guards ready to defend, keep some here to help evacuate the guests safely. And send as many as possible, to protect the people." Marik nodded, before leaving. He gave Malik a kiss on the cheek and said he'd be back soon.

Yami had noticed the strange interruption by the royal guard and it made her curious.

"Atem? Is everything alright?" she asked. Atem leaned in to her and whispered, "we have to get everyone evacuated. Take your friends and follow the guards to safety." Yami's eyes widened, she was frightened but even so she nodded and did as she was told.

…

The raiders were right at the gates of the palace. They mercilessly fought their way through until they were at the door. Innocent civilians ran and screamed in terror as the raiders rode through their homes and streets wreaking as much havoc as possible. All the while, palace guards were fighting them off, protecting the citizens as they were ordered to.

…

Meanwhile all the guests were being evacuated back to their rooms. They had been informed that there was a threat on the palace and that they needed to calmly return to their quarters until further notice. As the guards led them back to their rooms, Atem over saw them all being led to safety, especially Yami and her friends. He personally led them all toward the exit, "you should all stay together in the same room just in case. He told her. "We'll be okay, thank you." she said, then she and her friends were led back to her room since it was the biggest.

The Pharaoh then turned to find Marik kneeling before him, "Pharaoh, some of the raiders have entered the palace." he said with urgency. Atem gave a hard look, "Then we shall fight, bring me my sword!" he ordered. Once he got his weapon he and his dear friend and soldiers were off to the palace entrance.

…

Yami and her friends had finally made it to the room. The tricolor haired lady, then paused when she saw a familiar woman in the hall arguing with a guard. It was Ishizu. "Please you have to let me go back!" she yelled. "No the Pharaoh has ordered that all guests return to their rooms." he said. "But my sister was separated from me, I have to find her!" she said frantically. Yami's eyes widened. Malik was missing. "My Lady you have to come inside." said Bakura. "No, you stay and keep them safe, I have to find Malik." she said before suddenly running back down the hall. Bakura didn't even have time to respond.

…

The raiders that infiltrated the palace were now in the west wing of the entrance. They had just raided the previous Pharaoh's tomb and resting place and had helped themselves to some of the valuables that were to be buried with him.

As they all came out with cloths and bags full of jewels and gold, the leader of the ruthless bandits had emerged from the tomb as well. He was tall and muscular, had tan skin like any Egyptian, short spiky silver hair, and sharp light violet eyes. He was dawned in a long red cloak with a white hood and wore a dark purple shendyt, he also had a T-shaped scar on the left side of his face under his eye.

He grinned maliciously as he walked out of the late royal's grave, happy to be possession of such fine dowry. "Stop thieves!" called a guard. "Well, I was wondering when the Pharaoh's lackeys would be arriving. I was beginning to think that he didn't care." he mocked.

"How dare you desecrate the late Pharaoh Aknamkanon's tomb!" yelled the same guard, "You will pay for your crimes." he announced before lunging his sword at the raiders. The royal defenders and raiders fought in a form of mini war. As each guard tried to attacked the leader, he would successfully evade and strike back.

While his men were doing half in half of a good job, the leader had the full advantage. He had easily fought his way pass the guards with about half of his men close behind. As they got to the entrance to the main hall, they were stopped by a much larger number of guards, with Atem, and Marik at the front.

The Pharaoh was beyond furious at the fact that his father's resting place had been disturbed. "You will not leave this palace. You will be dead before you get that chance." he spoke as he drew his sword. "Ah! Your majesty. Such an honor to finally meet you." the thief again mocked and gave a false bow, with an arm splayed to the side.

"Enough of your ridicule, thief!" Atem Yelled. "Please, refer to me as Akefia, the Bandit King." said the leader as he pulled out a sword. He and his men charged forward, as did Atem and his armada.

Soon another fight had broken out, and only one side would be victorious.

…

Yami ran frantically down hall after hall looking for the young Tomb Keeper. She too was concerned for the girl and she was desperate to find her, despite the danger. She continued down the hall toward the dining hall, 'perhaps that is where Malik and Ishizu got separated' she thought. Once she got to the dining hall, she looked around for any sign of Malik.

"Malik! Are you in here!?" she called. She then heard a faint but distinct gasp. "Malik? It's me Yami!" she called.

Malik was hiding under one of the tables. She had gotten separated during the evacuation, and had trouble finding hers and Ishizu's room. She panicked and ran back to the dining hall, since she knew of nowhere else to go. When she heard Yami identify herself, she was beyond relieved. "L-Lady Yami?" she said.

She rose up from behind the table, as Yami turned to see her. The second their eyes met they ran toward each other into a relieving, exultant embrace.

"I'm so glad I found you." said Yami. "I am too, but you shouldn't have come for me. Its not safe to be roaming the palace right now." said Malik. Yami gave her a soft look. "I would never leave a friend behind, for any danger in the world." she said. Malik, smiled happily. Yami then grabbed her hand and led her out of the hall, "We must get back now." she said. The girls quickly ran out back to the room for safety.

…

The guards fought valiantly to ward off the bandits, even Marik proved quite skill full. However bravely they fought, none of them were as determined as the Pharaoh. He was able to fight off a countless number of raiders with at least one or two swings. He and Marik fought side by side just as they always practiced.

Even so they still couldn't get very many of them. The defending soldiers were strong, but the raiders were too. They were going to need more people, if they were to win.

Atem was able to dispatch yet another raider, then another blade came down on him as soon as he turned around. It was Akefia. He had a bloodthirsty look in his eye, as he began striking viciously at the Pharaoh. Atem held his own as much as he could and continued to, as his men fought off the rest of the raiders.

…

As Yami and Malik hurried back down the hall they were stopped by the sound of swords and fighting. "What was that?" asked Malik. "I don't know." answered Yami. "Lady Yami!" called a sudden voice. It was her friends. "What are you all doing here? You are all suppose to be in the room." Said Yami. "These two refused to stay put. They wanted to come looking for you." answered Bakura.

"I think the palace is being attacked. It doesn't sound like its going well, we have to do something." said Yami. "The best thing that we can do now is get the two of you to safety." said Jou. "No Lady Yami is right, we cant just do nothing." Ryou said. Everyone paused to think for a minute.

Bakura sighed, "The rest of you go back. I'll go and help." he said. Ryou gasped in sudden surprise. "Are you sure?" asked Yami. "Yes. Its my duty to protect you My Lady. Helping to defend the palace from those attackers is the best way to do that now." he assured.

Yami nodded, but was still in indecision, everyone was. Ryou was trembling. She didn't want her beloved to go fighting a battle that didn't concern him, she didn't know what could happen. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, as she clenched her fists trying to fight them back. Bakura noticed this and turned to the saddened girl.

He gently brought a hand to her chin to make her look at him. He smiled reassuringly which made her a little more at ease.

Yami watched in both sorrow and awe. Bakura wiped away Ryou's tears and said, "I promise I'll be back." Yami sighed, and said "Go and protect our Pharaoh." she ordered. Bakura nodded as he drew out his sword and ran toward the battle, to help defend the palace, and their Pharaoh.

…

There were too many. Though they could hold their own pretty well, but it still wasn't enough. Akefia smirked thinking that his victory was at won. The Pharaoh was continuing to hold his own against the thief king until he made him lose his footing and the tricolor haired king fell backwards. Akefia took advantage of his blunder, and knocked Atem's sword away.

His anticipation to end the Pharaoh's life was at an all-time high, and he was ready to deliver the finishing blow. Held the sword to the Pharaoh's throat, and said, "Goodbye Pharaoh, and please give your father my regards." he poised to strike the wide-eyed Pharaoh, until another blade stopped it.

It was Bakura. The Pharaoh was surprised, but not nearly as shocked as Akefia. Bakura gave a hard glare at the assailant, who dared to harm his king. This man seemed familiar to the bodyguard but at the moment he could care less.

Akefia drew back his sword and paused as he looked at the silver-haired young man. The thief king smirked realizing who this person was and why he too thought he looked familiar…Bakura also realized who Akefia was but the thief king was the first to point it out, when he said in a low condescending tone, "Hello little brother."

…

When the ladies finally made it to Yami's room they immediately locked the door and stayed put. "I hope Bakura will be alright." said Jou. Ryou looked down in worry. She knew that the Pharaoh and his guards were in need of assistance but it scared her that the love of her life could be slain.

Yami noticed the saddened girl, and pulled her close. "do not worry Ryou, Bakura will do well to hold his own, besides he wont be fighting alone." she said. Ryou relaxed a bit, a made a silent prayer that the Gods protect all of those fighting this battle.

…

"Akefia?" said Bakura. He hadn't seen his elder brother in so long that he almost didn't recognize him. "It's been quite a while, little brother." said the thief king. Bakura glared angrily at the other, then looked around, observing the chaos around them.

Guards fighting brutal raiders, damaging the palace halls in the process of the battle.

It was so unnecessary and dangerous, and his brother was the one to start it all.

He liked making a bit of trouble himself now and again, but this was pure madness. Bakura then looked back, and saw Atem on the ground. He held out a hand to him, making the Pharaoh hesitant at first. If the thief king was indeed Bakura's brother, then why would he not side with him? The reassuring smile that the bodyguard gave him was all he needed to reach out and accept his help.

Akefia watched in angered confusion as his own brother chose to side with the Pharaoh; the murderer of their village. "I don't know why you are doing this, but if you mean to harm our king, then you will pay dearly." he said holding his sword firm.

The thief king then burst into a wicked laugh. When he calmed he looked to his brother and the Pharaoh with a menacing grin. "You have made a foolish choice to fight against me, brother." he said before charging toward the two. Bakura and Atem fought back together.

By this point many of the raiders had been dispatched and now they had the upper hand. The numbers were somewhat even and now all that was left was the few that were still fighting and the leader.

The two fought valiantly and were at a very adequate advantage. The two had the upper hand and it was about to get better. A third blade was raised at Akefia's neck from behind, and the one who did it, was Marik. "I believe this fight is over." he growled. All three of them had their swords at his face and neck. He was caught.

"Give up Thief King. You've lost." said Atem, and he couldn't have been more right. The only reason Marik was able to come to their aid when he did is because all the other raiders had been subdued, killed, or captured. Akefia and his band of thieves had been successfully detained, and now all that was left was him. He was out numbered, and cornered, but he refused to let that stop him. He discreetly reached into his robe, as he spoke, "You may have won this round but I will return." he said.

The three were confused by the comment, until Bakura noticed Akefia pull his hand from his robe. He was about to do something, and if it was life threatening, they needed to get out of the way, fast! "Get down!" he yelled as he pushed the Pharaoh away, Marik backed away as well, as Akefia pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it down causing a huge explosion of smoke. He made sure to take one thing with him from his sack of valuables, then made his way to the nearest window, leaving the bag behind.

The smoke was so thick and overwhelming. Everyone in it began coughing and hacking, many tried to wave the vapors away, but to little avail. Above them the smoke was cleared, and they all had a full view of Akefia escaping into the night, before shouting, "This wont the last that you will all see of me! The Pharaoh will meet his end!"

he jumped from the window, and below the palace, they saw him riding away on a horse.

He was gone from sight within an instant.

…

After the ordeal, the surviving raiders that had been subdued, and captured were sent immediately back to dungeon. The Priests that had all returned from protecting the citizens as well, all six were accounted for.

Atem watched as the prisoners were apprehended, and his wounded men both from defending the palace and the people were sent to the healing chambers. Miraculously no one from their side of the fight was killed. "Sire, all of the wounded have been sent to Isis, and we have finished arresting all of the raiders that survived." said Priest Karim, who was kneeling before Atem.

"Good. You've all done well to protect our home, I thank you." he responded. "should we let the guests know that it is safe?" the priest asked. "Yes, have what ever men and priests that are uninjured assure them all that it is safe, and to all gather in the main hall, for explanation in the morning." he ordered. Karim bowed and soon left to fulfill his task.

The Pharaoh then looked over to see Bakura helping out some of the other guards that were injured. "Bakura." he said, earning him a glance from the silver-haired man. "Thank you for your assistance, we were in dire need of it. If you had not shown up when you did, we wouldn't have held out, and I would have been dead." he said. Bakura smiled then bowed. "I was honored to serve you your majesty, but you must thank Lady Yami." he said. Atem blushed at the sound of his guest's name, and cocked his head to the side in confusion, "Lady Yami, Why?" he asked.

Bakura then answered, "She sent me here to help. I must admit that because she is my mistress, protecting her was main priority. However she felt that you all might have needed help, so I volunteered to assist, and she sent me here." he explained.

Everyone who was still in their presents heard him speak this. They were astonished that Lady Yami would do such a noble thing. The palace was full of other nobles and royalty, that had their own guards and warrior entourage, but none of them had or possibly would offer up their own men, for battle unless they themselves were in imminent danger. Atem smiled to himself. 'Another discovery of what makes her so incredible.' he thought.

"Pharaoh, we may have survived **this** attack, but he could come back. Do we even know what he is after?" said Marik. "I think I might know." said Bakura. "My brother wants revenge on the Pharaoh, for what happened to our village." he answered.

Atem looked surprised, and confused. What did he mean by this," what exactly happened to your village?" he asked.

Bakura then sighed and told the Pharaoh everything he had already told Ryou. He divulged it all in hopes that it would shed some light on the situation at hand.

…

Yami and the others were sitting ominously in her bedroom. They were awaiting any sign that what ever danger there was, had passed. Ryou was currently laying on Yami's lap, as her kind mistress rubbed her head, Malik was sitting on a cushion worrying about her sister and lover, and Jou was passing around frantically.

"What is taking so long?" asked the impatient blonde. "I don't know" answered Yami. She was extremely worried for Atem, and Bakura, and her dear grandfather. She hoped that everything was alright.

Malik was worried of how frantic her sister was. After being separated, it must have worried her half to death. She also hoped that Marik wasn't hurt. She had just started a romance with him, she didn't want it to end in death. A tear ran down her face as she thought of how dangerous the world could be. She had yet to see any of it until tonight and it scared her.

"Don't worry Malik." said Yami. Malik shot her head up to see the pale noble lady smiling kindly, "When it is safe to come out, my friends and I can escort you to your sister." she assured. Malik blinked away her tears and nodded in understanding.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Everyone tensed. Jou then yelled "Who is it?" then a voice came through, "It is Shiamon." Yami gasped, as Jou quickly opened the door. "Vizier Shiamon! You are safe." Everyone, with the exception of Malik, got up to hug the old man, in both happiness and relief.

"Oh Grandfather, I am so happy you are okay." said Yami. "Don't worry dear everything is fine now. The palace has been successfully protected, and the Pharaoh is holding a gathering in the main hall tomorrow morning, to explain everything that has happened." he said. Yami sighed thankful, that the palace was safe, and so was the Pharaoh.

"Where is Bakura?" asked Ryou. Shiamon gave her a reassuring smile as he answered, "He is fine. He's assisting some of the wounded. Incredibly no one was killed." this news made the whitenette relax tremendously. Malik was also curious of how Marik was, but she was hesitant to ask. "Grandfather, is it safe to leave the rooms?" asked Yami. She then gestured toward Malik, "Lady Malik would like to be reunited with her sister." she finished. The old priest smiled and said, "Of course dear. I will gladly escort you all." this made Malik light up with glee. She could go to room to be with her sister, and when morning came, she could go and see Marik.

…

Ishizu sat alone in her bedroom worrying herself into an early grave about her sister's wellbeing. She wanted to go looking for her, but it was too dangerous for anyone to be outside, she didn't care. All the older tomb keeper wanted was to have her little sister back safe and sound.

Suddenly there was knock at her door. "Malik." she whispered. She was ready to open it, but then paused at the thought that it was possibly an intruder looking to harm. She hesitated, until a familiar voice called through the door.

"Lady Ishizu, Its Lady Yami!" it called. Ishizu immediately went over to open the door. When she did, she gasped at the sight of the noble lady, her friends, and Priest Shiamon, but the most shocking was her dear sister.

"Malik! You're alright!" she cried as she pulled her sister into a tight hug. She had never been so scared and worried in all her life. "Are you hurt? Did anything happen to you?" she questioned frantically. Malik shook her head, "No, I am fine. Lady Yami came and found me. I stayed with her and her friends until we were told it was safe." she said.

Ishizu smiled and faced the four who had returned her beloved sister to her. "Thank you so much, all of you." she said graciously. "No need for thanks Lady Ishizu, we were just helping a friend." said Yami. They all said their goodbyes and returned to their rooms.

It had been a long night, one that had left a lot of questions unanswered. Tomorrow the Pharaoh would explain all, but for now what everyone really needed, was sleep.

 **To Be continued…**

 **Stay tuned for more! Hope you love it so far.**

 **-Anjie-Kun Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have returned! And now let us continue the awesomeness that is: bending characters to my will for the purpose of fulfilling mine and many fan girls' fantasies!**

 **Nonprofit fan based Fanfic owned by 4Kids, and Kazuki Takahashi. Support official release.**

 **Chapter 10:**

It was the dead of night and the palace was at this point on lock down. No was allowed in or out until morning. Atem and his council, along with Bakura and Marik were all in the throne room discussing Bakura's theory about his brother's attack on the palace. After hearing his tragic tale it became clear to everyone of what was going on.

"So your brother believes that my father was responsible for the destruction of your home and family?" questioned Atem. Bakura nodded hoping that Akefia's accusations were wrong. "What do you believe?" Atem asked. "I honestly do not know what to believe. The man leading the army bore the Millennium eye. I know that it wasn't him, but possibly someone from his council." Bakura answered. Atem closed his eyes and sighed out a sorrowful breath.

He then looked to Bakura, making him hum in wonder of the king's expression. "The death of your village was necessary to create the Millennium items." he said. Bakura was shocked and confused. "I witnessed my father's sacrifice for retribution, as penance for your village." Atem continued with a heavy heart, "He begged the Gods for forgiveness, unaware until the deed was done, that innocent lives would be taken. The country was under siege, and the items were our only defense, for the enemy had magic." he finished.

"And the items were used to defend Egypt." Bakura added in comprehension. Atem nodded in more sorrow. "My father would have looked for another way had he known the cost." said the young Pharaoh. "Then why didn't he?" asked Bakura. "He was not the one who had discovered the ritual. It was his brother Aknadin, the former Guardian of the Millennium eye. His Item was the first to be forged, therefore when you saw him that night, he had already had it." It was all making sense now. Aknadin was the one responsible for his family's death's, his home's destruction, and his brother's corruption. The silver haired bodyguard scrunched his brows in anger.

"What happened to him." he asked lowly, but loud enough that the Pharaoh could hear. "After the war, Aknadin became corrupted by the Millennium eye's power, and tried to have my father killed, along with me." Atem responded. "His last attempt brought to his death. My father couldn't understand why he became that way, until he was shown the book of shadow magic. He read about the ritual, and of the requirement of the ninety-one sacrifices to create the items. He sought out the temple of the Gods with me as a witness, to his sacrifice, to make a mends for making such an awful decision." he finished.

Bakura didn't know what to say.

The late Pharaoh was indeed responsible for his village being slaughtered, but he did not know that such devastation would take place. He even surrendered his own life in fairness to the horrific tragedy that caused his people's deaths. It was Aknadin's doing most of the time, and he died too.

The bodyguard had no idea how to handle all of this information. He didn't blame the Pharaoh, but it still felt a little traitorous that he allowed Aknadin to go forth with making the items no matter the cost. It was for a noble cause but there could have been another way. He wasn't sure how to feel, or what to do. He just sat there looking downward confused, and mentally hollow.

The Pharaoh rose from his throne and came forth, and stood before Bakura with saddened eyes, and said, "I know it makes little difference to you Bakura, but on behalf of my father and all who were involved; I am truly sorry that little was done to try and avert your people's demise. I wish I could undo it all." he said. The bodyguard heard the apology and looked up, and gasped in shock. The Pharaoh was bowing to him, on his knees with his forehead to the ground. "Pharaoh!" called Seto, but he was stopped by Isis.

She had a hand to his shoulder and a sorrowful look in her eyes, shaking her head for him to not interfere. Seto then exhaled feeling that his king should not have to do such petty things to someone of a commoner position, but could do nothing about it. Bakura on the other hand was amazed that the Pharaoh; The King of Egypt, would be bowing before him. He was even more lost for words than he was before. 'All of this for an apology.' he thought. He was then struck with understanding, and appreciation. Bakura took in the young King's words.

"I wish that I too could undo the past. However I can not, no one can, and knowing that you would undo it all if you had the power to is enough for me. All is forgiven my King, as well as greatly appreciated." he said genuinely. Atem looked up to the bodyguard, who was now smiling, and offering a hand to him. The young Pharaoh smiled back and accepted the other's help onto his feet.

After all the apologies were done, Shada came forth holding the sack of royal items that were left behind. "My Pharaoh, we found this after the smoke cleared." Atem looked through the bag finding all of his father's precious belongings that were meant to be buried with him. He looked at everything from the scepter all the way to the late Pharaoh's favorite purple cloak, but something wasn't right. It wasn't there, "Its missing." he said. "What?" asked the priest. "His Diadiankh. Its not in here." he said in a panic.

"What will we do? If he does return for another fight he could use it to summon the shadow monsters." said Isis. Atem looked hard toward the ground. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't know if they had the time, "we will have to fight with the shadow monsters that we have, and…" he took a deep sigh, "I will have to summon the Egyptian Gods." he finished. The priests and bodyguards looked surprised.

"But my Pharaoh, are you sure?" asked Isis. "we don't have much choice. After I explain everything, everyone must be kept on high alert, and I will continue to master the power needed to call forth the Gods. Anyone who is able to leave immediately must take that leave as soon as they can." said Atem.

"Yes my Pharaoh." Said the Priests. "So let it be written, so let it be said." soon everyone had left, to tend to the wounded, or clean up the mess left from the invasion. As everyone dispersed Atem got a glimpse of Bakura leaving. "Bakura." he called. The Bodyguard stopped in his tracks and looked back answering, "Yes Pharaoh?"

"I must ask you to keep everything you've heard about the Egyptian Gods at your discretion. It is imperative that no one outside of the royal court know of this, even Lady Yami." he said. Bakura nodded in understanding, "Of course, you have my word." he then left from the hall and back to his own room, at least not before checking on his friends of course.

…

The next morning Yami arose to the sun's light yet again. She blinked away the disturbance of the light and sighed. She got up and dressed in a beautiful off white strapless sarong dress, with gold trim, a see-through silk purple shawl descending from the gold neckline, with tiny gold beads dangling from it, a royal blue gold trimmed waist cloth, and matching slippers with amethyst stones centered in them. Yami was moving at an automated pace, feeling a great amount of worry for the people she had yet to see, since last night.

She walked out from her room to find her servants waiting for her by her door. "Good morning my lady, did you sleep well?" asked Ryou, with a bow. Yami just sighed, and responded, "I wish it had been better. I'm afraid last night's intrusion left me rather restless. I hope your sleep was well." Jou wasn't really willing to answer, seeing that her sleep was just as productive. Ryou blushed because she spent her night in Bakura's room, after he came to check on them. She was so worried that she couldn't sleep, and when he peeked in she got up and ran to him and spent the whole night in his bedroom.

Yami gave a soft hum and a sweet smile toward her dear friends. She then gave them both a big hug of reassurance. "I'm sure the Pharaoh will protect us all. don't worry." she said. "Lady Yami." said a voice. Yami turned to see that it was Bakura.

"Yes Bakura?" she asked. "The Pharaoh will be holding a conference in the dining hall, for all the guests soon, to explain everything from last night." he informed her. "Very well. We should go immediately." said the pale noble girl, then she lead her party toward the dining hall.

…

In the dining hall, Everyone was gathered.

There was loud, startled chatter and murmuring about last night's disruption. Everyone was scared out of their wits over this. Once Yami and her friends had made it to the room they weren't all too shocked about the loud panicked conversations. They were all pretty worried too. Just then Priest Seto had stepped up to speak. "Attention guests!" he called, making everyone look to his direction, and ceasing all their talking.

Pharaoh Atem then came up and addressed his guests. "My dear guests, I apologize for last night. The palace was attacked by raiders, but was successfully detained." he said. "However, a threat has been made on the palace once more, and it is likely that another attack might occur, at some point. I am afraid we will have to cut the celebration short for now until this threat has been ceased." he then took a pause as everyone looked to each other worried.

"Whoever is able to leave immediately must do so by the end of Ra's journey. Everyone else who either must or prefer to stay, I advise you to exercise caution, and to abide every curfew that will be given. Please do not be alarmed, my Priests and I are doing what we can to make you all safe again." he finished. He then dismissed everyone and stepped down from where he was. He scanned through the separating crowd trying to find his **special** guest. As he scanned the dispersing groups of people, many of which bowing as he walked pass them, he had finally caught a glimpse of the lovely noble lady he was looking for. Yami looked to him as well. He sighed in relief that she seemed unharmed. He instantly walked over toward her.

Teana was looking around for Atem to tell him how happy she was that he was alright. She wanted to see him, for she had worried for him since all this commotion started. She looked around frantically, desperate to find him, until she finally spotted him walking pass her direction. She smiled to herself in relief and went to talk to him. Some part of her hoped, that he cared for her enough, to acknowledge her safety. However she was wrong. Once she had nearly caught up to him, he was making a beeline straight toward lady Yami, as he had been doing quite a lot lately. Teana's eyes saddened with small tears as she watched her beloved Pharaoh give his concerns and attention to the paler noble lady yet again. She then turned and walked away in despair and heartache.

"Are you alright Lady Yami?" asked Atem. "I am fine Atem. I am however more concerned for you." Yami responded. "I am fine. I also wanted to thank you for sending your exemplary bodyguard to our aid. We truly were in need." he said. The humble Lady smiled kindly, "I am just happy that no one on our side was lost." she said. "What will you do about all this?" she then asked. "I don't know yet, but I will find away to keep you all safe…I promise." he pledged as he took the lady's Lilly-white hand and gave it a small kiss, before giving Yami a smile and walking off. The young noble lady sighed. 'at least I know he is safe.' she thought. She then continued out of the hall, toward the library.

…

Meanwhile Atem was heading to the council room where he was to meet his Priests and Tomb keepers. When he got there his cousin Seto was already outside waiting to greet him. "My Pharaoh." he said with a bow. Atem nodded then took the lead as the two walked into the room together.

"Pharaoh." said Ishizu. "I am ready to continue" he responded. He wanted to get straight to business. He had to protect Egypt. So by any means necessary, he had to be ready. He needed the Gods at his side.

…

Jou walked the halls tending to her routine chores. She was taking Yami's used clothing to the washing quarters, to be cleaned. As she was making her way down the hall, she had heard voices. She hadn't heard the sounds during her trips down the hall before, so it was concerning to her. She followed the chatter toward the council room. No one but the Pharaoh and his council were allowed, but then why were there voices coming form there? Were they discussing the events of last night, collaborating on how they were going to fight it? She was curious of what lied behind that door. She decided to listen at least.

As the blonde servant girl put her ear to the door, she tried to make out the voices, and what was being said. Suddenly the was a loud and monstrous roar that startled the young servant from the door, and made her fall onto the ground. "What was that?" she whispered to herself. Suddenly the door opened, Jou looked up. The person she saw made her face pale immensely. It was Priest Seto.

"What are you doing here mutt? This is no place for servants." he demanded. Jou didn't know what to say. She couldn't just say that she was eavesdropping on a disclosed discussion between the Pharaoh and his officials. "I…um…I got lost." she fibbed. "Oh really, even though you've gone this rout before?" he wasn't buying it. "Well, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I have to leave. She gathered the clothes she had dropped and tried to go, before Seto had grabbed her wrist. He seemed to do that a lot with her.

"Let me go!" she cried. "What did you hear?" asked the Priest. Jou tensed at the question. He knew she had been listening. "I-I didn't hear anything, I swear!" she said. It was half true, since she didn't hear any of the conversations, but she did hear that strange roar. "You heard nothing?" questioned the Priest. Jou mumbled under the darker skinned man's piercing cold gaze.

Seto didn't know what to believe. He continued to stare down the servant girl, trying to find some sign of guilt. Jou then began to squirm her hand attempting to escape the older male's grasp. "I have to return to my duties." she said. The Priest was not listening.

He had seen it again. At that moment, he saw it; that fire in the young servant girl. The fire that had caught his interest before. At this point he no longer cared about why she was there. All he cared about was that she **was** there. Jou continued to fight the priest's hold not understanding why he wouldn't just leave her alone. "Unhand me you insolent ass!" she yelled in frustration while trying to pull away.

Jou's yelling soon turned into a startled shriek as she was suddenly pinned to the wall. "W-what are you doing?!" she shakily asked. Seto didn't answer, he just stared at the blonde Japanese servant girl, intently. Jou stared back with a wondering look in her eyes.

"Priest Seto?" said a sudden voice. Mahado came out from the door when he heard a commotion. He saw Seto pinning a servant to the wall. It was very concerning. "Is there something wrong?" asked the slightly worried priest. Jou was the first to break eye contact, to see Mahado. Seto then looked to the fellow priest as well. After a few moments Seto stood straight up from the wall, and turned to walk back toward the council room. "No Mahado. Nothing is wrong." he responded.

With a curious glance from the calm Seto, then back to the confused, Jou the other priest then gave a polite bow to Jou, then shut the door back.

Jou then clenched the clothes that she had somehow managed to keep in her arms. She turned around and walked swiftly back down the hall she was suppose to take for her chore. All the while she was wondering what it was that was going on in the council room. 'What are they up to, and what was that strange growl? What are they planning to use against our enemy.' she thought as she walked on.

Whatever was going on, no one else is suppose to know it, and for now Jou thought that maybe it was best to keep it to herself.

…

In the council room a large blue monster with armored skin, massive and powerful emerged from the light created by the Pharaoh's Diadiankh. Everyone in the room looked with astonishment as young Atem had successfully summoned Obelisk the Tormentor; another of the Egyptian Gods. As the light faded, the Pharaoh brought his arm down to conclude the summoning. The massive creature receded back into the golden device. Atem was not as worn out as the first time, do to his daily practices.

"Excellent work my king." said Ishizu. Atem then sighed in relief. Now the only one left to summon was the Winged Dragon of Ra. According to the scriptures on the younger Tomb keeper's back summoning Ra would prove more difficult. "You should take a break my Pharaoh." said Shada. Atem really needed a rest, but he just couldn't knowing that danger was afoot and he needed to try and summon Ra. "No we have one more to go." he said with determination.

Everyone was a little worried about the Pharaoh's choice, however they did not argue, and continued on.

…

Yami was reading a book in the library. It was pretty interesting and she just couldn't put it down. "Lady Yami?" said a voice. Yami looked up and saw that it was Mana. "Oh hello Mana." she greeted. "Hi, what are you doing here." asked the sorceress-in-training. "I was just reading. We had a vast library in our old home, but none as impressive as this. Not even the books were as good." Yami commented. "Well this is the Pharaoh's palace, everything is grand here, I guess." Mana said humbly.

"How are you doing? I was pretty worried about you, when everyone had to be evacuated." she continued. "I am fine. It was quite scary, but everything turned out alright… for now." said the Noble lady. Mana looked at the face that Yami was making. It looked almost worried. Mana then asked, "Are you going to leave?" Yami looked up in surprise to the question. "What?" she asked back. "Are you going to leave the palace? Many others are." she finished. Yami sat up straight and thought for a moment before saying, "No." her answer now made Mana look up. "As of now the Palace is my home." she said.

"It is? When did that happen?" said Mana, astounded. "Earlier yesterday, when Atem and I took that walk together. He gave me and my friends permission to stay here." she explained.

The Happy sorceress then jumped over and hugged Yami, "I'm so glad! I would have missed you so much if you had left us." the paler noble smiled and hugged the girl back. After calming herself, Mana then sat down across from Yami. The noble girl then told Mana all about hers and the Pharaoh's talk that lead to him letting them all live there.

As she was telling Mana her tale, Princess Vivian walked by. She had heard Yami mention the Pharaoh's name and listened in on the conversation. "Wow!" said Mana, "Atem was really kind to let you live here." she said. Vivian was shocked to hear that. "Well it's only temporary. We will have to find some place of our own to live." Yami said. Mana paused and looked down trying to decipher something in her thoughts.

Vivian huffed and stomped away, outraged that Atem had given Yami asylum in the palace. It was unfair to her. Not wanting to hear anymore, she left grumbling to herself angrily.

"Lady Yami, what if-um…" Yami hummed in curiosity to Mana's struggled question. "Yes?" she asked. "I was just wondering…what if- hypothetically speaking-Atem wanted you to stay?" she got out. Yami was surprised by the question. It made her blush several shades, "I-Why would you ask something like that Mana?!" she shrieked. "Its just a hypothetical question!" she shrieked back.

Yami didn't know how to answer that question, even if it was hypothetical. In truth, if Atem asked her to stay she would do it in a heartbeat.

However she couldn't say that. Her feelings for the powerful young king were not yet clear, so she had no idea how to respond to such a query. "I don't know. I mean what would I even have to offer the Pharaoh to make him want me to stay?" she asked, trying to seem oblivious. Mana sighed. It was as if they were going in circles.

"I mean, what if he liked you?" she clarified. Yami was startled by how Mana asked the question. It was as if she demanded an answer. The nervous noble didn't know what to say. She had never thought in the slightest, that Atem could ever feel anything for her other than friendship. "of course he likes me, we are friends." she said waving her hands sheepishly.

Mana grew frustrated, and shrieked, "No! I mean if he liked you as more than a friend!?" Yami was in deep shit now. She had no response for a few moments. She fidgeted and squirmed trying to come up with some way to get out of this. "I-I don't know, I mean…though I do care for Atem, I'm not sure what I would do if he, liked me." she said. Mana was taken aback. "But don't you like him?" Yami tensed and looked up to Mana with wide eyes, and a blushed face. She then processed the development of her feelings in the last three days.

Ever since the incident in the Pharaoh's room, he had shown her so much kindness, and care that it was impossible to deny that she was flattered by it. He was also noble at heart, and he looked out for her in ways that no man has ever done for her before, not even Bakura. She was developing romantic feelings toward him, but was there a chance that he could return those feelings?

"I-..." "Mana!" before Yami could finish, Mahado had come into the library looking for his student. "There you are. You should be getting to your lessons." he scolded. "Mahado! We were in the middle of a conversation!" Mana whined loudly. As Mahado came and picked the smaller sorceress-in-training up by the torso, making her yell and kick in annoyance, Mahado bowed to the young noble girl and said, "I am terribly sorry for Mana disturbing you my Lady." Yami then chuckled, "she was no trouble at all. Mana has been wonderful company in fact." she assured.

The sorcerer smiled and bowed again before taking his leave with Mana struggling under his armpit. She then stopped for a moment to wave to the pale noble lady, "Bye Lady Yami, I'll see you at dinner!" called Mana.

The noble smiled and waved back. Once they were gone she slumped back in her chair thinking back on Mana's last question, _'But don't you like him?'_ she recalled. Yami then thought silently before closing her book. She looked downward, and whispered, "I do…I do like him."

 **To Be Continued…**

 **OMG! Finally she said it! Shit's 'bout to get real! Tune in everyone, cause we're not do yet! -Anjie-Kun Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back and here you are, please enjoy your fan fiction, and support the official release of Yu-Gi-Oh! Mature content, so please read at your on risk.**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**

 **Chapter 11:**

Atem was in his room attempting to rest up. He had pushed himself a little too hard trying to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra.

' _The young Pharaoh was reciting the ancient words used to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra. As he said them the energy built up little by little. As he loudly chanted the last of the words, the Diadiankh glowed brightly drawing in massive amounts of energy the more the young Pharaoh chanted._

 _Soon a light flashed, burning brighter than the sun blinding everyone in the room. A massive golden dragon, emerged from the light. It was the final and most powerful Egyptian God. The creature gave an ear shattering screech. Flames began to surround the beast causing everything to nearly spiral out of control._

 _Malik became concerned, so she went to the Pharaoh and attempted to pull his hand down. "Pharaoh let it go!" she cried. Atem could barely hear her. He struggled to bring his arm down, but with Malik's help he was succeeding. The light and the monster both receded back into the Diadiankh, leaving the young ruler drained and limp._

 _The blonde Tomb Keeper caught him and held him up by his arm and put it over her shoulder. Atem was physically exhausted. Isis had to come and take the Pharaoh from Malik. Everyone watched in bewilderment. That was far more intense than even the Ishtar siblings anticipated._

 _Atem was later taken to the healing chambers to be looked over by the healer, and was deemed unharmed but in need of rest. He was immediately sent back to his room to sleep.'_

However Atem couldn't sleep. He kept waking up from horrible nightmares where he watched everyone he knew and cared for die before his eyes, by a mysterious dark force. The painful devastation, was all because of his inability to protect, and it haunted him every time he closed his eyes. He had no idea that there would be such a burden to bare, being Pharaoh. He thought he was ready, but this evil force that he was meant to face might be coming sooner than he thought before.

How could he possible defeat this foe without all of the Gods to help him? He sat up and rubbed his face in despair. He needed to clear his thoughts. 'perhaps a walk in the gardens will help' he thought.

He then got up and redressed into an long off-white shendyt with a blue and black apron, a gold wesekh collar, arm, wrist, and waist bands, no shirt, a red cape, and a pair of white gold trimmed slippers. He then walked out of the room and headed for the garden.

…

Yami was walking the garden, thinking heavily about her conversation with Mana. She hadn't been able to answer her when she asked if she liked Atem. Yami didn't know what she would've said to the girl, but she did. She did like Atem, she knew it the moment he had first kissed her hand, when he apologized to her for that big misunderstanding.

She had never felt this way for anyone before. She hadn't had many suitors, because they were shallow and thought she was a commoner, do to her humble appearance. Yami wasn't very impressed by those men anyway. They were just a bunch of snobby peacocks flaunting their wealth around in hopes of attracting their ideal of the "perfect mate". She cared little for such illusions, especially since those men usually showed her exactly what kind of person they really were.

Yami wasn't like other nobles, and she wasn't going to press her feelings toward Atem, like many others would. She knew he wouldn't appreciate it and they were already such good friends. For now at least, that was enough for her.

She then noticed the bushes. She remembered the path she and Atem took together, and she remembered a spot that led straight to the river. She once again gave in to her wonder and followed the path to get to the beautiful Nile.

…

Atem had just made it into the garden. He walked around for a while trying to figure out what he did wrong when he tried to summon Ra. As he walked he saw something [or someone] in the distance. Whoever it was, they were sitting near the river, humming beautifully. Atem then went over to see who it was.

Teana was walking around trying to find Atem. She wanted to try and talk to him again. As she looked around the outside halls of the palace, she heard a soft distant hum. She looked back trying to follow it.

…

Atem had reached the water's edge and sure enough the person humming, was right there. It was none other than Lady Yami. "ah-ah ah-ah~ ah-ah-aaah ah-ah~…" she sang. It was a song that her mother taught her when she was a child. It just so happened to be about sailing on the Nile.

 _The winds blow free~ through the air with life we breathe~… with Ra~ as our guide, as the clouds come rolling by~…_

Atem walked up closer, to hear more of Yami's enchanting voice. He had no idea she could sing so well. Her voice carried on as the she held a hand to her heart.

 _Through the river we sail~ hope and love will see us well~… when the litter~ grows cold, you shall be my warmth and soul~… till the day-grows-old~._

She was then aware of Atem's presents, and looked over to him with a content smile. The shimmer of the sun's light shinning on her slowly blinking amethyst eyes, made the young Pharaoh's heart skip a beat. Yami then turned back toward the water, and continued the last of the words, while making gestures to match them. All the while, Teana had found them on the river bank.

 _When the night has come~ I will pull-you to my heart~… and- my light will guide our way through the dark~… mi tw xpr wnn i~ Mrwt*~._

As she finished the song, Atem let out a shaky sigh. He then slowly walked over to the enthralling lady and kneeled down to her. Yami looked back to him slightly startled by his movements. He reached out and touched her gently, the warmth making her sigh and lean into him happily.

The Pharaoh had never felt more at peace. Yami just seemed to make him forget about all his trouble, and all his worries. She then placed a hand onto the back of his, as he held her face, with care. Her touch sent a jolt down his spine, almost making him tense. He eased up, with half lidded eyes. As Atem looked into Yami's amethyst orbs, he saw something-a spark. It wasn't hard to miss when she was looking right at him.

He couldn't tell what it was for sure, but it was electrifying. He didn't want to leave, not even for a second. He wanted to stay close to her like this. Atem leaned his head forward not realizing what he was doing. He close his eyes as he brought his lips closer to the young noble.

Teana was shocked. Atem was so close to kissing Yami and the surprised lady seemed to nearly let him do it.

She then smirked, before swiftly standing up and began to walk off, confusing the young king. She looked back playfully, "would you like to accompany me Atem?" she asked. Atem smiled and gladly gave a nod of his head, and followed her.

The two then walked side by side blissfully through the garden. The sun was barely in the sky at this point and it would soon be night.

Teana was closed behind, still trying to figure out if Yami had won the Pharaoh over or not. She hoped that she hadn't.

…

In Marik's sleeping chambers there was a bonding happening with the two blonde Egyptian lovers as well. Marik was on top of a topless Malik covering her body in kisses.

The young Tomb Keeper was a little apprehensive at first. She had never in her life been prepared for anything like this, so it was pretty scary. She did her best to relax as he reached her naval. Marik then licked her slowly, "Ah!" she screamed. The seductive bodyguard smirked. He loved playing with his treasure, and seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

He then sat up to take off his cape and tunic. After throwing the clothes to the ground he reached down to remove the shy Tomb Keeper's silk skirt. Malik tensed in sudden panic, "Ah, M-Marik-…!" she was cut off by a finger to her lips, and a sinuous deep voice. "Ssssh. don't worry my dear. I'll be very gentle." he said with wicked seductive grin. Malik melted under that enticing gaze. She slowly leaned back as Marik got closer.

He was then completely on top of her kissing her hungrily on the mouth. Malik happily gave in matching his movements in a perfect rhythm. Malik then wrapped her arms around Marik's neck pulling him closer to her. She moaned into his mouth when she felt a electrifying jolt in her lower half, as Marik grinded his clothed erection against her womanhood.

"Ah!-Oh, Marik I feel strange." she said in a daze. "mm-so good." Marik smirked at how he was making the young girl squirm beneath him. It brought a great deal of pleasure to him as well, and he still wanted more. He adjusted himself a bit then reached between their bodies to touch Malik's wet spot. Malik arched her back upward as his fingers slid between the lips of her womanhood. "Haaa!-aaah." she was completely overcome with pleasure.

She tried to close her legs until Marik said while his face was buried into the crook of Malik's neck, "Keep them open." he whispered. Malik blushed as she slowly separated her legs some more. Once she was had them spread apart, she gasped and sighed, as Marik continued rubbing her clit.

Marik was happy to know that his methods to satisfy his lovely goddess were working. Malik was becoming more and more wet and enjoying every breath and moan she let out as he touched her. He gathered up as much of her natural lubricant as he could, then slowly slipped a finger into her. Malik's eyes flew open, "AH!-M-Marik…ah-HA!" she screamed and moaned. Marik was careful not to hurt her. He began rubbing in and out of the blonde girl as slowly and as gently as possible. "Oh-Marik, please…faster!" she begged. The wild bodyguard was happy to do so. He sped up his pace, sending Malik into a stream of spine-tingling, hot, whining, head-spinning ecstasy.

Marik wasn't stopping there. He then inserted a second finger, then a third. Malik's body moved with her lover's hand as he pushed his fingers in continuously. She clenched her fists into the sheets and curled her toes fighting the pleasure as it began to build up deep inside of her. "Ah! Ah! Ha! Ha-a-Ah!" she groaned.

The grinning Egyptian was mesmerized by the erotic response from his precious love, so he pulled out his fingers and sat back up again. Malik was left whining from the absents of the guard. Marik then reached under his shendyt to bring out his fully erect arousal. "Don't worry my love. You'll get what you want soon." he said. Malik stared at the pulsing organ in shock, with a furious blush on her face. She snapped her head away, causing Marik to raise a brow and ask, "What's wrong?" Malik began to tremble. Marik gently turned her chin toward him and asked in a tender tone, "are you okay, love?" Malik was warmed by the concern so she looked to him. "I-I've never done anything like this before." she admitted. "I'm scared." she looked a little ashamed.

Marik looked to the innocent tomb keeper with understanding. This wasn't going to be like any of his other one night stands. Malik was a virgin.

She had to be handled with care. Marik sighed and smiled softly. He was going to make sure Malik was comfortable. So he leaned forward and kissed Malik on the lips. "Don't be afraid. It will hurt at first, but it wont for too long, I promise, and if at any time you want to stop, I will." he said before delivering another kiss.

The two soon fell back onto the bed together entwined in a beautiful sweaty heap of love and lust. All the while Marik was rubbing his 'pride' against Malik's 'flower' making her squeal, in surprise. Once he felt that she was ready, Marik sat up a little and positioned himself at Malik's entrance. "are you ready love?" he asked. Malik looked to him with fear, then she slowly nodded. Little by little, Marik was able to fully burry himself into Malik.

"Ah!" she screamed as he buried himself deep into her. Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes, and she paused her breathing. She could feel him inside, filling her completely. She made a sudden gasp as he moved. She then heard her beloved speak, "relax Malik." he gave her a peck on the cheek, then pulled out slowly, then back in again.

His thrusts were slow and steady. For some time Malik thought that he was going to tear her in half from the inside out, but as he continued the pain began to fade and the pleasure started to take over completely. "Ooooh!- aaah! M-Marik…s-so good!" she moaned. "P-please…go f-faster!" Marik was panting hard from fighting back the urge to move faster, but thanks to Malik's please, he happily obliged. "with pleasure." he said, before ramming into her repeatedly.

Malik was entirely lost in pleasure as Marik sped up his thrusts. She had a death grip on his soft wild blonde hair as she moved her body with him. She had never known any feeling close to this. Nothing could've ever prepared her for it.

It brought stars to her eyes, and this wild side of her that she was never aware of.

Marik was feeling exactly the same way. Being with Malik like this was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He has had women in his bed but this wasn't just any average, casual intercourse, this was something else. Something far more special; this was true, honest lovemaking. He never thought that he would have such a blissful encounter with any woman. He was so lost in pleasure that he just couldn't take it. Malik was so tight and warm. It was just perfect, everything was perfect. Their bodies moved in perfect synch, with each other. They both made the bed a beautiful squeaking mess, and they both held each other as close as they possibly could, with Marik on top, pulling Malik's head into his shoulder, and Malik underneath, wrapping her legs around Marik's waist pressing him deeper into her.

"Ha, Ha, Ha-Malik, I'm close." he panted. Malik had tears of mixed emotions running down her face as she responded, "I-I think I am too!-ha, ha, ha-Oh! W-what's this…?" she asked, slightly afraid. She was suddenly overcome with a massive amount of pleasure rising inside, making her stomach warm.. Soon Marik grabbed Malik's body and pulled her up.

He Brought her toward himself while still thrusting into her, making her head spin. The new position had Marik even deeper inside of his beautiful lover, bringing her even closer to completion. This made her walls tighten even more causing Marik to groan from the sudden constriction.

Marik kept thrusting into her over and over, until finally…their simultaneous orgasm hit, and the two went spiraling into full on euphoria.

Malik was soon engulfed in a wave of unbelievable pleasure. The two fell limp back onto the bed, only this time Marik fell backwards with a tired spent Malik on top of him.

The two then cuddled up under the covers ready to sleep once the afterglow had passed. Malik looked up to her love as he brought the sheets over her body. "That was amazing." she let out. Marik paused and looked down at the young tomb keeper. Her large purple eyes were glazed over, with content that warmed his heart. He smiled happily, pleased that he could satisfy his lovely lady. "I'm glad. You were quite wonderful for your first time." he reciprocated the compliment. Malik blushed profusely. She didn't know what to say to that.

"We should sleep now." he said. Malik then curled up to Marik ready to sleep. The silent bodyguard looked upon his half-asleep angel who had already closed her eyes, and gave her a small kiss to her temple. He then whispered softly right before sleep could take her, "I love you, Malik." then he too laid his head down to sleep. Malik spoke back sleepily, I love you too, Marik." the couple finally went to sleep without a care in the world, for they had already made their bond, and they were going to make it last.

…

Meanwhile Jou had just finished the last of her chores. She was still thinking about what she had heard through the doors of council room earlier. It was likely that the Priest, Seto would hunt her down in order to get a straight answer out of her. It scared her to death what he might do if he got to her like earlier.

It also baffled her why he was staring at her so hard in those moments that he had stopped questioning her about what she witnessed. The cold Priest had given her that look before. That intense, piercing, almost interested gaze, that always left her wondering.

As she walked the halls pondering her dilemma, she heard a familiar high-pitched voice call out, "Jou!" she turned to see that it was Ryou. The whitenette was running toward her frantically. "Hello Ryou, what's the matter?" she asked concerned. The pale girl stopped about an inch away panting exasperatedly. "Have you seen Lady Yami anywhere?" she asked. Jou put a hand to her chin in thought, "Huh, not since this morning during the gathering." she said. Ryou sighed in disappointment. "However knowing her she's probably in the garden." said the blonde servant girl.

"Oh! Yes of course, thank you Jou!" she exclaimed before running off with glee. Jou was left standing there in confusion.

…

In the garden Atem and Yami are found walking and conversing with each other. The troubled Pharaoh was confiding in the young noble about his self doubts and fears of failing to protect his subjects. Yami was a bit saddened to hear king speak in such despair. "If I cannot use this magic to fight this enemy, we could all be doomed." he said.

"I see." Yami responded. They then took a seat on one of the white marble benches. "Atem I wont say that I understand how you're feeling, for it would be a lie. I also cant say for certain what other people think of your leadership." Yami then paused with a sigh. "But what I can say for certain is that I believe in you." the young king looked up in surprise. "I know that whatever you have to do to save us, you will find a way." she said with confidence.

Atem looked to her with admiration, then turned his head downward. "How can you have so much faith in me?" he asked. "Because you've already protected us once before. Besides you will everyone's support, including mine." she responded. The Pharaoh was astounded by the noble girl's words. It warmed his heart to have such positive reassurance.

As he looked to the pale look-a-like of himself, he found himself entranced by her fair features as he had been before. She watched the sunset with content, as the young king brought a hand to her face, to gently push her bangs away so he could see her eyes.

The feelings that he had been exhibiting since he first began his friendship with the noble girl, were beginning show again. He was finally understanding what those feelings were This time he didn't try to hide it. Atem wanted to tell the young noble what his heart had been longing to tell her, and by the Gods- he wasn't going to pass up the chance now that he finally understood his feelings.

At this moment all that mattered was that he and Yami were here, together. It was as Marik had told him the day before; he had to enjoy whatever normality came to him. Being here with Yami was his normality, and he wasn't going to pass up the chance to make her his. He began caressing her face ever so softly rubbing her porcelain cheek, with his strong, gentle, tanned hand.

Yami was a little surprised by the action. She hadn't expected this sort of treatment from the young ruler. It made her blush as his fingers lightly brushed against her skin. "Miss Yami." said Atem. "Y-Yes pharaoh" she answered. "are you…do you have any suitors…at the moment?" he asked. Yami's blush deepened at the question. "No. I have none. Now that I think about it, no one has ever tried to court me before." she said. Atem smiled. He was relieved that the fair lady wasn't taken, but it baffled him how no one could want such a lovely and kind person like Yami.

"Then may I have the honor?" he asked holding one of the girl's hands. "W-what?" she asked startled by the question. "May I be the one to court you?" he clarified. Yami stayed silent for sometime blushing profusely, before finally saying "M-me!? Are-are you sure?" she questioned frantically.

Atem then held both of Yami's hands firmly yet gently. He smiled happily and said, "I was sure the first time I decided to walk with you here." he said. "I know for certain now that care for you, far more deeply than that of a friendship."

Yami was speechless. She had no idea that the Pharaoh had felt this way. She never would have thought in a million years that Atem would care about her this way. She searched her mind for words. "really?" she asked. "yes Lady Yami. I believe I've fallen in love with you." he said.

Yami was shocked. She had no idea how to respond. Her blush deepened as the Pharaoh asked again, "Would you like to be my lover Lady Yami?"

The young Noble had lost her breath for a second before she finally answered without hesitation, "Yes."

…

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Yes! Finally the confession. also I made up the song Yami was singing, I hope you like it.**

 **Translation for the last part of the song;*You will be my love. Till next time loves!**

 **Anjie-Kun Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Yami smiled with pure happiness and joy, she couldn't believe it. The Pharaoh loved her, and from the look of his smile he was equally overjoyed by the fair noble girl's answer. "You will?" Atem questioned breathlessly. "Yes Atem,I will be your lover." She answered, "I love you too." The young king couldn't help but smile at the confession. Without thinking Atem leaned in, prompting Yami to follow suit, soon they were engaged in a warm, soft, gentle kiss.

Teana was gone from the scene however, she had seen enough. By the time they were about to kiss she had already run away. The girl was devastated, the man she loved was now claimed and the worst of it is that Atem was the one to initiate the romance between them. Her fears of the young royal being interested in the other noble girl were proven to be true and it broke her heart into a million pitiful shards, as she sobbed falling down to the cold stone floor.

Teana just couldn't understand why Atem couldn't give her a chance. She still remembered when she was little and how she and the Pharaoh were friends, back then he was still the prince.

 _'A young nine year old Teana is seen running to catch up with her friends in the gardens of the Pharaoh's palace. The other kids; Mana, Vivian, Marik, and Atem were all too far ahead, refusing to slow down for her. "Guys!-wait for me!" She called. After a few more steps she tripped and fell to the ground. She started crying when she noticed her clothes were a mess they were saturated in soil and she would probably get a scolding from her father for it. As she rubbed her tears away a hand was being offered to her. "Are you okay?" Asked a young make voice._

 _She looked to see that it was prince smiling kindly to her, it made her blush a little. She took hold of the hand feeling grateful that someone came back to help her...after that she and the other children played happily, Vivian kept forcibly stealing Atem's attention away from Teana, but it wouldn't last long. The gleeful noble girl had the most fun she had ever experienced, with new friends and a new love.'_

Since then Teana would happily attend all the royal functions and activities with the hope of seeing Atem. Her father would only forward an interest in her toward the Young prince, even to this day, he only wanted an 'in' with the royal family, but Teana wanted more than that. She wanted to be Atem's wife not the Queen of Egypt.

She really loved him, so why couldn't he see that?

Perhaps it was because she took Vivian's annoying antics to try getting his attention, but he forgave her for that, so what else could it be? She didn't know what to think accept that it wasn't fair. When Atem had to attend his lessons to become Pharaoh before he came of age he made very little time to be around her, and especially Vivian.

She also stayed away long enough to let him grieve for the loss of his father but after that he became too busy for her or anyone. He never had an ounce of time for Teana yet somehow he found all the the time in the world for Yami. This just made the saddened girl cry even more. 'What does he see in her?' She thought. 'I've loved him far longer than she has-I've been so patient for him yet he still chose another!' She thought more as the broken shards of her broken heart turned to dust.

"I don't understand, why does he love her?" She asked herself. She continued asking herself the same question over and over again as she wept in the outside halls wishing that someone would give her an answer.

...

Ryou wandered around the garden desperate to find her mistress. She really needed to talk to her about something wonder but alas, finding the shorter noble lady was proving to be quite nerve-racking. She sighed in near frustration, "Oh, where could she be?" She said to herself.

As she walked on the white haired servant looked around, her wandering eye scanning her left proximity. Teana was sniffling dispiritedly as she got up from the floor she then heard foot steps approaching. She had to hide she couldn't let anyone see her like this, so broken up and disheveled she was humiliated enough. She ran off toward the garden path that led back to the palace, just as she hid between the bushes Ryou came upon the next cornered puzzled by the faint sounds of hasty rustling like those of someone scrambling away, but she found no one.

"Ryou!" Called a voice, the young girl turned to see her mistress coming toward her way with an arm linked closely with the Pharaoh's. The servant gave a quick polite bow before saying excitedly, "Mistress Yami I've been looking all over for you!" She said. "Why, is something wrong?" Asked the young noble. "I well...umm..." Ryou fidgeted a little trying to get her words out.

Yami took it as a sign that the matter she wished to discuss was private, she turned to the Pharaoh and said, "Atem I need to speak to Ryou for a moment could please go on ahead and wait for us?" She asked politely. The young monarch nodded as he smiled gladly and held the noble lady's hand into his own lovingly. "I will only go half way." He said as he slowly let go and smiled toward Ryou before walking onward confidently.

The whitenette immediately started asking, "Why were you two holding hands?" Yami blushed realizing that her observant friend noticed the affectionate gestures. "Well...Atem and I are lovers, now." She answered bashfully with a smile. Ryou's eye grew wide with shock bewildered by why what she had hair heard, "You and the Pharaoh?" She asked, Yami simply nodded, "Yes." She said. 'My goodness Mistress Yami and the Pharaoh of all Egypt? I was certain they both cared for each other but I never imagined it would be on this level.' She instantly grabbed her sovereign's hands and cheered, "I'm so happy for you My Lady!" Yami smiled thanking her dear friend. It was so wonderful to know that she would be courted by someone who would love her for her kind, humble benevolent self.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Asked Yami. Ryou was nearly confused by the question, until she remembered why she came looking for her mistress, "Oh! Yes well...you see..." She was so excited that she could barely get out any words. "...Well first you should know that...Bakura and I are in love!" She began. "Yes I know." Responded Yami. Ryou became wide-eyed in astonishment, "What!?" She yelled. "I've known since Bakura joined our group that you two have feelings for each other." Said the tricolor haired lady bluntly, yet happily. 'I can't believe it was that obvious.' She thought. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Ask Yami. "Well yes-but that's only part of it my lady, you see...Bakura proposed to me!" She sated with pure elation.

Now it was Yami's turn to be astonished. "He did?" She asked in shock, Ryou nodded excitedly and held up her hand, revealing a beautiful pale green ring woven from hemp in an 'X' pattern on her middle finger. The dumfounded noble couldn't believe it, "Oh my Gods...Ryou that's amazing!" The noble exclaimed as she leapt forth and threw her arms around her friend. "I wanted to ask you for your blessing, but I'm sure your answer is going to be yes." She said. The shorter noble then pulled away with a smile, to look at her dear companion. "You don't need my blessing Ryou, you deserve to be happy with whomever you choose." She said. The pale haired girl teared up smiling happily after hearing those words.

"Thank you Yami." She said as she wiped the drops of her happiness from her eyes. After a few giggles and a final hug two then left to join up with Atem. Unbeknownst to them Teana had seen everything from her hiding place, she was bewildered by why what she had heard between the two girls' conversation. It was so casual, so mutual as if it were being shared between friends, though from what Teana understood Ryou was Yami's servant. She had never known a noble who was friends with their servant, Gods she wasn't even very close with her her own. It perplexed her how someone of high status could be so close to a servant.

Teana then looked down for a moment thinking hard, she was so confused. 'Why are they so close? They are master and servant, I've never heard of such a thing in my life.' She thought. Yami was so different from her some nobles would usually be indifferent towards their servants, spiteful, abusive even yet Yami was kind to everyone no matter their status.

She was beginning to see what the Pharaoh may have seen in her all along, it made her want to understand it too. The chestnut haired girl turned to head back to her quarters as she realized that she had some thinking to do.

...

In his room Bakura stared raptly at his dagger, it was the first one his brother had ever given him when he was ten summers old. He knew Akefia would attack again and with the diadiankh in his possession he'll be coming with more force than before. The disheartened bodyguard was fully aware that there would come a time that he would have to protect his mistress, his friends, and his love, with his brother's newfound access to magic it was a sure sign that something bad was coming their way. He had to let Ryou know how far his love for her reached, before any moment where he would have to put his life on the line.

Soon there was a knock at the door of his bedroom, "Coming!" He grumbled as he got up and made his way over to see who it was, after putting his dagger away. When he opened the door he was greeted by three smiling women; Lady Yami, His love Ryou, and Jounochi. The excited white haired girl immediately hugged Bakura, "Mistress Yami gave us her blessing!" She cheered. The silver haired bodyguard smirked as he hugged his now-fiancé back, "Was there any doubt the she would?" He said in a smart-alecky tone.

Ryou pouted playfully while the other girls laughed, "Congratulations you two." Said Yami. "Yes indeed, I must say I was a bit shocked to find out that you two have been in a relationship Bakura is so gruff, and sinister I would have never thought that Ryou was attracted to him at all." Said Jou. Yami then pulled the tall blonde down to her level by the ear,"Ow! Yami!" She whined. "Show some tactfulness." Yami scolded in a motherly tone, the scene was so amusing that the couple began laughing heartily.

...

Marik walked silently down the halls after escorting Malik back to her chambers, so that her sister wouldn't worry. He began patrolling the halls much like many of the palace guards, the Pharaoh had ordered that ever inch of the palace be checked and secured and that patrols be doubled, ever since the raid of the Thief King. As he walked Marik became lost in thought. He wondered how he was ever going to live without his dear love, Malik. He knew the lovely tomb keeper would have to go back to her home since her true reason for being here was to pass on the secret of the Pharaoh but he wished that there was a way for her to stay and be with him.

Malik also seemed to want to stay as well there was so much of the world that she hasn't seen yet, she deserved the freedom to experience it all. Marik thought constantly about the situation he had never been so mentally preoccupied about any woman before. Sure he's made a target out of some in the past but never has he ever had a true concern for their happiness before, Malik was special to him. He wanted to free her from a life of being locked up in a tomb for the rest of her life but how? Just as he had come to this thought he stopped walking when he heard laughter coming from around the corner.

It was Lady Yami and her "friends" as she called them they seemed to be discussing something happily. "So when will you both have your union?" Asked Yami. Marik blinked as he listened in from the corner that he was in. "Hopefully after all this madness with the Theif King is over and done with." Said Bakura. The spiky haired bodyguard listening in became wide eyed at the news, it seemed Yami's guard and white haired servant were engaged. He was a bit surprised to know that the two were even evolve with each. Much like Jounochi's previous statement he didn't thought the two were too different from each other for any relationship flourish not that it was really any of his business anyway, nonetheless he was happy for the couple.

Yami then asked in a concerned tone, "Is the Pharaoh aware of who the Theif King is to you Bakura?" The gaurd sighed lightly, "Yes he knows that he's my brother." He said. This made Yami curious, "What did he-...?" She was cut off by a chuckle from her protector who assured her worries, "He understands that mine and my brother's bond was only existent in the past. He harbors no ill will against me for what he's done, if any thing I want to stop him as badly as anyone else here the Pharaoh understands that." This made Yami sigh in relief.

"You know Bakura? We aren't the only ones to have a romance this night." Spoke

Ryou almost slyly. The noble girl blushed as she looked away bashfully. "Really who? Jounochi?" Asked mockingly. "And what exactly do you mean by that?" Yelled the blonde who was pretty offended. "Calm down Jou he was merely jesting." Said Yami. "Ryou...was referring to-well, me." She finished before pausing for a moment. "Atem has asked me to be his lover." Said the happy young woman. "The Pharaoh? Really? When?-" Jou was cut off by Yami, "Calm down Jou...Yes the Pharaoh did. We both confessed our love to each other tonight." The noble said modestly with a blush. Jounochi just stared in shock. Deep down she wondered if her friend had feelings toward the young King, it was surprising enough that her suspicions were

correct but it was even more of shock that the Pharaoh asked for her mistress' love first.

"Wow! Congradulations!-All of you! I'm glad you're all so happy!" Said Jou sincerly. Ryou thanked her smiling warmly while Bakura looked away with a blush. Yami was gateful too but she could sense something in her friend's voice- something almost sorrowful. "Thank you Jou, that's so kind of you." Said Yami. The blonde girl just smiled her usual goofy smile as the rest of her companions began talking about their possible futures with Jou joining in supportingly trying her best not to seem as envious as she denied herself to be.

Marik eventually left from the corner and continued his duties with a smile on his face, one of true genuine happiness for his dear friend and for Yami's friends as well. He would be sure to congratulate him the next day, this was wonderfully news and he would've loved to get the jump on his dear friend about it, if anything to jest with him out of love. This discovery of the romance between Atem and Yami made Marik think a little. He new that he loved Malik more than anything in his life. She was the only woman he had ever developed deep feelings for, and the one person to ever care fare for **him** not the him that was Personal gaurd of the Pharaoh-for having such trust and high ranking with the royal gaurd. His many other bedmates only thought they could gain a place among the wealthy through being considered Marik's significant other, so they would sleep with him, that or they wanted to use him for their own satisfactions.

There was never any love in those empty one night stands, not until he was with Malik. She made his heart feel so full that feeling it fill was how he even realized it was empty at all. The smiling gaurd then realized something. He couldn't let her go.

Marik would do whatever he had to do if there was any chance of him finding happiness with Malik, hopefully his friend could do something to free his love from being forever a Tomb Keeper. If that can be so then he will ask and hope for the best. All he knew for certain was that he refused to be without his love, he would anything for her [within reason of course] even so he wanted to be with her and he would find a way.

...

Atem was finishing up some documents before retiring for bed he was too happy to go to sleep right away. He and Yami were a couple now, the royal youth couldn't have been happier even paperwork seemed more lively to him now. As he finished reading through the last few there came a knock at his door. "Enter!" he said. He didn't have to look up to know that it was just Seto, his cousin came by so often that he could reconize the firm taps of his fingers on the door, as would the sound of his voice.

"My Pharaoh you are still awake." Said the concerned priest. "Yes I figured I'd have these documents done and out of the way now so that I won't be overwhelmed tommorrow." He said. "I see. I just came to report to you that the palace has been searched entirely. The Thief King has not been found and neither have any of his accomplices." Said Seto. "We have them all switching out shifts with each other and keeping guards at the entrance of the remaining guests' halls." He finished. Atem then put his quill down and looked up. "And the people of Khemet?" He asked sternly. "There is a fleet of 20 guards searching the city and guarding the people." Answered Seto. Atem nodded and put his work aside.

"Good. I believe it's time we get back to work then." Seto then became confused. "Work your majesty?" Atem walked briskly pass his cousin, "Yes dear cousin, work-summon the tomb keepers to the council room, please." He continued walking on as Seto gave an unseen bow and a "Yes my king." And set out to complete his task. Atem continued on toward the council room determined to get started on another attempt to summon Ra. He was going to get it right this time no matter what it took. He had to protect Egypt and his love and the Gods were his only hope to doing so.

Soon on he met up with the few of his council and the Ishtar sisters in the huge stone council room ready to get started. With his diadiankh in hand and determination in his eyes the young king was in the center of the room prepared to give this one more try. Hopefully there would be better results.


End file.
